The Challenge of Being Naruto
by BlueLionFox
Summary: Naruto is raised by Kurenai and Anko from the age of 5. The difference is Naruto has severe attachment issues, problems socializing with others his age, and a terrible fear of adults. Main pairings Kure/Anko and Naru/Hina. Challenge by Aengus
1. Chapter 1

**CHALLENGE by Aengus**

**According to Erik Erickson, German-American psychologist noted for his theories on the development of children, because of Naruto's childhood as the outcast child that no one wanted or had time for, Naruto has severe attachment issues and problems socializing with others his age, not to mention a terrible fear of adults. Instead of him being the loud idiot that is portrayed in the manga and anime, Naruto should be very quiet, shy, extreme nervousness, with excessive smiling and nodding. In essence Naruto does not trust anyone, a severe inferiority complex, all the while being one of the most competent and caring ninja in the village. Sasuke cannot be his friend in any way, shape, or form; he is the main antagonist to Naruto's growth and relationships with others, sometimes even going out of his way to try and ruin them. During the main story, a kunoichi begins to have feelings for him and must convince him of that fact.**

**Conditions: No yaoi, no good Sasuke, no Harem (he's going to have enough problems with one girl), no 'over-night' change for Naruto, no Naruto/older women (ex. Anko, Kurenai, or Tsunade), while I would prefer a Naruto/Temari, I won't insist.**

A five year old blond haired boy was darting through the buildings trying to get to his apartment. He had blood running down his arm. He knew he got lucky this time but if he didn't make it home soon he would get beaten again. He ran from the building he was hiding behind and was struck in the back of the head by a bottle. He fell down and before he lost consciousness he was hit constantly and called everything from "Demon Child" to "Bastard Demon Child" and everything in between he could think of and most he didn't understand.

He woke up in the hospital, he didn't know how he got there or why he was there. All he knew was his body hurt badly. The door opened and the Hokage walked in, "Naruto how are you" he asked.

"St-stay away fr-fr-from me" Naruto stuttered.

"Naruto" the Hokage said confused.

"No st-stay aw-aw-away y-y-you are just like th-them" he cried out moving away from the Hokage.

The Hokage looked hurt, Naruto looked around for away to get out. He saw the door behind the Hokage and knew he wouldn't be able to get pass him so he turned and ran to jump out the window. Lucky for him he was on the first floor so he dropped only 2 feet from the tall floor to ceiling window in the hospital room. He ran, not knowing where he was going he just ran where ever his feet took him. He turned and ran into someone knocking him down on his butt. He quickly got up and muttered an apology. He looked up at the teen he ran into, she had black shoulder length hair, red eyes and was wearing a white dress with a red shirt. She smiled at him.

Naruto's eyes widen when she smiled, 'oh no I'm in so much trouble' he thought.

She looked at the fear that was written all over his face and frowned, 'do he think I'm going to hit him' she thought. She then reached out for him he recoiled and shrank into the building shaking with fear, "no....pl-please I di-didn't mean to run into y-y-you" he stuttered out.

She frowned, "come here" she said. His eyes widen and he shock his head furiously, "Uzumaki Naruto get over here now" she demanded calm and sweetly to him. He hesitated and took a step closer to her, when he was within her reach she pulled into a hug.

Naruto froze at the contact and wormed his way out of her grip and ran, 'what was that why didn't she hit me like everyone else, she knew who I was and still didn't hit me' he thought. He stopped and looked to see where he was and saw someone walking towards him and they looked mad. He hoped they would keep going, but they stopped in front of him and punched him in the face. He fell down the person punched him again and started to kick him, he continued to beat him. Naruto lost his consciousness, the boy threw another punch but was stopped by Naruto's hand, he opened his eyes and they was red slits instead of the normal blue. He kicked the boy and stood up then punched him hard. The boys eyes widen when he felt how strong the hit was. He forced himself up and ran away.

A few feet away stood the head of the Hyuuga clan Hiashi and his daughter, they saw the boy get beat into he was unconscious then he changed as if he was taken over by something. The girl looked concerned for him, "otousan why do they do that to him" she asked.

"You wouldn't understand" Hiashi said.

"But otousan he can't be much older then me what could he have done to get treated like this" she asked.

"No Hinata he didn't do anything people just don't realize what kind of mistake they are making" Hiashi said.

"You will never watch as people do this to him will you" she asked.

"No this disgust me, the Hyuuga clan will protect him to the best of our ability" Hiashi said.

"Should we get him to the hospital" his daughter asked.

"Yes lets" Hiashi then picked Naruto up and his daughter followed with tears for the boy that she saw only once and he looked as if he was going to die.

She thought about what she saw, "otousan why did his eyes change from blue to red like that he don't have a bloodline do he" she asked.

"No he don't I'll explain it to you once your older, just promise you will try to be his friend" Hiashi said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Naruto woke up a week later back in the hospital, "how did I get here again" he asked himself not knowing that someone was in the room.

"So you only stutter when your talking to other people" asked a females voice.

He slowly looked to the side, "wh-who a-a-a-are you" he stuttered.

"You don't remember me, its not like a lot of people have natural red eyes" she said faking a hurt voice.

Naruto's eyes widen, "no st-stay away fr-fr-from me" he cried out.

She blinked, "what I'm not even near you" she said.

"No th-th-those eyes they spin" he cried out.

"What spin tell me what your talking about" she demanded.

"Red eyes th-th-they sp-spin and th-th-then th-th-th-there is pain" he said.

"Do these eyes have black around the red" she asked. He slowly nodded slowly moving as far away from her as possible, "look Naruto my eyes are naturally red I was born with them this color and I wont hurt you" she said.

"You kn-kn-know who I am" he stuttered out.

"Of course I do" she replied.

"And you d-d-didn't hit me" he said.

'Damn villagers' she cursed, "Naruto you must get your rest so you can recover your strength are you hungry" she asked.

"Ye-yes I c-c-c-couldn't find any f-f-f-food when I looked" he said.

She looked confused "looked where do you look" she asked.

"Everywhere b-b-b-behind buildings, ga-ga-ga-garbage cans, alleys, wh-wh-wh-wherever I can find f-f-f-food" he said.

She frowned, 'this poor child has to eat garbage' she thought "I'll take you out to eat I know some people who don't mind you and will serve you" she said.

"Re-re-re-really" he asked.

"Of course but you have to allow me to carry you it will be faster and by the was my name is Yuuhi Kurenai" she said.

He thought for a minute then slowly crawled over to the end of the bed closest to her. She smiled and picked up the five year old. as she walked towards the restaurant he buried his head into her shoulder she smiled and walked into the restaurant and put him down. Naruto looked around and saw a lady she looked younger then the one he was with, she smiled, "hello how can I help you" she asked.

Naruto's eyes widen when he saw the knife in her hand and hid behind Kurenai's leg. She moved aside, "can we get some ramen" she asked.

"Ok course, otousan we have costumers" she yelled.

"Well what can I get you" he asked walking from the back, he saw Naruto and almost laughed, "you look hungry would you like some ramen" he asked.

Naruto looked up confused at Kurenai then at the jiji, "just one bowl please he never had it before" she said.

"Well then this one will be on the house" Teuchi said.

He came back with a bowl of ramen, Naruto looked then sniffed it. He looked at Kurenai then back at the ramen. He just looked at it thinking it was poisoned or something. Kurenai saw this and picked up the chopsticks, "how about I try it first" she said. She took a little bit and ate it, "see Naruto its not poisoned" she said. Naruto smiled and took the chopsticks from Kurenai and started to eat. When he was done he looked at Kurenai, "ca-ca-can I ha-have m-more" he asked.

"Another bowl" she said. After Naruto finished the bowl of ramen Kurenai made sure he was full and they left she could see how tired he was and bent down to his eye level, "why don't you go home, I'll find you tomorrow to get you something to eat" he nodded. She hugged him and kissed him on the forehead.

Naruto walked towards his apartment. Kurenai followed stopped to see where he lived so she would know, when he stopped in front of a building that looked like it could fall on him she frowned and walked up to him, "wait you live here" she asked.

"Y-yes th-this was all jiji c-c-could get me" he said.

"Take me inside" she said.

He slowly nodded and walked in. He went up 2 sets of dark stairs, Kurenai had a feeling that his apartment would be below living conditions. He walked up to a door and opened it, normally one would have to unlock the door then turn the handle to open it, him he just lightly pushed it and it swung open, "Naruto why is you door not locked" Kurenai asked.

"W-w-well I'm th-the on-only person l-l-living in th-th-this b-b-building, I do-don't have anything, and it d-d-doesn't lock or stay sh-sh-sh-shut" he said.

Kurenai looked around and saw that everything looked like things people threw out and she could have sworn she threw that bed he had out a few months ago. She casually walked around making sure not to touch anything, she deeply scolded at how bad it was, it was worse then she thought it would be. There was no hot water and the cold water barely came out the faucet, the stove didn't work, none of the cabinets had doors, the bathroom had a sheet for a door, she didn't even want to open the fridge as she was scared of what might jump out at her. Of all the furniture he had only the bed looked useable as she looked closer at the bed she was now sure it was her old bed as she saw the soil stains left by her friends Inu's. But of all the things she saw the only thing she would be taking out of the apartment with her and Naruto was a notebook that Naruto had, she looked in it and saw drawings of different things, but the things that stood out was the multiply Kitsune's he had. Of course they wasn't very good drawings since he was five, but they was better than any other five year old she had ever saw draw. She was also surprised at a drawing that Naruto had of himself as Hokage, it was colored and shocked her at how much it looked like the Yondaime, she didn't have time to think about it now though, "Naruto your coming with me we have to see the Hokage" she said picking him up and jumping out the windowless window.

She ran to the Hokage's office and sat Naruto on the chair outside the office, "wait here" she told him and walked in. as soon as she entered Naruto heard yelling and screaming from inside the room. It scared him even if they wasn't yelling at him. The people that walked passed him either called him names or sneered at him. He couldn't take the looks or words any more and ran into the office and clung to Kurenai, "SEE WHAT I MEAN THESE IDIOTIC VILLAGERS HAVE MADE HIM HAVE TRUST ISSUES AND AFRAID WHEN THEY LOOK AT HIM" she yelled.

"I know and I'm sorry but I did my best there is nothing else I can do" the Hokage said.

"YOUR BEST WASN'T ENOUGH HAVE YOU BEEN TO HIS APARTMENT NOTHING IN IT WORKS" she yelled.

"I know but there is nothing else I already went over my boundary giving him that apartment, this matter is in the hands of the counsel" the Hokage said.

"Fine then I'll take it up with those old jerkasses" she said. She then walked out carrying Naruto who she picked up sometime through her rant with the Hokage. As she walked she glared at anyone who dared to make a comment or even look at him the wrong way.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

The entire time she didn't notice the clan heads listening into their conversation, "well the Hyuuga will provide protection where its needed" Hiashi said.

"The Inuzuka will also, its a shame that he is so scared of older people and is hesitant to talk to anyone his age thanks to Sasuke for his constant beatings of him, he would have made a great husband for Hana" Tsume said.

"Well I'll let Ino decide if she likes him or not, but I will provide extra protection" Inoichi said.

"Well I think its safe to say we all will provide protection with our clans, but what about the Hyuuga counsel" Shikaku said.

"Don't worry about that I know things about him that will make the counsel hesitant to deny him protection" Hiashi said with a smile.

"Well I have to go its almost dinner time and my wife hates when I'm late" Shikaku said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Kurenai walked into her apartment, "Naruto you will live here with me ok" she said.

"O-ok ku-ku-Kurenai" he said. Kurenai took him into her room and laid him on the bed.

The next day Kurenai woke up and cleaned herself then went to make breakfast. There was a knock on her door, she went to open it and found Anko on the other side, "Kure-hime how can you stood me up" she said.

"Sorry Hime but something came up" Kurenai said.

"It had better be important" Anko said.

"It is come in" Kurenai moved aside so Anko can come in. She walked into her room with Anko following her, "he is why I missed our date" Kurenai said.

"Ain't that Naruto Uzumaki" she asked.

"Yes" Kurenai walked over to the side of the bed, "Naruto I want you to meet someone" she said.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Kurenai then Anko, "ahhhhhhh" he screamed out and backed far away from Anko as possible and hid under the covers.

Anko looked hurt, "he has trust problems, it seems as if I'm the only one he trusts" Kurenai said.

"I don't blame him I would to" Anko said.

"Don't worry he will trust you soon enough" Kurenai said.

"I guess, besides if he plans on jump in the middle of our relationship we going to have to trust each other" Anko said.

Kurenai kissed her on the lips, "I'm going to bath him, breakfast is done if your hungry" she said.

"Sure" Anko said walking out.

"Come on Naruto lets get you cleaned" Kurenai said. Naruto peeked out the covers and saw that they was the only two in the room and he slowly crawled to her, "don't be afraid of Hime she is a good person" Kurenai told him picking him up and taking him to the bathroom. After bathing him she took him back to her room and put him on one of her shirts, "I'm going to have to get you some new clothes" she said mainly to herself.

"Um.....Ku-Ku-Kurenai" he said.

"Yes Naruto" she answered.

"Why are y-y-y-y-you so nice to m-m-m-m-m-me" he asked.

She smiled at him, "well Naruto I also grew up without a family, my mother died when I was about your age so I was put in an orphanage, no one ever adopted me because my parents wasn't the most liked people and eventually I decided to train and become a kunoichi, I trained hard for years and when I became a genin I met Anko we became best friends and soon her sensei left the village taking her with him, since neither of us had parents we was easily influenced by others, but in her case her sensei was an evil man who does bad things to people, I don't want you to grow up like we did I want you to have a chance to have a loving family, and I'm going to give you just that" Kurenai said.

Naruto looked at her, "th-th-thank you neechan" he said.

Kurenai looked surprised then smiled, "your welcome otouto" she said.

She walked him out into the kitchen, he saw Anko and attached himself to Kurenai's leg, "don't worry otouto she wont hurt you" Kurenai said.

Anko looked over at him then at Kurenai, "otouto" she asked.

Kurenai shrugged, "he called me neechan so....." she left off.

"I see well congratulations" Anko said then went back to eating.

"Come on lets get you something to eat" she sat Naruto on the opposite side of Anko and put some food in front of him.

Anko watched as Naruto nervously ate while keeping an eye on her not sure if she would try anything or not. At first Anko was amused but soon got annoyed by this, "look kid I'm not going to hurt you so eat your breakfast" she said.

"Hime please he already is afraid of you don't make it worse" Kurenai said.

Anko rolled her eyes, "I can see that but he needs to understand that I'm not going to do anything to him and he needs to get use to seeing me" she said.

Kurenai just sighed, "just eat your food otouto then we need to go to see those old jerkasses on the counsel" she said.

"O-o-o-ok n-n-n-n-neechan" he said.

"The counsel" Anko asked.

"Apparently the Hokage isn't able to do anything to help him since this is the counsel department" Kurenai said.

"Oh I'll go with you since I have nothing better to do yet" Anko said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Anko and Kurenai walked in the counsels meeting with Naruto gripping Kurenai like his life depended on it and his face was buried in her shoulder. The Hokage looked over at them, "good timing Kurenai we was just talking about you" he said.

"What is he doing here" one of the counsel members asked.

"He is here with me" Kurenai said.

"Ok we will first let Kurenai tell why she should be allowed to take care of Naruto" the Hokage said.

Kurenai walked up to the front with Anko. She put Naruto down he looked at the counsel and ran behind Kurenai and planted his face in her leg. Kurenai sighed at how they treated him, "first I would like to ask have anyone ever saw how Naruto was treated by the villagers, have anyone ever thought about how he is going to survive by himself, have anyone ever went to where he lives, have anyone ever thought of how he is treated will effect him, have anyone even given him a second thought" she asked.

"Whats with the pointless questions" asked Danzo.

"Well I have, I followed him around and witness the countless beatings he has taken, I watched as Sasuke many times walked up to him and relieve his anger on Naruto because he couldn't defend himself, I have witnessed chuunin's and jounin's beat him until he was unconscious all for something that he had no control over or no choice in, his apartment looks like its going to fall if a stiff wind hits it why is he treated like this all because you asses can't get over what happened in the past" Kurenai said in a forced calmed manner.

"Why should we allow someone who is in a relationship with another kunoichi look after him" asked a member.

"So your saying that because I like Anko that disqualify me from taking care of him" Kurenai asked.

"No we are saying no one will look after him" another counsel member said.

"Well I'm telling you that I will be looking after him" Kurenai said.

"You will tell us nothing we are the counsel you do what we say" one of the elders.

"Actually I'm the only one who can tell her what to do seeing as kunoichi's fall under the Hokage's domain" the Hokage said.

"Enough of this we are ending this now, she has my vote to look after him and he has the protection of the Hyuuga clan" Hiashi said.

"The Inuzuka second that" Tsume said.

"So does the Yamanaka" Inoichi said.

"So does the Nara" Shikaku said.

"So does the Akimichi" Chouza said.

"And the Aburame" Shibi said.

"Well there you have it with majority of the clans vote she will be the official guardian of Naruto" the Hokage said.

"What this is a mistake he should be put in my program and trained to be a weapon" Danzo said.

"The decision has been made this meeting is over" the Hokage said.

"Lets go otouto you need new clothes" Kurenai said.

"This isn't over" one of the counsel members said.

"Any persons caught attacking my otouto will be killed by me" Kurenai said then she grabbed Naruto's hand and left.

"I'll see you Kure-hime I have a meeting with Ibiki in a few minutes about the interrogation and assassination position that's open" Anko said.

"I hope you get it" Kurenai said.

"Yea we could use the extra money now with him" Anko said.

"I know I'm going to have to take harder missions to" Kurenai said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

They walked around and no store would allow Naruto to enter, this pissed Kurenai off to no end. So they was walking around the village Naruto still had on only Kurenai's shirt. It was early so not many people was up yet so Kurenai took him to the park, "n-n-neechan can y-y-you push me on the s-s-s-swing" he asked.

"Yes come on otouto" Kurenai said.

They played in the park for a few hours, as people started to come to the park Kurenai decided it was time to leave because she didn't feel like dealing with stupid villagers today. She took him back to his apartment, "otouto I need to buy you new clothes but no store will allow you in, is there any style you want me to get you or a certain color" she asked.

Naruto thought, "um...I l-l-l-like o-o-o-orange" he said.

"So that's all" she asked.

"Y-y-yes" he said.

"Good, I'll have an ANBU come watch you while I go get you new clothes" she said.

There was a knock on her door, "Kurenai, Hiashi-sama has requested your presence at the Hyuuga compound as soon as possible" Inu said.

"Right, hey Inu you like Naruto right" she asked.

"Well I can't make a decision on that since I haven't had a chance to actually meet him, all our meetings was me stopping him from being killed" Inu said.

"Could you watch him until I come back I need to buy him some clothes and no store will allow me to take him in, I'll pay you for a D rank mission" Kurenai said.

"Sure, I'll have Rabbit help me since she wanted to met him and know if he was as bad as the rumors" Inu said.

"Fine but know if anything happens to my otouto I will hold you responsible and you will know why I'm a genjutsu prodigy" Kurenai said.

"Don't worry I take my job seriously" Inu said.

"Well I should be back in a few hours" she said.

"See you then" Inu said. He then pressed a button next to his ear, 'Rabbit come in' he said over the ear piece.

'This is Rabbit' she said.

'I'm watching Naruto for Kurenai you can come meet him if you want' Inu said.

'I'll be there' Rabbit said.

Naruto sat as far away from Inu the entire time. Kurenai walked over to them, "I'll be back shortly I have to go shopping then to meet someone, Inu will watch you ok" she said.

"B-but n-neechan do y-you h-have to leave" he asked.

"I know its hard but I'll back" she then kissed him on the top of the head, "here otouto if you need something just write it down and show it to Inu and he will get it" Kurenai said.

"Ok n-neechan" he said.

Kurenai left just as Rabbit was coming in, they nodded then Kurenai ran off. Inu and Rabbit looked at Naruto, "well hello I'm Rabbit" she said. Naruto just moved away from them looking scared. Rabbit blinked and took a step closer which Naruto backed up from. She sighed, "I'm not going to hurt you" she said.

Naruto pulled the paper and pen closer to him, _when is neechan coming back_ he wrote and held it up so Rabbit can read it.

"Well she will be back when she gets you new clothes" rabbit said.

_Who are you_ he wrote down.

"Well I'm Rabbit I'm in the ANBU" she said.

_Who is he _he wrote next.

"Well I'm Inu I'm also in the ANBU" he said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Kurenai ran to the nearest store and bought a few pairs of black pants that had orange stripes down the side and some orange shirts, she also grabbed some shoes and a pair of small weights then left the store to the Hyuuga compound, "hey I'm here to see Hiashi" she said.

"You will have respect for Hiashi-sama" the guard said.

Kurenai looked at him, "he asked me to put time in my busy day to come here now go get him" she demanded.

"Why you..." he was cut off.

"Its ok I asked her to come, follow me if you Kurenai" Hiashi said.

They walked through the compound to his office, "why did you support me in taking care of Naruto whats in it for you" she asked as soon as the door was closed.

Hiashi chuckled, "actually I need to talk to you about that, you see the elders of the clan wants him to either be killed or branded and the only way I could prevent that was to support you in taking care of him" Hiashi said.

"Again whats in it for you and the Hyuuga's" she asked.

"Lets just say this is payback for an old friend" Hiashi said.

"This has nothing to do with him looking like the Yondaime does it" she asked.

"What do you mean" Hiashi asked nervously.

"Well I didn't know him well but there is noway a random orphan will look this much like him, he is basically a miniature Yondaime also I don't think the Yondaime would have just used a random child to seal Kyuubi in" she said.

Hiashi sighed, "its true Naruto is the Yondaime's legacy, his mother disappeared after birth no one knows what happened to her, I have suspicions but I can't act on them just yet, right now the most important thing is to make sure Naruto is taken care of and your the best person to do that" he said.

"Suspicions on who" she asked.

"Danzo and the elder counsel" Hiashi said.

"I see, well you will need to pay me to keep quiet on this" Kurenai said.

Hiashi sighed, "I hoped you would understand" he said.

"Oh I completely understand but if Naruto is the son of the Yondaime and you want me to keep quiet your going to have to pay up, I don't get paid enough to take care of a child" Kurenai said.

"I see that's what you mean, what do you want" Hiashi asked.

"Well first I need a bigger place, I would like something with enough room for me, Naruto, and Hime but not something to big maybe 3 rooms a kitchen and living room with a yard and a monthly payment of either money or missions I can do for money at least until Naruto becomes a genin" she said.

"I understand, I'll get on the house right away, I'll try to find something close enough so you have the protection of one of the clans hopefully mine or the Inuzuka also I will mail you either the money or missions I need done" he said.

"Ok also no assassination attempts on anyone in the village" she said.

"Deal" he said.

"Well I have to get going, Naruto doesn't trust anyone but me and even though Inu and Rabbit are trustworthy he will not do anything that has to do with them" Kurenai said.

"I understand" Hiashi said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Kurenai left and ran home. When she walked in the apartment it was as she expected, Inu and Rabbit was trying to get him to say something but all Naruto did was shy away from them afraid that they might hit him. She shock her head, 'its going to be hard to get him to trust adults again' she thought, "otouto I'm back" she said.

"N-neechan" Naruto got up and ran to her.

"Thank you both" Kurenai said.

"No problem he is an interesting kid if you can get him to say something" Inu said.

"Its sad how they treated him" Rabbit said.

"Yes I have my work cut out to get him to trust people again" Kurenai said.

"How did Anko take seeing him" Inu asked.

"The same as you two I guess, she tried to convince him she wouldn't hurt him but he didn't believe her" Kurenai said.

"I wouldn't either actions speak louder than words" Rabbit said.

"Yes we will come around more to try and get his trust" Inu said, "Rabbit we have to get back on patrol" they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Well otouto I have new clothes for you" she said sitting the bag on the floor for him to look through.

"T-these a-are m-mine" he asked.

"Yes otouto, don't worry you will get more things from me as you grow and need them, besides I'm way to big for them don't you think" she said.

Naruto went through the bag, "n-neechan w-whats t-this" he asked pulling out the weights, "t-they a-are h-heavy" he said.

"That's your new weights so you can become stronger and faster, do you want to become a ninja like the Yondaime Hokage" she asked.

"R-really I c-can" he asked.

"Of course if you want to" she said.

"I w-want t-to" he said.

"Good we will start your chakra training soon first we have to work on your mental knowledge but your going to wear those weights all the time except when your sleeping and bathing" Kurenai said.

"C-can I p-put th-these on" he asked pulling out a pair of pants and orange shirt.

"Of course they are your clothes" she said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

The next day Hiashi and Hinata went to Kurenai's apartment to find her, Anko, and Naruto eating breakfast, "Hiashi how can I help you" Kurenai asked.

"We are here about that house I promised" Hiashi said.

"Right come in" Kurenai said. They walked into the kitchen, "otouto this is Hiashi Hyuuga he was nice enough to buy us a house, and this is his daughter Hinata she is the heir to the Hyuuga clan" she said.

"H-h-h-hi H-H-H-Hiashi a-a-a-and H-H-H-Hinata" he said.

"Hello Naruto-san" Hinata said with a smile.

"Hello Naruto" Hiashi said.

Naruto looked from Hiashi to Hinata, he was lost in her eyes, when she looked at him curiously, his eyes widened thinking he did something wrong and ran to Kurenai. Hiashi laughed, "Hinata I think you scared him" he said.

"Sorry Naruto-san" she said.

"Don't worry Hinata he is terrified of everyone" Kurenai said.

"Well lets go show you your new house, I have some Hyuuga's waiting to move your stuff" Hiashi said.

"Ok come on Hime" Kurenai said.

"I'm still eating" Anko said.

"So" Kurenai said pulling her out her seat, "your setting a bad example for otouto" she said.

"He doesn't even like me" Anko said.

"How do you know did he say he didn't, he is just afraid of you" Kurenai said.

"Whatever why do I have to come anyway" Anko asked.

"Because your living there to" Kurenai said.

They arrived at the house and Kurenai noticed it was directly in the middle of the Hyuuga's and the Inuzuka's clan. The house was enclosed in a wall that went all the way around with a gate at the opening, the yard was big, it even had its own training field in it. The inside the house was painted a cream color, the kitchen and living room was separated by a large eating island, off the living room was a small library that was filled with scrolls, from where Kurenai didn't know, they went up some stairs and found 4 bed rooms one was painted light orange, one red, one purple, and the last one was cream colored, each room had a bed and dresser and a small bathroom for itself. They went back to the main room.

"Hiashi why this house so huge all I asked for was a house with enough room for us three" Kurenai said.

"I know what you said but it was agreed that you would need more because you wont be able to train Naruto the way you want outside in the villages training grounds that's why we had this added on and the scrolls in the library was given by each of the clans that supports you, also the basement was made for chakra training that he is going to need it was specially made so chakra wont be sensed outside the basement" Hiashi said.

"Thank you" Kurenai said.

"N-n-n-neechan c-c-can I h-have t-t-the o-o-orange r-room" Naruto asked.

"Of course otouto" she answered.

"Well the Hyuuga's should be bringing your things by soon, Anko we need your permission to collect your things" Hiashi said.

Anko threw him the key, "I better not be missing nothing either" she said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Hiashi and Hinata left, "well otouto lets start you out with the basics of being a ninja" Kurenai said.

"W-what d-do I do" he asked.

"First you need to know how to access your chakra" Kurenai said.

Kurenai took Naruto to the basement, Anko followed, "ok otouto first do you know what chakra is" Kurenai asked.

"I h-heard jiji t-t-talking and s-said t-that n-ninjas u-use i-it f-for s-something" he replied.

"But so you know exactly what it is I'll explain it to you" she said, " to perform techniques, ninja need to use their chakra. Chakra comes from two places, 1 the body energy inherent in the trillions of their cells and 2 the mental and spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. To perform a jutsu, the ninja will bring out and release these two energies. The amount of chakra required for a technique will vary depending upon its size and complexity. Each ninja has the potential to better utilize an elemental ninjutsu style" she told him, "are you with me so far" she asked.

"S-so b-basically I n-need c-chakra t-to u-use p-powers" he asked.

"Yes exactly if you can't use chakra you can't use your powers" Kurenai said.

Anko sweatdropped, 'only she would make it sound like a manga' she thought.

"Now listen carefully otouto I'm going to continue now" she said. He nodded, "for taijutsu the ninja does not need to necessarily use chakra, as some attacks merely use the stamina required to carry out the attack. For ninjutsu the ninjas chakra control will determine how much chakra is used on the technique. For example ninja with excellent chakra control, they will use the minimum amount with nothing wasted. For ninja with poor chakra control, they will expend more chakra than needed o accomplish their jutsu" Kurenai said.

"S-so I d-d-d-don't n-need chakra to use t-t-taijutsu but the b-b-b-better I can c-c-control my chakra the easier it is to use my p-p-powers" Naruto asked.

"Exactly your catching on fast otouto" Kurenai said. She took a breath, "chakra flows through the body's chakra circulatory system. On a more microscopic level is these channels connecting all the vital points on the body. These small channel pathways travel between the cells of the body. They carry the generated chakra and allow the ninja to mold it. If these channels are severed, it Is beyond the ability of even skilled medical ninja to repair. On the large scale the chakra circulatory system travels throughout the body and around the internal organs also responsible for creating chakra. This system includes 361 tenketsu, which are tiny pin points through which the chakra flows. The chakra flow can be increased or decreased by manipulating these tenketsu. The chakra circulatory system is only visible through the use of the Byakugan. The Sharingan can see general chakra flow, but not the internal system itself. The Byakugan and the Hyuuga clans Jyuuken(Gentle Fist) attack style allows them to eject their chakra from their hands into the tenketsu of their opponents. This pressure will cause the tenketsu to close and block the flow of their chakra. With enough tenketsu closed, the ninjas chakra flow will be almost nothing, eliminating their ability to use jutsu's. Also because the system travels throughout the body and around internal organs, pressure done against the tenketsu will also damage nearby organs. Because a ninja can not train and strengthen their internal organs, such attacks can be devastating" she finished.

"Huh" he asked.

"Basically thing of the chakra system as another blood system that you need to survive and if they gets hit they can kill you" Anko said.

"O-oh s-so th-these H-Hyuuga p-people c-can s-see th-them and hit them" Naruto asked.

"Yes they are the only people who can directly attack your chakra points" Kurenai said.

"S-so h-how do y-you f-fight a H-H-Hyuuga" Naruto asked.

"That will be taught by Hime she is better in taijutsu than I am" Kurenai said.

"O-ok" he said looking nervous.

"Now I'm going to continue, focusing an equal and constant amount of chakra to a portion if the ninjas body allows them to attach their body to the touched object. This allows them to walk up vertical surfaces. By expelling a continuous set amount from their feet in proportion to their body weight, the ninja can walk on water. Ninja can also focus chakra to specific limbs, which will increase the muscles power and strength.

"S-so y-you w-will s-show m-me t-to w-walk o-on w-water" he asked.

"Yes" Kurenai said.

"B-but I h-have t-to l-learn t-to u-use m-my c-chakra" he asked.

"Exactly, it will take a long time but you will learn it soon" Kurenai said.

"O-ok" he said.

"Chakra can also be extended from the body for an attack or defense. This can take the form of the chakra strings used to manipulate puppets in Kugutsu no Jutsu. It can also be focused to a fine point for cutting, such as in medics chakra scalpels. It can also be used to form a defensive barrier in Chakra no Tate

"S-so i-it c-can c-cut t-things and d-defend m-me w-when I u-use i-it r-right" he asked.

"Wow gaki your smart to get all this after one explanation" Anko praised.

"The chakra in the brain and sensory organs are also the primary target of genjutsu. Genjutsu is created when a ninja extends their chakra flow though the cerebral nervous system of their opponents to control their minds chakra, thereby affecting their five senses. To combat the effects of genjutsu there are two options. The first option is for the ninja to stop the flow of chakra in their body, and then apply an even stronger power to disrupt the flow of the casters chakra. The second option is to have an outside ninja unaffected by the genjutsu make body contact, and use their chakra to disrupt the casters flow" Kurenai said.

"S-so g-genjutsu i-is v-very b-bad" he said.

"If you don't know when your in a genjutsu it can be" Kurenai said.

"S-so I h-have t-to l-learn a-all t-this" he asked.

"Well you will but not at one time you have a few years before you become a genin so we can take our time to make sure you know everything you need" Kurenai said.

"O-ok n-neechan" he said.

"Before we start working on learning to use your chakra you need to learn to defend yourself, me and Hime are going to help you with taijutsu" Kurenai said.

Naruto's eyes widen, "I get to learn something now" he asked excited.

"Yes now stand up" Kurenai said.

"B-but n-neechan t-these w-weights a-are t-to h-heavy" he said.

"Don't worry you will get use to them after you move around for a few hours" Kurenai said. She turned to Anko, "I guess you don't know any other style he can learn do you" she asked.

"Nope all I know is my snake style" Anko said.

"Ok we can teach him that for now, but I want him to learn a few taijutsu styles" Kurenai said.

"Fine with me" Anko said.

"Otouto will you let Hime teach you taijutsu" Kurenai asked.

"O-ok n-neechan i-if y-you t-think I s-should" he said.

"Good, I'll go make lunch while she starts to teach you" Kurenai said.

"Now gaki my style is based off speed and reflexes and not power, you need to be able to dodge and strike at a moments notice and be as unpredictable as possible I'm going to show it to you then help you learn it ok" Anko said.

"O-ok" he said.

Anko went through the steps of her taijutsu slowly so he can get a good look for how its supposed to be. She ended and turned to Naruto, "now lets start, try and copy every move I make as close as possible, once you have the first dance right we will work on making it correct and flow right" she told him.

"O-ok" he said.

Naruto tried to follow Anko but his hand eye coordination wasn't good and he kept falling. After a few minutes of him trying to follow her and falling she stopped, "first gaki we need to fix your coordination this way it will be easier for you" she said.

"H-how d-do w-we d-do t-that" he asked.

"Wait here" Anko ran up stairs, "Kure-hime do you have a ball or something" she asked.

"Um I think I put it in otouto's clothes why" she asked.

"He needs to work on his coordination" Anko said.

"Oh I thought you was working on his taijutsu" Kurenai said.

"Well I can't if he keeps falling trying to copy what I'm showing him" she replied. She ran to Naruto's room and found a ball then back down to the basement, "ok gaki we are going to play a game, you have to dodge me while I chase and throw this ball at you, this will force you to move certain ways without thinking about it" she said.

"O-ok" he said.

She chased him around for an hour throwing the ball at him. Slowly his coordination got better and he was able able to dodge the ball a few times but he was still hit a ton. Kurenai walked down with a tray of food, "I didn't know you was going to have my otouto play dodge ball" she said.

"Shut up Kure-hime its working, slowly his coordination is getting better" she said.

"Good now lets eat" she said sitting the tray on a small table that was there.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHALLENGE by Aengus: According to Erik Erickson, German-American psychologist noted for his theories on the development of children, because of Naruto's childhood as the outcast child that no one wanted or had time for, Naruto has severe attachment issues and problems socializing with others his age, not to mention a terrible fear of adults. Instead of him being the loud idiot that is portrayed in the manga and anime, Naruto should be very quiet, shy, extreme nervousness, with excessive smiling and nodding. In essence Naruto does not trust anyone, a severe inferiority complex, all the while being one of the most competent and caring ninja in the village. Sasuke cannot be his friend in any way, shape, or form; he is the main antagonist to Naruto's growth and relationships with others, sometimes even going out of his way to try and ruin them. During the main story, a kunoichi begins to have feelings for him and must convince him of that fact.**

**Conditions: No yaoi, no good Sasuke, no Harem (he's going to have enough problems with one girl), no 'over-night' change for Naruto, no Naruto/older women (ex. Anko, Kurenai, or Tsunade), while I would prefer a Naruto/Temari, I won't insist.**

Chapter 2

Over the month they worked on his coordination. Naruto stood in the middle of the yard with both Anko and Kurenai holding a ball in each hand, "ready otouto" Kurenai asked.

"Yes neechan" he said.

Kurenai and Anko smiled, they was so happy when they was able to get Naruto to stop being afraid around them. Although he was still scared to go anywhere they wasn't at he didn't stutter when they was around, well at least not as much as before, and he didn't stutter at all when talking to them, "otouto now we start your dodging training" Anko said.

"When are you going to teach me taijutsu again" he asked.

"Well we have to wait till you have the right coordination although its better its not where is should be" Anko said.

"Enough talking" Kurenai then threw a ball at Naruto then sped to another spot in the yard and threw the other.

Anko followed and soon the two was blurs to Naruto while throwing the balls just slow enough so he could see and dodge them.

"Hello is anyone here" a female yelled.

"Who was that" Naruto asked nervously.

"Otouto don't start that you know no one will do anything with us here" Kurenai asked.

"In the back" Anko yelled.

The person walked around, "hello Anko and Kurenai" they said.

"Hi Tsume, this is Naruto" Kurenai said.

"What brings you here" Anko asked.

"I would have came earlier in the month but clan things kept my in the compound" Tsume said.

"I see well how can we help you" Kurenai asked.

"Actually I came to ask if there was anything you needed that we can help you with" Tsume said.

"Well not at the moment" Kurenai said.

"Oh this is my daughter Hana she is the clans heir" she said.

"Hello" Hana said.

"This is Naruto" Anko said.

"Go on say hi" Kurenai said.

"H-h-hello n-n-n-nice t-to m-m-meet y-you" he said.

"He is so cute, I wish he was a few years older" the 10 year old said.

Anko, Tsume, and Kurenai laughed, "your not the only one a few of my friends daughters wish he was older also" Anko said.

"So are there anyone your thinking about letting him date" Tsume whispered.

"Well the only people I would let I'm date are Hinata, Tenten, and Ino" Kurenai whispered back.

"Two clan heirs and the last from what I have heard is great with weapons even at a young age" Tsume said.

"Yes but it was them backing me in taking care of Naruto with Ino and Hinata and for Tenten her otousan has always tried to help Naruto" Kurenai said.

"Its sad how these villagers have made his terrified to even make friends look at that" Tsume said.

"I know I hate them for what they did, if only I could get in touch with Jiraiya or Tsunade" Kurenai said as she watched Hana try to get Naruto to talk to her. "Hana he

will eventually talk to you once he knows you enough, it takes awhile to get him to trust you" Kurenai told her.

"Really, it took almost 3 weeks for him to trust me" Anko said.

"S-s-s-sorry for f-f-falling into you" Naruto said.

"Its ok Naruto" Hana said then reached her hand out to help him up.

Naruto pulled himself into a ball, "no" he yelled getting the adults attention.

Hana recoiled her hand quickly, "whats wrong I'm just trying to help you up" she said.

"P-p-p-p-please d-d-d-don't hit m-m-m-me" he asked.

"What I'm not going to hit you" she said.

"Don't worry Hana he has a fear of people, I'm trying to break it" Kurenai said walking up to them.

"So he don't not like me" she asked.

"No he just scared of you, the more you come around the more he will trust you" Kurenai said.

"Ok" Hana said.

"Don't look so down gaki that's actually better then what happened when Kakashi came over to see him" Anko said.

"That was because Kakashi showed him his Sharingan" Kurenai said.

"Whats wrong with that" Tsume asked.

"Naruto is literally terrified of the Sharingan, when Kakashi should it to him, Naruto almost had a heart attack and went unconscious" Kurenai said.

"Is he that afraid of the Sharingan" Tsume asked.

"When he was unconscious I asked Inoichi to check his past and tell me everything, even he had a hard time telling me what happened in Naruto's past, he had to take me inside just to see, and trust me what those damn Uchiha's did to him goes pass treason" Kurenai said.

"So far pass treason that Orochimaru would look like a saint but of course the counsel wouldn't even hear the case since it involved the gaki and the Uchiha's was being accused of something" Anko said.

"Did Itachi have anything to do with the attacks" Hana asked.

"He didn't attack him but he also didn't help him, he just watched as it happened" Kurenai said.

"Why does that matter as far as I'm concerned all the Uchiha's are to blame" Anko said.

"She and Itachi was kind of dating even when I told her not to waste her time with him" Tsume said.

"Well we are not anymore" Hana said.

The entire time Naruto was running around in the yard kicking the ball as if he was playing soccer. He kicked it a little to hard and it hit Anko, "sorry nee" he said.

"Its ok gaki but watch where you throw the balls" Anko replied.

"I didn't throw it I kicked it" he responded.

"Really show me" Anko said.

Naruto spotted another ball and started kicking it around, sometimes he would miss and other times he would kick it to hard. They watched as he continued to kick it, "otouto you can use that game as coordination training" Kurenai said.

"Coordination training" Tsume asked.

"Yea I tried to teach him taijutsu but his coordination was shot so we started to throw balls at him to fix his coordination but its taking to long" Anko said.

"I see" Tsume said.

"That looks fun, I'm going to have to play that with Kiba when we get home" Hana said as she started to kick another ball around.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

2 months later Naruto and Anko was in the yard practicing taijutsu while Kurenai did a mission for Hiashi. Naruto had been learning the first 2 of 12 dances, it took him 2 months each to learn the first 2 dances and he was trying to combine them. During the 2 months Kakashi and Yuugao, Hana and Tsume, Hiashi and Hinata, and Tenten and her otousan would stop by so they can get to know Naruto and help with his confidence. Kurenai was proud of his progress and promised to start his chakra training when she got back. Every month Kurenai also increased the weight on his weights. She also took interest in Naruto's drawing that started make her wonder if he knew about Kyuubi or not because more of his drawings had to do with a Kitsune.

"Gaki come with me we are going to see jiji" Anko said.

"Ok nee" Naruto said.

They walked to the Hokage's office and Naruto had Anko's hand in a vice grip. They walked in, "hey jiji I need to ask you something" Anko said.

"Whats that Anko I can't lend you more money for food" the Hokage said.

"No its not that and me and Kure-hime are making enough now to get by, I need your permission to send a summon to find and ask Tsunade for some chakra control scrolls for the gaki" Anko said.

The Hokage thought about it, "fine but you are forbidden to mention him in the note you send or anything about him, also if you can try and get her to come back to the village" the Hokage said.

"Sure but you know she wont come back" Anko said.

"Worth a try" the Hokage said.

"Lets go gaki" Anko said.

"B-b-b-b-bye jiji"" Naruto said.

"Bye Naruto" the Hokage said.

Back at the house Anko was in the kitchen writing down in her scroll when Kurenai came in, "what are you doing Hime" she asked.

"I'm sending a summon to find and give this note to Tsunade asking her for chakra control scrolls for the gaki" she replied.

"Oh are you going to mention him" Kurenai asked.

"Jiji said I was forbidden to mention him or anything about him" Anko said. She then gave the summon the scroll and it disappeared, "the gaki finally was able to combine the first two dances together, time for you to teach him to access his chakra" Anko said.

"Right lets go otouto to the basement" Kurenai said.

"Neechan can I ask you something" he asked getting up.

"Sure" Kurenai said.

"Why do I see a Kitsune when I'm sleep and sometimes when I got beat unconscious I would see a Kitsune" he asked.

Anko and Kurenai looked at each other, "otouto sit down" Kurenai said. She took a deep breath, "5 years ago the village was attacked by Kyuubi no Kitsune the 9 tailed Kitsune. The Yondaime battled it but he couldn't beat it so he sealed it, unfortunately you was the kid he sealed it in" Kurenai said.

"Y-y-y-y-y-you m-m-m-mean I'm a d-d-d-demon" he asked.

Anko and Kurenai frowned at that, "look gaki your not a demon or the Kitsune, your Naruto Uzumaki and your our little brother and always will be, so don't ever call yourself that again" Anko said.

"And those who call you that don't know what they are talking about, they are to stupid to see that your keeping us safe by making sure the real demon don't get out of its cage" Kurenai said.

"S-so y-you d-don't h-hate m-me" he asked.

"Don't start this again gaki if we hated you we wouldn't be taking care of you, we both love you gaki and always will" Anko said.

"Yea now lets go, we need to start your chakra training soon so you can learn to use the chakra Kyuubi lends you" Kurenai said.

"What do you mean lends me" Naruto asked.

"Well Kyuubi is able to see some of the stuff but not much, and has been lending you small amounts of chakra to keep you alive, but since we came it has done it less and less I believe if you can talk to Kyuubi you can work out a deal that allows you to use more chakra in exchange for a little more freedom" Kurenai said.

"Is that a good idea I mean if Kyuubi tried to kill everyone wont it try it again" Naruto asked.

"Well that's why you need to make a deal, it had to have a reason for attacking us then if we find out why we could make Kyuubi's punishment more bearable" Anko said.

"Ok" Naruto said.

"Well lets go" Kurenai said. The two went down to the basement to start training, "now otouto I need you to sit in a meditation position", Kurenai also got into this position.

"Ok now what neechan" he asked.

"Close your eyes and try and find a glowing ball in the pit of your stomach it should be

blue if you find it say something" Kurenai said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on finding his chakra. After a few hour so f just sitting in the same position Naruto started to lose focus then there was a bright flash, not that the two could see it, and it pulled them both into the light, "neechan whats this" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, stay close to me" Kurenai said. She went into her pouch and pulled out two kunai's. They walked down the wet hall and found 3 doors, one named strength, one named courage, and one named memories. Kurenai went up to the doors and the only one that was opened was the one that said memories. So she led him in, once they was in she wished she didn't bring him in since they was memories of his past. Naruto buried his face in Kurenai's back as she led him down the hall.

**Welcome** she heard.

She looked around and saw no one, "show yourself" she demanded.

**I can't come to your your going to have to keep walking** the voice said.

Kurenai gripped the kunai's tighter and led Naruto on, "where are we" she asked as she looked at the gate. The door they walked out slammed shut.

**Thank you for coming** the voice said.

Kurenai pulled her kunai's up, "show yourself" she said.

The voice chuckled, **your a brave one but I'll stop making you wonder **the voice stepped up into the light,** I'm sure you know who I am** the voice said.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune" Kurenai said.

**Correct** Kyuubi said.

"Why did you bring us here" Kurenai asked.

**Not my choice its the design of the seal** Kyuubi said pointing to the seal with his paw.

"Ok but how do we leave" Kurenai ask.

**Well you leave when your business here is finished I'll assume since it brought you here for a reason** Kyuubi said.

"I see well since we are here lets work out a deal" Kurenai said.

**Ok** Kyuubi said in a curious tone.

"I want you to let Naruto use your chakra when needed freely" Kurenai said.

**My chakra, what exactly do you mean since the seal draws out my chakra when needed anyway to heal him** Kyuubi said.

"Well I have noticed that after the Uchiha's last attack on him you would interfere when he was beat unconscious" Kurenai said.

**Yes I can't have the gaki die now can I it looks bad on me** Kyuubi said.

"Here is the deal you let Naruto have access to your chakra without interference and you get a little more freedom" Kurenai said.

**This is interesting just how much chakra you talking because if he takes to much I automatically will take over **Kyuubi said.

"Well he will have the freedom to access your eyes as if they was a doujutsu, and at least 1 tails worth of chakra but he is only allowed to use that much chakra if he is about to die" Kurenai said.

**I see but there are some people who are more powerful then 1 tails worth of my chakra** Kyuubi said

"Well how about he gets the equivalent of 2 kage's level of your power and if he is fighting another jinchuuriki he will need enough to fight that person on an even level" Kurenai said.

**You do realize that even if I agree to this he wont ever be able to take more then 4 tails worth of my power** Kyuubi said.

"That's fine" Kurenai said.

**Now you said I get more freedom explain this** Kyuubi said.

"Otouto what are you willing to trade for this deal" Kurenai asked when boy who haven't taken his face out of her back the entire time.

He thought, "s-s-s-s-s-senses" he whispered.

"Ok you get to taste, feel, hear, see, and smell everything he does, basically anything that has to do with the basic senses and you get to talk freely to him in his mind but you have to promise on your 9 tails that your wont try to take over him" Kurenai said.

Kyuubi thought for a minute, **fine I agree to that deal and I promise on my 9 tails I wont take over his body, but I also want one more thing** Kyuubi said.

"Whats that" Kurenai said.

**You have to summon me out so I can walk around as a tiny Kitsune** he said.

"What how can I do that and how small" Kurenai asked.

**Well the Kitsune have a summon contract the last to use it was a kunoichi of the old Whirlpool named Kushina the contract Kitsune will bring it to you to sign it, its a family only contract that's why no one knew about it** he said.

"What how did no one notice a family summoning Kitsune's" Kurenai asked.

**Because Kitsune's are not fighters, like the canine we are expert trackers and can find anyone who we wont if we even have the smallest scent of the person, we are even better than the canine** Kyuubi said.

"So you was summoned" Kurenai asked.

**No I was not summoned like I said the only person who signed our contract in the last 25 years was Kushina, I was forced summoned by an Uchiha** Kyuubi said.

"What which Uchiha" Kurenai asked.

**The one who has the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan** Kyuubi said.

"Why was you summoned though" Kurenai asked.

**I'm guessing because the only person able to negate the effect of the Sharingan on me was not here or is dead, some lady with a diamond on her head** Kyuubi said.

"I see thank you for telling me this, I will try everything to find the one who summoned you and make them pay" Kurenai said.

**No don't that will not do nothing but cause more war, you must train him to access ****his chakra once he have access to it I will train him in his sleep to use my eyes and ****chakra to the full potential that he will be able to, also if you don't mind I would like to make this a kekkei genkai for him and his future kids** Kyuubi said.

"Sure" Kurenai said.

**Good now you need to leave** Kyuubi said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

They opened their eyes to find themselves in the hospital Kurenai groaned, "why are we here" she asked.

"What you was out for a few hours" Anko said.

"What really it only felt like a few minutes" Kurenai said, "how is he did he wake up" she finished.

Anko looked over at him, "he just now waking" she said.

The Hokage cleared his throat, "would you be so kind as to explain what happened" he asked.

Kurenai looked around and saw not only the Hokage but Tsume, Hana, Hinata, Tenten, Hiashi, Inoichi, Ino, Shikaku, Shikamaru, Chouza, Choji, Shibi, Shino, Kakashi, and Yuugao, "what are all you doing here" she asked.

"Well Anko sent a clone to tell us you was in the hospital and we was with our kids at the time so we brought them" Tsume said.

"Now Kure-hime what the hell happened there was this bright flash of light then when I went to see what it was you both was unconscious" Anko said.

"Well I was teaching otouto to access his chakra then the next thing I know we was inside this place that had 3 door, one said strength, one said courage, and one said memories I tried them all but only one was open" she said.

"What happened next" Anko said.

"It was otouto's memories, I guided him through until I heard a voice welcome us, we followed the voice until we found it, it was...." Kurenai stopped.

"What was it" Hinata asked.

Kurenai looked at Naruto then at Anko, "you all must promise not to say anything about this" they all promised, "have you all noticed how otouto gets treated differently, always beaten until he was unconscious" she asked.

"I have seen it happen once otousan was so mad that he completely destroyed the persons brain, I threw up from what that person did to him" Ino said.

"The same thing happened with Hinata when she saw that happen" Hiashi said.

"Well the reason for that is because 5 years ago..." she was cut off.

"Kurenai do you think this is a good idea" the Hokage asked.

"No disrespect Hokage but your plan didn't work to well we have to tell them the truth if otouto will ever have any true friends" Kurenai said.

"I know but this could have a negative effect" he said.

"Honestly how much different can they treat him from how he is already treated" Anko asked.

"Fine continue I just hope this is the right thing to do" the Hokage said.

"Me to" Kurenai said, "well 5 years ago the village was attacked by Kyuubi no Kitsune and the Yondaime fought against him but couldn't beat him so he sealed Kyuubi inside a kid" she stopped and looked at how they was taking this so far, they all looked like they realized what was going to be said and looked horrified also, "the only kid born that day was otouto, well at least that was what the counsel said, so the baby used was.." she stopped again.

"Naruto-san" Hinata whispered.

"Right" Kurenai said.

The next thing anyone knows Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Hana was across the room hugging Naruto crying. The adults just looked at them, the boys just looked as if they was in deep thought and Naruto looked terrified that they might kill him, "Naruto-san your no monster" Hinata said.

"That's right your a good kid just misunderstood" Tenten said.

"I can't believe this village is so stupid to blame you for that" Ino said.

"We will protect you and be your friend" Hana said.

"Girls please go back to your parents, he is already terrified from the attention, he don't need you all crushing him to death" Anko said.

"Sorry" they mumbled and went back to their seats.

"Naruto your a kid just like us, and the second youngest you just had bad luck being born that day your one of us and always be" Choji said.

"Don't bother with listening to this troublesome village we are your true friends as long as we are here you will never be alone" Shikamaru said.

"Naruto thank you for keeping us safe" Shino said.

"Well that went better than I thought it would" Kurenai said.

"Yes and I'm glad they accepted him" the Hokage said.

"Me to once he get use to them and learns to trust them they will all be the best of friends" Anko said.

"I have more" Kurenai said.

"Whats that" the Hokage asked.

"Well we made a deal with Kyuubi, before you yell out Hokage this was done for Naruto's protection and there is no reversing it" Kurenai when she saw the Hokage about to blow a blood vessel, "now the deal was that Naruto gets access to the equivalent of 2 kage's of chakra from him to use freely and he is also able to use the Kyuubi's eyes as if they was a doujutsu" Kurenai said.

"What does Kyuubi get" Anko asked.

"Senses, whatever Naruto taste, feel, hear, see, and smell he does, basically anything that has to do with the basic senses and he get to talk freely to him in his mind but I made him promise not to try and take Naruto over" Kurenai said.

"Was that the best idea to do" the Hokage said.

"Well I did it looking out for my otouto, me and Anko wont always be here to protect him when he needs us and we can't always count on the clans to protect him from the counsel, eventually they will find away to blame him for something or try and have him killed I'm just preparing him for something that we all know will happen" Kurenai said.

"I for one think it was a good idea, I mean if anyone of us had the Kyuubi sealed inside us we can't honestly say we wouldn't try and get access to his chakra, this way Kyuubi has a little more freedom then spending all Naruto's live being used, trust me that will only give Kyuubi a reason to try and take him over" Anko said.

"I also believe it was the right thing to do since this will give him away to protect himself from the Uchiha who we all know have been trying to kill him since he was born" Hiashi said.

"Ok is there anything else" the Hokage asked.

"Yes, he wants to make the Kitsune eyes and everything that comes with it a bloodline and I'm getting a contract" Kurenai said.

"Contract" Tsume asked.

"Yes the Kitsune have a contract its a family contract used by a family in the old Whirlpool the last to sign it was Kushina, they are not a fighting summon but a tracking summon, and according to Kyuubi even better at it than the canine" Kurenai said.

"Kushina" the Hokage asked.

"Yes" Kurenai said.

"That all" Anko asked.

"Nope one more thing, Kyuubi is also part of the summoning, he agreed to let me and Naruto and our family sign it only if we summon him as small HARMLESS Kitsune" she said putting an emphasis on harmless.

The Hokage thought about this, "as long as he stay away from where people can see him then that's fine" the Hokage said.

"Not like that will matter anyway, we already made the deal so no matter what you say it will happen, both me and otouto are bound by our word" Kurenai said..

"Hold on if Kyuubi is a summon did Kushina summon him" Yuugao asked.

"No actually he said he was forced summon by an Uchiha one that has something called the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan whatever that is" Kurenai said.

Kakashi's eyes widen, "are you sure he said that, are you sure it was the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan" he asked Kurenai.

"Yes why" Kurenai asked.

"Because only one Uchiha in history have had it" Kakashi said.

"How do you know" Anko asked.

"Because Obito told me all about it and how forbidden it was, he said the only way to get it is by taking the Mangekyou from your blood brother and combining it with your giving you 4 eyes to prevent you from going blind from the Mangekyou Sharingan" Kakashi said.

"W-who was the person" Kurenai asked hesitantly.

"Madara Uchiha yes the very same that fought the Shodai for power of Konoha when it was first created over 80 years ago" Kakashi said.

"How is that possible" the Hokage asked.

"No clue" Kakashi said.

There was a big puff of smoke and a snake and Kitsune was there, I'm looking for Kurenai the Kitsune said.

"That's me" Kurenai said.

Here is the Kitsune contract as promised the Kitsune said.

"Thank you" Kurenai looked at the names on the scroll, "hey was Kushina the same Kushina Uzumaki that came from Whirlpool" she asked.

The very same one you know her the Kitsune asked.

"That's her son" Kurenai said.

He does smell like her the Kitsune said then disappeared with the scroll that Kurenai signed.

"I can't believe Kushina had a Kitsune contract" Tsume said.

"Who is Kushina" Hinata asked.

"That was otouto's kaasan she disappeared after giving birth, no one truly knows if she is dead or not but most think she is" Kurenai said.

"Well forget about that right now its not the time or place, why is the snake here" the Hokage said.

I'm here to give a message to Anko the snake said.

"Whats the message" Anko asked.

Tell sensei that there is noway in hell I'm coming back, I already lost everything to that village I am not going to lose the last person I have, neither me nor Shizune are coming back anytime soon the snake said it also threw the scrolls at Anko, she needs those back when your done and your not to show those to anyone the snake then disappeared.

"How did she know I asked her to come back" the Hokage asked.

"Don't know, but Kure-Hime these are those chakra scrolls I asked for" Anko said looking at them.

"Well he hasn't gained access to his chakra yet" Kurenai said.

"Well when he do we have scrolls" Anko said.

"Can we go home now" Kurenai asked.

"Sure, just be careful when you train him" the Hokage said.

"Don't tell those jerkasses about this or I will have one of these Kitsune's find both Jiraiya and Tsunade and tell them you lied about otouto" Kurenai threatened.

"Deal" the Hokage said quickly.

"Anko can you ask Tsunade-sama for medic scrolls so I can learn from them" Tenten said.

"Sure, I'll ask her the next time I send her a letter" Anko said.

"Otousan can I learn medics" Hinata asked.

"What you mean out in the open I already know you have been studying medics secretly" Hiashi said.

"How" Hinata asked.

"Your my daughter I know these things, and you can study medics but I'm going to increase your Jyuuken training" Hiashi said.

"Deal" Hinata said.

"Otousan..." Ino was cut off.

"I don't care if that's what you want then you can" Inoichi said.

"I'm already in vet training so I guess I could study to be a medic also" Hana said.

"If you want" Tsume said.

"Ok I'm going home, we still have plenty of light to train" Kurenai said.

"Kurenai will you put Naruto through the CRA" the Hokage asked.

"Noway otouto will have enough trouble with one person he don't need another one" Kurenai laughed.

"I would agree" Anko said.

"Ok remember nothing said leaves this room" the Hokage said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

It was a month before Naruto's 6th birthday. Kurenai was in Hiashi's office talking about a mission he wanted done, "Kurenai you had a few months to learn to use your new contract now would you be willing to help me with something I need tracking" Hiashi said.

"Sure" Kurenai said.

"Ok I need you to track down Tsunade and bring her back here not only for Naruto's birthday but also because in the few months the girls have learned so much in medics at such a rate I fear that they will soon have nothing else to learn without having a medic to train them and I believe the medics at the hospital are lacking to be a great teacher for them" Hiashi said.

"How exactly did you get this pass the Hokage" Kurenai asked.

Hiashi shrugged, "mention trying to get one of the Sennin's back here and he will let you do almost anything as long as you don't mention Naruto" Hiashi said.

"Fine I'll do it, I think meeting her will be good for his development anyway" Kurenai said.

"Ok you leave as soon as possible" Hiashi said.

"What if she doesn't want to come back" Kurenai said.

"Do what ever you must to get her here, this is an S ranked mission and you will be paid on her coming here, I don't care what it takes" Hiashi said.

"Right" Kurenai left and went to her house, "Hime otouto where are you" she yelled

walking in the front door.

"We are in the back" Anko yelled back.

Kurenai walked to the back to find Anko and Naruto practicing the 5th dance of snake style taijutsu, "Hime otouto I have a mission" Kurenai said.

"How long" Anko asked.

"Don't know but I will be back before otouto's birthday" Kurenai said.

"What kind of mission" Anko asked.

"Tracking for Hiashi, he wants me to try and bring Tsunade back to train the girls in medics, well that's the official reason anyway" Kurenai said.

"Oh be careful Kure-hime" Anko said hugging her and giving her a quick kiss.

"Bye neechan, will you bring me something back" Naruto said.

"Don't I always and you still haven't wore the last gift I brought you back" Kurenai said kissing him on the top of his head.

"Neechan I told you I would wear it" Naruto said.

"I know be good for Hime" Kurenai said.

"I'm always good" Naruto said.

"You better leave if your going to try and find her in a month" Anko said.

Summoning no jutsu Kurenai summoned a Kitsune that came to her waist, "can you help me track someone" she asked.

Of course do you have a picture or something I can follow scent from the Kitsune asked.

"Well I'm looking for Tsunade of the Sennin's" Kurenai said.

Oh well hop on everyone knows what she looks like the Kitsune said.

"Bye otouto Hime" then Kurenai and the Kitsune was gone.

"Well otouto lets finish up training then we can go to the park" Anko said.

"Ok nee" Naruto said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

A week later in Port City casino Tsunade was playing the slot machine. Shizune was standing behind her with Ton-Ton in her arms. Tsunade pulled the lever and, won, Tsunade just looked as the coins came rolling out the machine. Shizune looked excited and pulled out a large bag and started to fill it with the coins, "I have a bad feeling" Tsunade said.

"Nonsense you just finally won" Shizune said.

Tsunade put another coin in then pulled the lever again and won again, "Shizune we are leaving" Tsunade said.

"What why you just won twice" Shizune said.

"That's the point this means someone is looking for me" Tsunade said.

"Someone is always looking for you" Shizune said.

"No I mean here in Port City, someone knows we are here" Tsunade said.

"How could anyone have found you" Shizune asked.

"Hey miss you can't bring your pet in here" yelled the door men.

"You wont stop me and its not a pet" Kurenai replied.

"Miss I will ask you again to remove your pet or be thrown out" the guard said.

"By who" Kurenai asked.

"By us" Kurenai turned and saw 3 missing nin's who was hired to work at this casino.

"Really you can try" Kurenai said.

"Don't say we didn't warn you" one said.

They disappeared and attacked Kurenai from different sides. Kurenai went through some hand signs, _flower petals escape_ Kurenai said. Her and the Kitsune dissolved in pink flower petals, _tree binging of death_ she caught all three of them in the genjutsu. "Hold it Kurenai don't kill them" Tsunade said walking up to them.

"Tsunade-sama I need to talk to you" Kurenai said.

"Why and stop calling me sama I hate that its bad enough Shizune, who is like a daughter to me, wont stop calling me that" Tsunade asked.

Kurenai ended her genjutsu, "lets get out of here its kind of hostile" she said.

"You think you just was about to kill the three guards" Tsunade said.

"They shouldn't have got in my way" Kurenai said.

"Lets go, and how do you summon Kitsune's the only person who could summon them is dead" Tsunade said.

"Well I can't tell you that just yet, but I am here to ask you to come back to Konoha" Kurenai said.

"No I'm not going back there didn't that snake tell Anko that already" Tsunade said.

"Yes it but please this is important" Kurenai said.

"Well tell me" Tsunade said.

"I can't I'm forbidden to say it but please trust me, I can make it worth your while" Kurenai said.

"How" Tsunade asked.

"I'm not here for the Hokage but Hiashi Hyuuga officially he wants you back to train Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Hana in medics because of the rate they are learning from the scrolls he fears that there is no one in Konoha that's able to teach them the things they need to succeed in the area" Kurenai said.

"I understand all that but how is this worth my while" Tsunade asked.

"Aside from having 4 medics you know will be able to handle any situation Hiashi will pay off all your dept you collected from the last 6 years" Kurenai said.

"All of it" Tsunade asked.

"All of it" Kurenai said.

"I wont have to go into my families savings" Tsunade asked.

"Not unless you want to" Kurenai said.

Tsunade thought about it, "is that his only motivation" Tsunade asked.

Kurenai breathed slowly, "no I have a reason for you to come back also, but I can't tell you, its more of a surprise" Kurenai said.

Tsunade thought about it again, "why not Tsunade-sama only for a few months to train these girls and to see her surprise, and you get your debt cleared" Shizune said.

"Fine but only until the end of the year" Tsunade said.

"Thank you this will be the best birthday present ever" Kurenai said.

"Birthday present" Tsunade asked.

Kurenai's eyes widen, "shit I have to go shopping I need a present, dammit what to get him" Kurenai said frantically.

Calm down Kurenai we can go shopping here, they have great trade shops here the Kitsune said.

"Your right, you don't mind going shopping so I can get my otouto a present do you" Kurenai asked.

"Not at all we will pick him up a present also" Tsunade said.

"Thank you, also he is training to become a shinobi" Kurenai said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

On October 1st the three kunoichi's was walking up to the gate, "Tsunade can you and Shizune put up a genjutsu until tomorrow" Kurenai asked.

"Why" Tsunade asked.

"I told you that you was a surprise for not only my otouto but also for the girls, they look up to you as a hero" Kurenai said.

"Fine" Tsunade said.

"Also my otouto has trust issues and is terrified of adults, I'll tell you his story after you meet him" Kurenai said.

"Ok" Tsunade said.

"Oh and don't make any notion that you know anyone here act like your just meeting every one to help sell the idea" Kurenai said.

"Fine stop with all the rules" Tsunade said.

They walked up to the gate, "hello Shikaku they are with me, they are extended family here for a visit" Kurenai said.

Shikaku looked at them then shrugged, "me and the family will be over at 6 tomorrow for the party" he said.

"Ok don't forget to remind everyone else please" Kurenai said.

"Don't worry I wont" Shikaku said.

"Really you know how important this is" Kurenai said.

"I know I know now get going before you draw to much attention" Shikaku said.

They walked to Kurenai's house, "otouto Hime I'm home" she yelled. "Oh I forgot me ad Anko are kind of dating" she whispered.

"We didn't need to know that" Tsunade said.

"Neechan" Naruto ran through the kitchen from the yard and jumped on her in a hug.

"Welcome home Kure-Hime" Anko said.

"Hi otouto I missed you to, hi Hime" Kurenai said.

"Neechan, w-w-who a-are t-they" Naruto asked.

Everyone frowned at that stutter, "otouto what have we told you about that" Kurenai said.

"But n-neechan" he wined still carefully watching the two.

"Kure-Hime you know how he is around people, especially people he don't know" Anko said.

Kurenai sighed, "they are my extended family here for a visit" Kurenai said.

"Come on take him away so I can set up" Anko said.

"Fine want to go to the park or visit your friends otouto" Kurenai asked.

Naruto frowned, "the park neechan" Naruto said.

Kurenai looked at Anko, "they all was busy, you know" she hinted towards the decorations.

"Oh well lets go, you can come with us or stay" Kurenai said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

The four walked to the park. The three kunoichi's sat on the bench as Naruto played by himself. Tsunade frowned she was having a hard time keeping her genjutsu strong, "what the hell" she asked Kurenai.

"I told you it would be worth your while to come back, and the Hokage did forbid me and Anko for mentioning him to you or Jiraiya" Kurenai said.

"How long...." Tsunade left her sentence off.

"Five years until I finally snapped and had enough, and I wasn't the only one, you will meet the rest tomorrow" Kurenai said.

"Five years" Tsunade asked.

"I know but I had to save up money and I'm only 18 what did you want me to take care of him while I was a genin with no parents or money" Kurenai asked.

"No you did the right thing but Kakashi" Tsunade asked.

"The counsel kept him out the village as much as possible" Kurenai said.

They went back to watching Naruto in silence. He was enjoying himself until a Sasuke walked up to the park, "dammit" Kurenai cursed.

"What" Shizune asked.

"Hey dobe your in my way move" Sasuke said.

Naruto recoiled and moved away as fast as possible, "p-p-p-p-please l-l-l-l-l-leave m-m-m-me a-a-a-a-alone" he said through tears.

"Why should I" he asked getting ready to punch him.

"Touch my otouto and you will have more problems than you can deal with" Kurenai said.

"What your going to hit me" he taunted.

"No I will" Tenten said punching Sasuke in the face knocking him down, "if I ever see you trying to bully my friend I will make you pay" she threatened.

"Do you know who I am" he said standing up and getting in her face.

"The prototype jerkass and bastard of the Uchiha clan" she said.

"Why you" he hit her in the face.

Tenten got up and jumped at him punching him in the stomach. Tenten then grabbed her scrolls, she was about to summon her weapons when she was stopped, "Sasuke next time I wont stop her not get out of my sight" Kurenai demanded. Sasuke got up and ran off, "otouto you ok" she asked.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-neechan w-w-w-w-w-what d-d-d-d-did I do t-t-t-to him" he cried out through his tears.

"Nothing otouto, he is just doing this because he knows your afraid of him" Kurenai said getting on her knees and pulling him on to her lap, "shh neechan got you your safe" she said.

"Kurenai is he going to be ok" Tenten asked worried about him.

"Yes thank you Tenten for what you did, I can't hit him no matter how much I want to"

Kurenai said.

"I'll do it anytime I see him messing with my friend, I worked to hard for him to have confidence in himself for that jerkass to ruin it" Tenten said.

"We all did, all we can hope is that one day Naruto gets the confidence to stand up to him like we know he can" Kurenai said.

"Well I have to get home for dinner, otousan is bringing me over at 6" Tenten said.

"Ok thank you again" Kurenai said. Tenten ran off, "now you see why the Hokage was so terrified to tell you and Jiraiya about him" Kurenai said.

Tsunade was seething ready to rip a few Uchiha's apart for what she just saw, "only a few hours Tsunade hold it in for a few hours" she mumbled to herself, "lets go back to your house, if I stay out here any longer someone is going to die" she said.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea, that damn Sasuke always find away to know where he is and bully on him, he only does it when he knows someone who can hit him ain't around to" Kurenai said.

"I see why you didn't want to come back, not even 2 hours and I want to kill someone" Shizune said.

"Oh tomorrow your going to want to destroy this damn village" Kurenai said.

They walked back to the house Anko had finished setting up the yard, "hey I'm finished" she looked at Naruto, "that damn Uchiha" she asked. Kurenai just nodded walking up stairs to his room, "I swear I can't wait till he put that bastard in his place" Anko said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

The next day of Naruto's birthday he was afraid to come out his room. Kurenai literally had to force him to wash up and get dressed. He did request to wear the all white outfit she bought him. They played card games for the next few hours. The time of the party came and soon all the kids and every adult he started to trust was there. They was sitting in the backyard waiting for him to open his present, "hold on otouto before you open your presents I have a special present for you" Kurenai said.

"R-really neechan w-whats that" he asked.

"Well you know those two people I was with the two I said was my extended relatives" she said.

"Y-yes" he said.

"Well they are not my relatives" she said.

The two walked up, "well at first we didn't want to come but with persuasion and a promise by Hiashi Hyuuga we decided to come" Tsunade said.

"W-w-w-whats t-t-the s-s-surprise" Naruto asked.

"Well" Shizune ended her genjutsu, "I'm Shizune the apprentice of Tsunade the Sennin" Shizune said.

Tsunade canceled her genjutsu, "and I'm Tsunade of the Sennin's the worlds best medic" she said.

Naruto's eyes widen with fear, "t-t-t-t-they j-j-j-j-j-just..." he didn't finish his sentence as he passed out.

Tsunade sweatdropped, "not the welcome I wanted" she said.

"Well due to his past its expected" Kurenai said.

"How did you get her back" the Hokage said.

"It was harder than I would have liked but due to her natural carious nature and a promise I made it possible" Kurenai said.

"Why do I have the feeling I wont like this" Hiashi said.

"Well your the one who said do anything I can and you don't care how I do it as long as I get her back" Kurenai said.

"Ok what was this promise" Hiashi asked.

"That you pay off all her debt from the last 6 years" Kurenai said.

"What are you serious" Hiashi yelled out scaring Hinata.

"Hey you should have been more careful in your description" Kurenai said.

"Wow that's what it took to get you here how long your staying" the Hokage asked.

"For the rest of the year" Tsunade said.

"Wait a minute I'm not paying that all, Hokage since your part of the reason she left and was so hard to get back I think you should at least pay 40 percent of the debt" Hiashi said.

"What no way this was a mission you sent her on you have to pay for it" the Hokage said.

"I don't care but I'm not teaching anyone medics until it gets paid off" Tsunade said.

"Fine this is something Hinata wants so I will pay it" Hiashi said.

"Sensei I will teach the medics at the hospital if you pay me" Tsunade said.

"How much" the Hokage asked.

"The equivalent of what his medical bills was past 6 years" Tsunade said.

"What that was over 5 million" the Hokage said.

"5 million impossible, he is not big enough to even have a bill of over 100 thousand" Tsunade said.

"Well I'm no medic and the report for him came to 5 million" the Hokage said.

"Well will you take it or not" Tsunade asked.

"Fine" the Hokage said.

"Gaki you ok" Anko asked.

"Nee t-t-they j-j-j-just changed l-l-like t-t-the s-s-s-spinning eyes" Naruto said.

"Shit I should have mentioned that for you not to do that" Kurenai cursed.

"More Uchiha's doing" Shizune asked.

"Yes, he is terrified of the Sharingan or any Uchiha for that matter" Kakashi said.

"Well lets finish opening presents we have tomorrow for that story, this is his first birthday party and I want it to be perfect" Kurenai said.

"Open mine first gaki" Anko said.

Naruto tore the paper off slowly and carefully. Once it was off he opened the lid off the box, inside was an all black shinobi outfit complete with the belt and the straps for 2 katana's on the belt, "n-nee t-this i-is g-great" Naruto said hugging Anko.

"Mine next" Kurenai said.

Naruto also opened this one slowly and carefully. The present was a katana, "n-neechan" he asked confused.

"Well every great shinobi has a weapon, but that katana was once used by the very first Uzumaki, it cost me 1 million dollars to buy" Kurenai said.

"T-thank y-you n-neechan" he said hugging her.

From Yuugao he got 2 full sets of shuriken's, kunai's, and senbon's and a promise to teach him to use them. Hinata got him a book on different seals, Tenten got him staff but this staff allowed him to make it 3 feet long and came with a case to put on his back, she promised to show him to use it. Hana gave him a training manual on how to train different types of animals to be partners, it even had a section on Kitsune's which she booked marked for him. Shino got him a coat and a pair of glasses like his. Shikamaru got him a chess game and a book that told him how to play. Choji got him some recipe books. The parents gave him a pass that allowed him to come into their compound anytime he needed to. The Hokage gave him a replica of the Hokage's hat and robe, he immediately put it on of course it was way to big for him. Shizune gave him a a scroll that told him how to train in what ever element he was, which was promptly took by Anko along with his weapons until he was ready for them. Tsunade got him shinobi survival kit.

Kurenai stood up in front of everyone, "hey I have something to say" she said. Everyone turned and looked at her, "I know this is hard for otouto but it has been an entire year since I decided it was time for a change in the way he was treated, and to be honest I knew it would be hard but I didn't know it would be this hard to change his out look on people, adults specifically" she then blinked away a tear, "on this day a year ago Naruto was o terrified of me that I had to demand him to come to me just so he can see that not all adults hate him. When I hugged him I felt his body stiffen as if he expected me to hit him when he got free he ran" she had tears running down her face, "I should have followed him but I didn't, then I found out he was in the hospital unconscious and I was so scared when he didn't wake up after a few hours, I refused to leave the hospital without him" everyone else started to cry also, "finally when he woke up I just wanted to jump for joy and that also was the first time I heard him talk without fear in his voice, then he was afraid because I have red eyes. After some prodding he told me why he was afraid of the Sharingan and I will say this all Uchiha's have lost what respect I had for them" Kurenai said this hotly, "I went to his apartment and nothing in it worked, he had no heat, no hot water, his door didn't even shut at that point I snapped and yelled at the Hokage for how Naruto was being treated, the next day Anko came over to my house and when I introduced her to Naruto the look of rejection on Anko's face when Naruto ran away from her in fear was almost heart breaking, but that was when everything changed for Naruto" she finished.

"If you all think I was treated badly because of Orochi-teme what I witness him go through was a thousand times worse" Anko said.

"I know the only people in this world that otouto trust is me and Hime but please be patient with him, we are trying to fix the damage caused by this village and you know something of this scale takes time" Kurenai said.

"We will be as patient as we have to" Hiashi said.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHALLENGE by Aengus: According to Erik Erickson, German-American psychologist noted for his theories on the development of children, because of Naruto's childhood as the outcast child that no one wanted or had time for, Naruto has severe attachment issues and problems socializing with others his age, not to mention a terrible fear of adults. Instead of him being the loud idiot that is portrayed in the manga and anime, Naruto should be very quiet, shy, extreme nervousness, with excessive smiling and nodding. In essence Naruto does not trust anyone, a severe inferiority complex, all the while being one of the most competent and caring ninja in the village. Sasuke cannot be his friend in any way, shape, or form; he is the main antagonist to Naruto's growth and relationships with others, sometimes even going out of his way to try and ruin them. During the main story, a kunoichi begins to have feelings for him and must convince him of that fact.**

**Conditions: No yaoi, no good Sasuke, no Harem (he's going to have enough problems with one girl), no 'over-night' change for Naruto, no Naruto/older women (ex. Anko, Kurenai, or Tsunade), while I would prefer a Naruto/Temari, I won't insist.**

Chapter 3

Kurenai walked into the Hokage's office, "Hokage how has things been since Tsunade came back" she asked.

"Good, she completely changed the hospital, everyone who wouldn't treat Naruto as any other patient was fired and had their medical cards taken, now its mostly filled with ANBU for now until she finish training the new medics" the Hokage said.

"Good, I been thinking over the last month, and I want to take otouto outside the village for a training mission with Hime" she said.

"What why should I allow this" the Hokage asked.

"Because otouto can't get trained properly here when he is afraid of everyone" Kurenai said.

"And taking him out the village will be better" the Hokage asked.

"Well it will at least give him a fair chance to learn everything he should have learned, besides he could do without the glares that the villagers are giving him, if you allow us to take him outside the village for 2 years until he is old enough to go to the academy with no one to judge him unfairly it could increase his confidence" Kurenai said.

The Hokage thought about it, "if I agree to this mission you must send me a report every month, and you will take an ANBU with you" he said.

Kurenai thought, "deal but I get to pick the ANBU" she said.

"Ok" he replied.

"Kakashi Hatake" she replied.

"Why him and not Yuugao" the Hokage asked.

"We need someone who can teach him ninjutsu and more taijutsu styles along with speed, and no one is better in all those areas than him" Kurenai said.

"Ok, I'll have him meet you at your house later tonight so you can leave" the Hokage said.

"Also can we bring special jounin Gekkou Hayate with us" she asked.

"Why" the Hokage asked.

"Well we need someone to teach otouto to use his katana and who better than Konoha's own kenjutsu expert" Kurenai said.

"Ok I'll have him meet you also" the Hokage said.

"Thank you" Kurenai then walked out.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

"Hime" Kurenai called out entering the house.

"Quiet the gaki is sleeping" Anko said walking down stairs.

"Oh, well get your clothes packed we are going on a mission" Kurenai said.

"What kind" Anko asked.

"A training mission, I was able to get the Hokage to agree to let us take otouto outside the village to train him for two years at which time he will enter the academy" Kurenai said.

"So its just us three" Anko asked.

"No Kakashi and Hayate are coming also" Kurenai said.

"Why not Yuugao" Anko asked.

"Well I was going to ask for her but I think having those two will help more with kenjutsu, taijutsu, speed, and ninjutsu, we can teach him to use a kunai until we come back at which time Yuugao could teach him to use other weapons" Kurenai said.

"I see, good idea" Anko said.

"I'll pack his clothes, we are leaving tonight" Kurenai said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

A few hours later Kakashi, Hayate, Tsunade, and Shizune came to the house, "I heard you talked sensei into letting you take the gaki away from the village for 2 years" Tsunade said.

"Yes, its a training mission" Kurenai said.

"That's good, I'm going to stay here for those 2 years to train the 4 kunoichi's and the medics its taking longer than I thought" Tsunade said.

"That will be good for them, 2 years of training with you" Anko said.

"Yes, I'm going to teach those 4 everything I can in those 2 years, even my super strength, but I want Shizune to go with you just encase you need a medic" Tsunade said.

"What are you sure, we haven't been apart since you took me as your apprentice when I was 12" Shizune said.

"I'm sure, you had been training with me for 5 years, there is nothing else I can teach you and its time to make a name for yourself as a medic" Tsunade said.

"Ok I'll go, I'm going to miss you kaasan" Shizune said hugging her shocking Tsunade.

"I'm going to miss you to" Tsunade said.

"Ok, well we have to be going, we was supposed to leave an hour ago" Kurenai said.

"Good thing I packed Shizune things when she was still at the hospital" Tsunade said pulling out a scroll.

"Tsunade you don't need to stay at a hotel anymore, you can live here until we come

back" Kurenai said as Anko went to grab Naruto who was still sleeping and they all left.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Naruto expected to wake up in his warm bed, walk down stairs and see one of his neechan's cooking breakfast, but instead he woke up on the uncomfortable ground. He slowly got up and looked around and saw he was in a tent with his neechan's. He crawled out and found himself in the middle of the forest so he went back in and shock Anko who he found out was the easiest to wake. After she mumbled a what to him, "I have to go to the bathroom" he said.

Anko opened her eyes, "come on gaki" she crawled out the tent with him.

"Why are we not at home" he asked.

"We are going on a vacation for 2 years with some friends during this time we will get to train you properly" Anko said leading him further into the forest. She stopped, "here you go gaki, just go here" she told him and turned around so he can have some privacy.

After he was done he walked to Anko, "I'm done nee" he said.

"Ok gaki lets get back" Anko said. Walking back and crawling into the tent, "try and get some more sleep" she told him.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Later in the day Naruto was following Kurenai while listening to Anko as she told him exactly what they would be doing during the trip. As he listened he kept an eye on Hayate, Kakashi, and Shizune who he still didn't trust, and close to Anko, "so gaki is there anything you don't get about what we are going to be doing" Anko asked.

"So I have learn something from them" Naruto asked.

"Well yes why" Anko asked.

"Well one looks like he is going to drop and die, the other only has one eye, and the last well do I have to learn medics" Naruto asked, not that he didn't like Shizune, just not trust her yet and the thought of learning medics sounded to boring..

"Well yes you will learn medics" Anko said.

"Why they sound boring" Naruto said.

"Don't worry you will only learn the basics, no one is going to make you learn anything you don't want to do, but you need to learn medics because it has saved your life a number of times" Anko said.

"Ok nee, but whats kenjutsu" he asked.

"Well you remember that katana I took from you" she asked he nodded, "well your going

to learn to use it the type fighting used is called kenjutsu, but the actual technique you will learn depend on Hayate" Anko said.

"Ok so sicky is good at kenjutsu" Naruto asked.

"He is an expert" Anko said.

"Ok do I have to learn another taijutsu what wrong with the one you are teaching me" Naruto asked.

"Well nothing except I'm not supposed to be teaching it to you, the counsel banned anyone from learning it, the reason I taught you is....well I just wanted to" Anko said.

"Oh, so will I keep learning it" Naruto asked.

"Of course, your going to learn snake style and any other style Kakashi thinks he can teach you" Anko said.

"What style can he teach me" Naruto asked.

"Well I can teach you the style used by the Yondaime" Kakashi said.

"Really" Naruto asked.

"Of course he was my sensei, he had me copy and learn it just to teach it to you" Kakashi said.

"Why would he want me to learn his style" Naruto asked.

"I think its time to tell otouto about his parents" Kurenai said.

"Ok should I go first" Kakashi asked.

"Yes" Kurenai said.

"Well Naruto your otousan was Minato Namikaze, he was also known as the Yondaime and Konoha's yellow flash, and my sensei" Kakashi stopped and looked at the sky.

"So I'm the son of the Yondaime" Naruto asked.

"Yes but don't tell anyone just yet, we don't want this into the wrong hands" Anko said.

"Well your otousan was a great man and even better shinobi, he always put his friends before himself, he was so excited when he found out he was going to have a son, but when Kyuubi attacked he quickly sealed all his jutsu's up and gave it to me to teach you when I thought you was ready, he also had me copy his taijutsu style with my Sharingan and learn it so I can teach you" Kakashi said.

"Why didn't anyone ever tell me" Naruto asked.

"Because everyone thinks the Yondaime is a god and him being killed sealing Kyuubi in you, they blame you for his death" Kakashi said.

"What about my kaasan" Naruto asked.

"Well your kaasan was Kushina Uzumaki she was my sensei and taught me everything about genjutsu, she taught me all the genjutsu's that she knew and she was as excited about having you that a kaasan can be, after you was born she disappeared, most thought she was killed, but I don't think so, I have a feeling that she was kidnapped" Kurenai said.

"Who would want to kidnap my kaasan" Naruto asked.

"A lot of people, considering she was considered to be a genjutsu expert and was the last of the Uzumaki's who are all genjutsu experts and kenjutsu experts" Kurenai said.

"So you will teach me genjutsu like my kaasan" Naruto asked.

"I will try" Kurenai said.

**Gaki you wont be able to learn genjutsu because the seal lets to much of my chakra through for you to ever be able to control correct** Kyuubi said.

"Neechan Kyuubi said to much of his chakra goes through the seal to control correct and use genjutsu" Naruto said.

"Ask him is there away to get rid of the chakra to get it to a level where you can control it correct" Kurenai said.

**Tell her the only way to do that is by constantly releasing my chakra** Kyuubi said.

'How do I do that' Naruto asked.

**Well one way is sage training but you need to be a genin to even be considered for that, the other way is by using my chakra to keep your new kekkei genkai active** Kyuubi said.

"Kyuubi said I can do it by sage training but I need to be a genin to be considered for that, the other way is by using his chakra to keep my kekkei genkai active" Naruto said.

"Kekkei genkai I wasn't aware his parents had a bloodline" Shizune said.

"They don't, Naruto got it from a deal we made with Kyuubi, basically his senses are increased and his speed is increased, and he gets Kyuubi eyes like a doujutsu" Kurenai said.

"Well I think he should do it if this gets him better control of his chakra then why not keep them active" Anko said.

"That can be a great asset to have his kekkei genkai active all the time but do his doujutsu have to be active also" Kakashi asked.

"Kyuubi said no, the doujutsu can only be activated by my chakra not his, so I can use his chakra to keep everything else active burning all the extra without burning my own chakra" Naruto said.

"Good, then activate it and keep it active, we will put you through control training before we start your real training" Kurenai said.

"When do we start" Shizune asked.

"As soon as possible" Kurenai said.

"Lets wait until we get to a hotel, that way we can put up seals so no one can sense his chakra or hear the training" Anko said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Later in the day they arrived in the first village they was stopping at, it was a small village. After getting a hotel they immediately put up some seals, "ok Naruto I'm going to start your control training" Shizune said.

"What do I d first" Naruto asked.

"First you know how to access your chakra right" Shizune asked.

"Yes" Naruto said.

"Good, now focus it to the bottom of your feet and walk up the wall and across the ceiling and down the other side, keep doing this until it becomes so easy it feels as if you not even doing anything" she said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Hinata walked up to Naruto's house and knocked on the door. Tsunade opened it and let her in, "where is Naruto-san" she asked.

"Gone Kurenai, Anko, Shizune, Kakashi, and Hayate took him on a training trip for the next two years" Tsunade said.

"Two years" Hinata asked.

"Yes, during this time you, Tenten, Hana, and Ino will be taught by me and I have high expectations don't let me down" Tsunade said.

"Really" Hinata asked.

"Yes, now lets go we need to pick up the other 3 and head to class" Tsunade said.

After getting Hana, Ino, and Tenten and explained why Naruto was not in the village she led them to the training class she was teaching, "ok everyone depending on how fast you learn you can be out of this class in as short as a few months, now everyone go get a take and fish" Tsunade said.

Yuugao walked into the class, "Tsunade can I pull Hinata, Hana, Ino, and Tenten out of the class" she whispered.

"Why I'm in the middle of their training" Tsunade said.

"I know but I want to train them in weapons and other things and the only time I'm free is during the morning, I start my ANBU shift at 1 and work all day" Yuugao said.

"Fine, I will just train them at the house I'm staying at" Tsunade said.

"Thank you" Yuugao said.

"Don't worry, Hinata, Hana, Ino, and Tenten follow Yuugao your training is over" Tsunade said.

They got up and walked out with Yuugao, "don't look so sad, I'm training you in the mornings and you will continue medic training after wards since this is the only time I'm free to train you 4" she said.

"Train us in what" Hana asked.

"Weapons, speed, taijutsu, ninjutsu, expanding your chakra, and basic elemental training" Yuugao said.

"Elemental training, ain't that only for chuunin's and up" Hinata asked.

"No, the Uchiha's have been doing it since they learned to use chakra, most large shinobi families start element training early so by the time they are genin they already have the basics down and just need to learn jutsu's for that element" Yuugao told them.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

It has been 2 weeks since they arrived at the hotel and Shizune was putting Naruto through chakra control meant for a medic in training. All the while had him reading about the different organs in the body and how they work. When he wasn't with Shizune he was with Anko learning snake style. He also learned to use his bloodline senses and how to filter out what he didn't want to hear or smell. Kurenai, Kakashi, and Hayate all enjoyed the free time they had and was always gone from the hotel, but every time she returned Kurenai always brought something back for Naruto.

Now Shizune was standing in front of him with everyone else sitting around, "Naruto you now have enough control to start your real training, I'm going to start teaching you the basic medics, but you will still have to know how everything in the human body works when we are done with this training you will be able to heal anything up to broken bones" she said.

"Fine but it sounds boring" Naruto said.

"It maybe boring but when you save one of your friends lives because of this training it will be worth it" Shizune said.

"I guess your right" Naruto said.

"I am but we wont start that training just yet, I'm going to the hospital to make sure they don't need any extra help" Shizune said then walked out.

"Well I guess I can start your kenjutsu training, since you been stuck in this room for 2 weeks only leaving out for a few minutes a day lets find a place to train" Hayate said leading Naruto out the room.

"Well since Hayate is starting his training first I guess we can roam around the village to find something to do" Kakashi said.

"Good idea any ideas" Anko said.

"Lets see if they have any missions that needs to be done, we have to make money somehow during this 2 years" Kurenai said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

A week later Anko walked into the room, "hey I found a mission that is paying good and will get us out of this town" she said.

"What kind of mission" Kurenai asked.

"Well there is a village where 60 percent of the population became sick for no reason and nothing the doctors there are doing is working, they specifically request a highly skilled medic this could be your chance to get out of Tsunade shadow as a medic Shizune" Anko said.

"Your right lets go there, we can't let those people die without trying to help" Shizune said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

They arrived in the village after 2 days of traveling and Shizune immediately went to the hospital. She walked up to the reception desk, "excuse me" she said.

"Sorry miss but if your not seriously injured or sick you will have to go to the temporary hospital across the street" the lady behind the desk said.

"No you misunderstand, I'm not here because I'm sick, I'm a medic nin and my friend told me about over half the people here becoming sick" Shizune said.

The lady looked at her, "what are your qualifications and who was your trainer" she asked.

"I was taught by Tsunade of the Sennin's since I was 12 and I'm now 17 if that's enough qualifications" Shizune said.

The lady nodded, "I have to ask because the last few medics who came through wasn't qualified and caused more harm than good" she said.

"No problem just take me to who is in charge" Shizune said.

"Follow me" the lady said. She led Shizune through the hospital to an office and opened the door, "Shiguri there is a medic here to see you" she said.

"And what makes her better than the last" he asked.

"She was trained by Tsunade of the Sennin's she is more qualified than you are" she replied.

"Send her in" Shiguri said. Shizune walked in the room, "your here about the mission request I sent out" he asked.

"Yes" she said.

"Well lets get started" he replied.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

A month later Tsunade was sitting in the living room reading the morning paper. She looked at the headline, 'Medic Shizune Stopped and Cured Virus in Plano Village' and smiled.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Shizune walked inside the hotel they rented and fell back on her bed, "this was a tiring month" she said.

"I know, sicky and one eye are even bigger slave drivers than my neechan's are" Naruto said from the couch.

"Well at least your getting more confidence in yourself and not stuttering" Shizune said.

"So you saved all those people" he asked.

"Yes, it was long and hard and the fact that this village has no medical herbs what so ever made it harder, I kept having to send the other three to surrounding villages to get what I

needed" Shizune said.

"So was it worth it all the work I mean" Naruto asked.

Shizune looked at him, "Naruto anytime I save someones life the work put into it was worth it, I would have done this mission even if I wasn't being paid this is what I always wanted to do, this is what I trained so hard for, what would the point of spending five years of my life training not to enjoy this feeling before? Nothing it would all be a waste" she said.

Naruto looked at her, "so you always wanted to help others" he asked.

"Yup, my parents died because their doctors didn't know what was wrong with them from then on I promised I would work hard to help anyone I can and if I change just one life then my training paid off" she said.

"So that's why you want me to train in medics even if it is the basics" Naruto asked.

"Part of the reason, also when your around people you don't know you can only trust yourself and if you can't heal yourself then your as good as dead, I know you have Kyuubi and he is always healing you but you can't depend on Kyuubi all the time" she said.

"I think I understand" Naruto said.

"Don't worry you will understand it completely when you get older, but I want to ask what is your motivation, why do you want to become a shinobi why should we continue to train you" she asked him.

Naruto thought about this. He was never asked a question like this, he didn't know how to respond so he just looked down thinking about it and how he could answer this question, "I don't know, I never thought about it, no one ever asked it to me, I started training because neechan wanted me to and I want to be like her" he said.

"Don't worry Naruto think about it, when you know the answer tell me, you will know when its time for you to know the answer" Shizune told him.

"Know the answer to what" Kurenai asked walking into the hotel room with Anko, Kakashi, and Hayate.

"Well me and Naruto was talking and I asked him whats his motivation and why he wants to become a shinobi all he knew was you told him you was going to train him and he wants to be like you Kurenai" Shizune said.

Kurenai nodded and sat on the couch, "I see, well otouto when you figure out the answer to that question you will become a real shinobi and no one can tell you the answer as it is different for everyone but you will find the answer soon" she told him.

"How will I know when I found the answer" he asked.

"Well it could be you wanting to protect someone" Kurenai said.

"Or you wanting to prove your not what people think you are" Anko said.

"Or wanting to get out of your parents shadow" Kakashi said.

"Or wanting to defend someone who can't defend themselves" Shizune said.

"Or it could be all them, we never know as it was different for us, and rest assured when it happens you will know" Hayate said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

A year passed since they left Konoha and started training Naruto. After the 2 years he spent under Anko he had completed snake style and was learning the taijutsu Kakashi was teaching him quicker than Kakashi thought he would. He had the basics of kenjutsu and was working with Hayate to create his own style. Kurenai taught him the basics of genjutsu and how to break them and some basic practice genjutsu's. Shizune was having the hardest time teaching Naruto because of his short attention span to anything that had him sitting and listening to lectures. Soon Shizune decided to give Naruto a hands on experience and found out he learned what she was trying to lecture to him faster by doing it than listening to her. Naruto's speed and strength increased, he also started basic elemental training, Kakashi also taught him a few academy level ninjutsu's and genin level genjutsu's.

They walked into a shinobi store to buy Naruto bigger clothes since his was getting small. Naruto looked around and at his clothes then got a thought, "hey wait here I want to try something" he said.

"Fine just hurry up we have training to do gaki" Anko said.

Naruto ran to the boys section and went through the clothes and grabbed some stuff and into the dressing room. The 4 adults waited for him to come out, when he came out they looked at him impressed at his selection. Anko and Kurenai was beaming at his selection of clothes thinking he was the best looking 7 year old. He was wearing some white shinobi boots, a pair of lose white pants with a lot of pockets, an orange long sleeve shirt, over the shirt he had on a white sleeveless jacket with a hood, on his pants he had an orange belt, he had a pair of orange plated fingerless gloves, on his left hip he had is katana hanging.

"Wow otouto I don't know what to say but wow" Kurenai said.

"Gaki you look great, go pick out more of those clothes" Anko said.

"Ok nee" Naruto said picking up some orange shirts, belts, and gloves, white pants, jackets, and boots. He walked back to them, "hey you know those glasses I got for my birthday" he asked.

"Yes why" Kurenai asked.

"Can I get them orange and white instead of black" he asked.

"Sure gaki, I'll change them later" Anko said.

"Oh Kyuubi said I need to learn to use my doujutsu" he said quietly.

"I agree, you learned from us for a year, we can make room for him to teach you" Kurenai said.

"He said he can teach me between nee and one eyed training" Naruto said.

"Fine with me" Anko said.

"Why am I still one eye" Kakashi asked.

"He calls everyone he likes by a nickname, he hasn't called me Kurenai since the first few days he was with me" Kurenai said.

"He never called me by my name, I was snake lady until he started calling me nee" Anko said.

"At least your not sicky" Hayate said.

"I guess I got lucky since after 8 months I'm now onesan and instead of being nameless" Shizune said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Tsunade walked into the Hokage's office. She had spent over 2 years teaching medics to all who wanted to learn, she also completely changed the hospital and now it was better running. She looked at her old sensei, "when are they coming back" she asked.

"Don't know for sure, they was supposed to be back in time for Naruto to start the academy which began months ago" the Hokage said.

"5 months ago to be exact" Tsunade said.

Just then a Kitsune appeared outside the window, Tsunade opened it, I'm here to give you a report on Kurenai and the rest of them the Kitsune said.

"Where are they" Tsunade asked.

Well they got stuck in river country, there was a plague that was killing everyone who caught it the Kitsune said.

"I see, do they need any help" the Hokage asked.

No Kurenai said they should they should be back sometime within the next 2 weeks the Kitsune said.

"Thank you" the Hokage said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

A week later Naruto, Kurenai, Shizune, Anko, Kakashi, and Hayate walked up to the gate, "welcome back everyone" the chuunin said.

"Good to be back" Kakashi said.

"Who is the little guy" the chuunin asked.

"That's the gaki" Anko said.

"You mean you brought him back" the chuunin asked.

"Why would we not bring our otouto back" Kurenai asked.

"Um..." the chuunin started to think of an excuse, "the Hokage is waiting on your arrival" he quickly said.

Anko glared at him and led Naruto into the gate, "gaki your clothes are dirty from the last training we did you need to change before you go to the academy" she told him.

"Ok nee" Naruto said.

"Lets go home so he can clean himself up before we go see the Hokage" Kurenai said.

They walked into the Hokage's office interrupting the Hokage's and Tsunade's talk. They looked at Naruto and was surprised that he changed his clothes, he was wearing white shinobi boots, loose pants and sleeveless jacket with a hood, with an orange long sleeve shirt, belt, fingerless gloves, and his sunglasses was in his pocket "wow you look great" Tsunade said.

"Welcome back, how was the trip" the Hokage asked.

"Well Naruto learned everything we wanted him to learn and more" Kurenai said

"Oh please explain" the Hokage said.

"Well I taught him all the basic genjutsu's that Kushina taught me" Kurenai said.

"He completed snake style, learned about how the basic poisons work and how to counter

them" Anko said.

"He completed the basic level of medics and even help me save a few people" Shizune said.

"He learned the taijutsu style of sensei and learned all the academy jutsu's I thought he should know and a few genin jutsu's" Kakashi said.

"He have the basics of kenjutsu and started to work on his own style, all he needs to do now is complete his style which should be done sometime in the next year" Hayate said.

"Also he learned to use his bloodline, and is using Kyuubi's chakra to keep all of it active except the doujutsu" Anko said.

"Bloodline" Tsunade asked.

"Well its part of a deal we made with Kyuubi" Kurenai then told her about the deal.

"I see, but why do he need to keep it active" Tsunade asked.

"Because if he don't then Kyuubi's chakra will interfere with his control, this was the only way to reduce the access chakra from Kyuubi without him walking around with his chakra flaring up" Anko said.

"Also he knows about his parents" Kurenai said.

"How did he take it" the Hokage asked.

"As well as one would be expected to take learning about his parents" Kurenai said.

"Well that's good he knows, but he can't get his inheritance until he becomes a chuunin" the Hokage said.

"Why the hell not" Anko asked.

"Its what Minato told me" the Hokage said.

"Fine, can he start the academy today" Kurenai asked.

"Yes but I have to ask why the change and sunglasses" the Hokage asked.

"Well it was the gaki's idea, he picked everything out and he wanted his sunglasses to be orange and white instead of black, and he wears them when he uses his doujutsu so no one will....well you know" Anko said.

"I see, that was smart until he can show people he is not Kyuubi, well you can take him to the academy he has a spot waiting for him" the Hokage said.

"Kure-hime can you take him I have to get back to the interrogation and assassination HQ" Anko said hugging Naruto.

"Ok Hime" Kurenai said leading Naruto out.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Iruka walked into the class, "class before we get started we have a new student" he said motioning for Naruto to come in. Naruto walked into the class he looked around the first person he saw was a girl who he thought was cute, she was wearing light purple pants, a Chinese style shirt and had a fan in her hair holding it up, what looked like a fan on her left hip, and a fan in her right hand waving it in front of herself. The second person he noticed was the only blonde girl in the class, she was wearing shinobi dress like his neechan's but dark purple, she had some kind of weapons on both hips but didn't know what they was. The third person scared him a little when he looked at him, he didn't know why but something told him this guy was bad news. Iruka looked at Naruto, "can you please introduce yourself to the class" he asked, trying to keep his hate out of his voice.

"My n-name is N-N-Naruto U-U-Uzumaki, n-nice t-to m-meet e-everyone" he said.

Hinata and Ino automatically recognized him, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino also recognized him, but they all kept quiet, "well find a seat" Iruka said. Naruto looked around and found a seat that was directly next to the only person he knew and went to sit next to her.

The day went by pretty smooth until lunch. Naruto didn't have any food or money so he just sat back against a tree and waited until lunch ended. Sasuke walked up to him, "long time no see dobe" he said.

"W-who a-are y-you, w-what d-d-do y-you w-want" Naruto asked.

"I just wanted to see you I have missed you the last 2 and a half years" Sasuke said.

"N-no y-you d-didn't I d-d-don't e-even k-know y-you" Naruto said.

"Oh come on all those beatings I gave you and you don't remember me" Sasuke said.

Naruto eyes widen, "P-p-p-p-p-please l-l-l-leave m-me a-alone" he said.

Sasuke smirked, "I think not" he then kicked Naruto in the stomach, "we have so much to catch up on" Sasuke said. Sasuke kicked him again, "when I tell you something you do it, when I talk you listen, when I tell you to give me something you give it to me" Sasuke said.

"N-no I w-wont" Naruto said.

Sasuke punched him, "you have no choice in the matter, I'm your superior, your master you have no opinion except what I tell you, that is unless you want your little secret about a certain Kitsune to get out" Sasuke said then punched him again and walked away.

Naruto just laid there. A few feet away a Hyuuga boy watched the entire thing, 'such arrogance will be his down fall, can't he see that boy was to scared to even talk' he thought then walked away. He saw Hinata and walked to her, "Hinata-sama" he said.

"Neji-niisan I told you stop calling me that" Hinata replied.

Neji shrugged, "there is a boy by the large swing he needs to be looked at" he said then walked away.

Hinata, Tenten and Ino walked around to where Neji was talking about, "ain't that Naruto when did he come back" Tenten asked as Hinata healed him.

"I don't know but he just started the academy today" Hinata said.

"What happened to him" Ino asked.

"Don't know maybe Neji knows I'll ask him in class" Tenten said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

The last class of the day was gym, Naruto walked out way behind everyone else when he reached the the training ground for the academy Iruka started talking, "today we will have spars" he said.

"D-do I h-have t-to" Naruto asked quietly.

"Yes Naruto everyone has to participate" Iruka said.

"Who wants to go first" Mizuki asked.

"I will" Sasuke said.

"Anyone else" Mizuki asked.

"I'll go" Hinata said.

"Sorry academy rules males and females are not allowed to spar each other" Iruka said.

"How about the new guy" Sasuke suggested.

"N-no t-thanks" Naruto said.

"Come on Naruto its just a spar, just try your best" Iruka said.

Naruto slowly walked up to the front and just stood there. Sasuke got into his stance and smirked at Naruto, everyone got a bad feeling about this but most wasn't going to say anything, "this isn't fair we don't even know his skills why put him up against Sasuke" Ino asked.

"What better way to find out his skills" Mizuki asked, "begin" he said.

Sasuke ran towards Naruto and threw a punch at him, Naruto dodged and kicked at Sasuke. Sasuke blocked it and was hit by a punch that was unexpected. Everyone looked surprised at the randomness of the move, Sasuke stood up and smirked, "nice hit, now can you take a hit" he asked. He activated his Sharingan and attacked Naruto, who was frozen in his spot. Sasuke kicked and punched him sending him flying. As soon as Naruto stood back up he was sent into the air by Sasuke kicking him in the chin, Sasuke jumped after him and was about to kick him in the back of the head but was kicked out the air.

Everyone looked surprised at Sasuke being sent flying by something they couldn't see. Sasuke was caught midair as was Naruto, "Anko why did you attack my otouto" Itachi asked.

"Why is he using his Sharingan in an academy spar" Anko asked.

"That is part of the Uchiha fighting style" Itachi said.

"So this has nothing to do with the gaki being terrified of it" Anko asked.

"So your accusing my otouto of cheating" Itachi asked.

"If the kunai fits" Anko said.

"That would not be a smart thing to do" Itachi said.

"What your going to punish me" Anko said sarcastically.

"Exactly" Itachi said.

"Then come try" Anko said.

"Fine" Itachi said.

Itachi put Sasuke down and the next thing happened was Anko dodged an attack and jumped back putting Naruto down, "stay here gaki" she said.

Anko then disappeared and attacked Itachi. There was a clang of kunai's and blurs. An ANBU appeared in the middle of the two, "stop this now or I will arrest you both" the ANBU said. Both Anko and Itachi stopped, "good now what is going on" the ANBU asked.

"Nothing, lets go Sasuke" Itachi said.

When they was gone Anko went to Naruto, "gaki you ok" she asked.

"W-why m-me, why d-do h-he o-only b-bully on m-me" Naruto asked.

"Come on lets get you home and cleaned up" Anko said.

"Hey class ain't over" Iruka said.

Anko looked at him, "why didn't you stop what the Uchiha was trying to do, you know if he landed his attack it could have killed him" she asked.

"Hey this was a spar and I'm not to interfere unless it is obvious that one can't defend himself" Iruka said.

"So why didn't you stop it" Anko asked.

"Because he was able to defend himself" Iruka said.

"No he wasn't and you know it" Anko yelled at him.

"Iruka is right he was able to defend himself, why he didn't was his fault" Mizuki said.

"Anko its pointless to try and convince them he wasn't able to defend himself" the ANBU said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Anko arrived at the house with Naruto in her arms. She walked into the kitchen, the ANBU was following her the entire time. Anko sat Naruto down, "you hungry gaki" she asked.

"Yes" he said.

"Hey Yuugao can you do something for me" Anko asked.

The ANBU took of her mask, "of course" she said.

"Train the gaki in weapons, we taught him to throw a kunai and shuriken but can you teach him everything else and help refine his throwing motion" she asked.

"Ok" she said.

Tsunade and Shizune walked in, "hello how is everyone" Tsunade asked.

"Just great, not even a day back and the Uchiha is already picking on him" Anko said.

"Damn, why don't he just fight him back" Tsunade asked.

"He is still to afraid of the Sharingan" Anko said.

"Oh, I wish there was something I could do, but I have to get going, I was in this village to long I'm not ready to be back here all the time yet" Tsunade said.

"We will come visit sometimes, and for every birthday" Shizune said.

"That's fine, did you make any money while here" Anko asked.

"Of course I didn't teach those lessons for free, and now with my debt paid off I'm free to go where I please" Tsunade said.

"You promised you wouldn't gamble so much" Shizune said.

"I know, lets go we are wasting day light" Tsunade said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

As time went by Naruto was having a hard time making friends, mainly because every time he would get the courage to talk to someone Sasuke would come up and ruin it by doing something to embarrass him. Eventually Naruto was able to make another friend with Shino simply because he ran into him after school one day while waiting for Kurenai. Their relationship wasn't a talkative one because Shino was naturally quiet and Naruto was to scared to talk, but they was becoming good friends. As days turned into weeks and weeks into months Naruto got use to being around Shino and was able to talk a little more. Hinata wasn't so use to it, she thought Shino was nice but his bugs creeped her out. Soon Shino started to teach him about different bugs and they started to train together.

They was in the middle of the second year when Naruto got the courage to try and talk to Ino. He walked up to her at lunch with Hinata and Shino behind him, "e-e-excuse m-me" he said.

Ino turned and smiled, "yes" she said.

"C-c-c-can w-we s-sit w-with y-you" he asked.

"Of..." she was cut of by Naruto getting hit with balloon that had paint in it. Naruto looked around then ran away before anyone could say something.

Shino sighed, while Hinata looked to where he ran off to. Shino saw Sasuke and walked over to him, "Sasuke we need to talk" he said.

Sasuke looked at him, "I don't need to talk to you" he said.

"Well listen and listen well, if you don't stop bullying on Naruto I will have to force you" Shino said.

"Like you could" Sasuke said.

Shino pushed his sunglasses up on his nose, "like I said cease these stupid games on my friend" he then walked away.

"Sasuke, if you don't leave Naruto-san alone I will destroy you" Hinata said and ran off to where Naruto ran to try and find him

Naruto ran until he was out of sight from the school yard and sat down by a tree and pulled his legs up close to him and stayed there not moving. He didn't know how long he was there but when he decided to move it was to dark for him to see and he didn't know which way to go. He was scared because he was lost and didn't have anyway to contact his neechan's. He pulled his sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on activating his doujutsu. It became brighter and he looked around, he still didn't know which way to go so he just stayed there hoping his neechan's would come for him soon.

About an hour later Naruto heard noises and looked up, the noise was getting closer and Naruto pulled out his katana and was ready encase he needed to defend himself. As the noise got closer he got more and more nervous. Soon a Kitsune came out into his view Naruto sighed and put his weapon away. He slowly walked up to the small Kitsune and patted its head, **gaki why are you here everyone is worried about you** the Kitsune said.

Naruto looked confused, "you can talk" he asked.

**Of course did you forget that Kurenai summoned me when we got back to the village** the Kitsune asked.

"Kyuubi" Naruto asked.

**Yes now lets get back before Anko destroy the village looking for you** Kyuubi said.

Naruto followed Kyuubi out the forest, "I thought you didn't want to be seen by people" he said.

**I don't that's why it took so long to find you, I can lead you to the village but you on your own after that** Kyuubi said.

They arrived to the academy play area and Kyuubi ran back into the forest. Naruto looked around and snuck out and ran across the academy. Two snakes spotted him and one puffed away while the other continued to follow him. Naruto ran until he was hidden behind a building, he didn't like being out this late, it brought back memories he tried so hard to forget. He made it a few blocks from the academy when he found himself surrounded by some drunk people. They looked at him with disgust, "why the two hottest kunoichi's in Konoha look after this little demon I will never know" a jounin said.

"I'm j-just t-trying t-to g-get h-home" Naruto said.

"Your not going anywhere" the jounin said.

"M-my n-neechan's g-gt a-angry w-when t-they d-don't k-know w-where I a-am" Naruto said.

"No one knows where you are so they wont miss you for a few more minutes" a chuunin said.

Stay away from him the snake said coming to protect Naruto.

"A summon, getting pass you is easy" the chuunin aid.

"Try getting pass us" Anko said jumping behind the snake with Kurenai, Yuugao, Kakashi, Hayate, and Hiashi.

"Not only are they drunk but they broke a law by mentioning you know what" Kurenai said.

"Should we kill them" Anko asked.

"No arrest them" the Hokage said from the roof on top of them. An ANBU squad dropped down and arrested the 10.

"Gaki where the hell was you and why are you covered in paint" Anko yelled at him.

"I-I w-was..." he stopped.

"Maybe I can explain, Hinata told me what happened" Hiashi then told them what happened.

"Why did you run" Anko asked.

"B-because..." he started.

"Anko not now, lets get home then talk about it" Kurenai said.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHALLENGE by Aengus: According to Erik Erickson, German-American psychologist noted for his theories on the development of children, because of Naruto's childhood as the outcast child that no one wanted or had time for, Naruto has severe attachment issues and problems socializing with others his age, not to mention a terrible fear of adults. Instead of him being the loud idiot that is portrayed in the manga and anime, Naruto should be very quiet, shy, extreme nervousness, with excessive smiling and nodding. In essence Naruto does not trust anyone, a severe inferiority complex, all the while being one of the most competent and caring ninja in the village. Sasuke cannot be his friend in any way, shape, or form; he is the main antagonist to Naruto's growth and relationships with others, sometimes even going out of his way to try and ruin them. During the main story, a kunoichi begins to have feelings for him and must convince him of that fact.**

**Conditions: No yaoi, no good Sasuke, no Harem (he's going to have enough problems with one girl), no 'over-night' change for Naruto, no Naruto/older women (ex. Anko, Kurenai, or Tsunade), while I would prefer a Naruto/Temari, I won't insist.**

Chapter 4

Halfway through the first year at the academy the rest of the kids Naruto met before he left for 2 years started to interact with him more. During the entire time he was at the academy he never left Hinata's side. Hinata of course had no problem with it, since he had a type of ability to realize when she was getting uncomfortable and would take a step away. And except for a few people, mainly Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto liked the academy and meeting different people, as long as Hinata was there when he met them. Currently Naruto was sitting at his regular table under the big oak tree eating his lunch as he waited for everyone else to come out for lunch. For some reason, Naruto was always the first one out, he figured it was because he knew how to put his things in a scroll and didn't need to carry a bag. As he waited he felt someone walk up on him and quickly turned, "whose there" he called out.

"So you can sense me, not really impressive since I wasn't hiding my chakra" Sasuke said.

"What do you want" Naruto asked in a scared tone, but he had lost his stutter a month ago.

"I want your lunch" Sasuke said.

"No, my neechan made it for me, get your own" Naruto said.

"I have mine, but I'm taking your also" Sasuke said and took a step towards him. A kunai flew in between the two, "what the hell" Sasuke said.

"What do you think your doing" Tenten asked.

"Nothing that involves you" Sasuke said.

"If it involves Naruto-san then it involves us" Hinata said.

"I'm getting tired of you Hyuuga" Sasuke said.

"Then do something about it" Hinata challenged.

"I will" Sasuke said.

He ran at Hinata with his Sharingan active. Hinata got into her Jyuuken stance. As Sasuke got closer Hinata struck out, Sasuke saw this coming and easily dodged the attack and tried to do a sweep kick which Hinata jumped over and kicked him in the stomach at the same time. Sasuke stumbled back and got back in his stance. Hinata charged at him preparing her next attack, "Hinata-san watch out" Naruto yelled and dove at Hinata tackling her and rolling on the ground. Everyone looked in surprise at Naruto then jumped at the loud noise of a tree branch hitting the ground, "are you OK Hinata-san" Naruto asked as Hinata looked from the tree branch to Naruto who she was currently laying on top of in a suggestive position.

"How did you know that branch was falling, I didn't even see it" Hinata asked.

"Well you would have if you had your Byakugan active, and I heard it falling snap" Naruto said nervously.

Hinata sat up and straddled him still in shock as was everyone else, "did anyone else know that branch was falling" she asked.

They all shook their heads 'no'. Iruka walked up, "whats going on over here who is fighting, and Hinata why are you straddled on Naruto, this is a school not your private bedroom I will be letting both of your guardians know of your position" he said. Hinata looked at herself and blushed harder than she ever blushed in her life. Naruto, well he passed out.

"Iruka-sensei its Sasuke's fault they are in that position and he started the fight" Tenten said.

"Well Sasuke you stay after school also I will be talking to all your guardians" Iruka said and walked away.

Later that day Naruto was walking behind Hinata to Iruka's office when he saw Sasuke walking towards them and fast. He walked closer to Hinata, Hinata turned to see what was wrong and saw Sasuke, "don't worry Naruto-san he wont touch you" she told him.

"OK Hinata-san" Naruto said.

They walked into the office just before Sasuke reached them. Hinata led Naruto to a couch and sat down. Naruto sat next to her so that their shoulders was touching. Hinata could feel him shaking, but wasn't sure if he was scared or nervous about what would happen when either Anko or Kurenai came. Soon Fugaku came into the room, "what is this about" he asked.

"Its about an incident that happened to day at lunch" Iruka said.

"Well what does this have to do with Sasuke" Fugaku asked glaring directly at Naruto.

"He started it" Hinata said as Naruto moved his head closer to Hinata shoulder trying to hide from the older Uchiha.

"No one asked you Hyuuga" Fugaku said.

"Your not trying to intimidate my daughter and her friend are you Fugaku" Hiashi asked from the door.

"I don't need to do that, Sasuke is doing a good job of it by himself" Fugaku said.

"Well I'm here whats so important that I needed to come personally, I have a lot of paperwork to do" Anko said.

"Well now that your all here maybe we can solve this, there was a little fight involving your three kids" Iruka said.

Anko tilted her head, "a fight involving the gaki, I doubt it he hates fighting" she said.

"Well there was a fight but Naruto-san didn't fight" Hinata said.

"Well why don't you explain what happened" Hiashi asked.

"Well teme was trying to bully Naruto for his lunch like always before everyone came out for lunch, but like always Naruto would give it to him so he reached out to try and take it, Tenten then threw a kunai stopping Sasuke, he said this had nothing to do with us and I told him that as long as it involves Naruto-san it will always involve us, then he said he was tired of me so I told him to do something about it, he attacked me I defended and kicked him in the stomach, as I was about to attack him again Naruto-san tackled me" Hinata was cut off.

"Why did you tackle her" Anko asked.

"A branch broke off the oak tree and would have fallen on her" Naruto said.

"So I'm guessing this is when Iruka came out" Hiashi asked.

"Yes Naruto tackled me and we rolled with me landing on him, I asked if anyone else saw the tree branch and no one knew it was falling until it hit the ground, then Iruka-sensei came out while I was still on Naruto-san" Hinata said.

"On him, you was straddled on him and had no intentions of getting off" Iruka said.

"I couldn't Naruto-san was still holding me on to him" Hinata said.

Fugaku turned to Sasuke, "you was hit" he asked.

"She got lucky" Sasuke said.

"Lucky Hinata-san would have beat you into tomorrow if it wasn't for that branch" Naruto said in defense of Hinata.

Anko, Hiashi, and Hinata looked at him in surprise because he never say anything that bold and never talk unless he is spoken to especially if he don't like the person, and Sasuke was definitely someone he didn't like. Sasuke glared at him, "who gave you permission to speak to me" he asked.

"You wont tell lies about Hinata-san" Naruto said.

"And what will you do if I do tell lies about her" Sasuke challenged.

"I'll make you take them back" Naruto said. The three was now completely shocked, he wasn't talking as if he was scared, but with complete and total confidence now.

"Oh so you think you can take me" Sasuke asked with a smirk. Naruto just looked at him. Behind his back Sasuke went through some hand signs, _Katon: fireball no jutsu_ he whispered and blew out 20 quick fireballs.

"Sasuke your suspended" Iruka yelled.

There once the smoke from the jutsu stopped they was surprised, well Anko wasn't, but everyone else was by the cocoon of water around Hinata and Naruto and the battle of water sitting front of Naruto, _Suiton: water bubble no jutsu_ he said.

"Nice, when did you perfect it" Anko asked.

"Just now neechan" Naruto said.

"Sasuke your suspended for ten days" Iruka said.

"I expect Uzumaki to be suspended also" Fugaku said.

"Like hell he will, he only used a jutsu to protect Hinata, your lucky I don't press charges against him" Anko said.

"I don't care, the rules clearly state that no academy student is to use a jutsu above D rank in the academy without permission" Fugaku said.

"It was self defense, its common sense and yes I realize all Uchiha's are missing them, but us normal people have them and use them when needed, and this clearly called for them" Anko said.

"You can debate it all you want, but the rules clearly state any student using anything above D ranked jutsu's without permission will be suspended, even with the Hyuuga here you can't argue the rules, unless of course Sasuke don't get suspended" Fugaku said.

"Fine, keep your suspension and C ranked jutsu, I'll take my otouto and his A ranked jutsu and teach him at home, lets go Naruto" Anko said and walked out.

"Bye Hinata-san and Hyuuga-san" Naruto said.

"Bye Naruto-san, I'll come visit you later" Hinata said.

"Goodbye Naruto, lets go Hinata" Hiashi said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Naruto was in the last year at the academy getting ready to graduate was confused about how he got nervous while around Hinata, "nee I have a problem" he said.

"Whats that gaki" Anko asked.

"Well for the graduation test I have to make a bushin, but I can't every time I try and use that small amount of chakra it never works" Naruto said.

Anko thought, "I have something that will help" she pulled out a scroll and tossed it to him, "its a more advanced version of bushin" she said.

"Thanks nee" he said.

"Get going you have to learn that by tomorrow" Anko said.

"I have another problem" Naruto said.

"What" Anko said.

"Well I when I talk to Hinata-san I get nervous and scared" he said.

She looked at him, "just don't think about it, it happens to a lot of boys your age" she said.

"OK nee" Naruto then ran into the back and started to learn the jutsu Anko gave him.

Kurenai walked into the kitchen, "how is everything Hime" she asked wrapping her arms around Anko's waist and kissing her on the back of the neck.

Anko turned and wrapped her arms around her neck, " good, I gave him a scroll for kage bushin since he can't do regular bushin" Anko replied kissing Kurenai.

"So we have some time to ourselves" Kurenai said.

"Yes at least 2 hours" Anko said.

"That's enough for what I want to do" Kurenai then led Anko to her room.

30 minutes later Anko and Kurenai walked down in their robes because the doorbell rang. Kurenai opened the door and was looking at Kakashi. He looked at the annoyed expressions on the two kunoichi's face and had to know, "am I interrupting anything" he asked.

"Yes now what do you want Kakashi" Kurenai said.

"Well sorry but I thought you might want to know that pending on the genin test the teams have been assigned" Kakashi said giving them a scroll.

"Thanks now can you leave" Anko asked.

"Sure bye" he said walking waving at them.

Kurenai looked at the scroll, "they want to put otouto on that Uchiha's team" she said.

"What" Anko said running to her. She looked at the scroll, "we have to go see jiji" she said.

"I know and I wanted to finish what we started" Kurenai said

The three arrived in the Hokage's office, Naruto sat on the couch and continued to read the scroll given to him by Anko, "hey how could you put otouto on that Uchiha's team" Kurenai asked.

"It wasn't my idea" the Hokage said.

"Well change it" Anko said.

"I can't" the Hokage said.

"You better change it or you will have major problems" Kurenai threatened.

"I'm trying, but I need to get the sensei's to agree to changing the teams around" the Hokage said.

"Who are the sensei's" Anko asked.

"Well Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi" the third said.

"Well I agree to change it, I want otouto on my team" Kurenai said.

"Well that's part of the problem, rules state that no genin can be on the same team that a relative or guardian is sensei of" he said.

"Fine then change Sasuke and Sakura and put them on my team and Shino and Hinata onto Kakashi's team" Kurenai said.

The Hokage thought about it, "this might work, and if Kakashi agrees then I can change it since both sensei's agreed" he said.

"I don't care just get the gaki off that Uchiha's team" Anko said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

A few days later all the passing genin's was in the academy waiting to be put on teams. Iruka came in, "congratulations on taking one step closer to your careers as ninja, now listen up for your team placements" he said. He pulled out a piece of paper, "team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame" he pulled out a different piece of paper, "team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha" he pulled out the last piece of paper, "team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara" he said.

He was about to dismiss them when an ANBU came in, "Iruka the counsel changed the teams around, team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Hyuuga Hinata, and team 8 will be Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka" he said then left.

Naruto looked horrified at the team changes, Sasuke smirked, Hinata looked at Shino, "that wasn't an ANBU, at least not a normal one" he whispered at her.

"We will have to tell Kurenai and Anko" she said.

"I agree maybe even our parents" Shino said.

"Well you all are free until your sensei comes to get you" Iruka said.

During the two hours Naruto didn't move. Hinata had to almost force him to at least eat his food. Soon everyone started to walk back into the room Sasuke looked up at Naruto and smirked again. A few minutes after the room was filled Asuma came in, "team 10 come with me" he said.

"See you later Sakura" Ino said and walked out with her team.

Soon Kurenai walked in reading a scroll, "team 8 come with me" she was surprised when Sakura, Kiba, and Shino walked up to her and not who she was supposed to get, "why are you here Shino my list says I'm the sensei for Kiba, Sasuke, and Sakura" she asked.

"Well the counsel changed the teams" Sakura said.

"Is that so" Kurenai asked. She then looked up at Hinata and Naruto and frowned, "lets go" she said.

2 hours later Kakashi came into the room and looked at the last 3 genin then his list and back at them confused, "get to the roof" he said. Hinata literally dragged Naruto up to the roof. Kakashi sweat-dropped, "Naruto stop acting like this" he said.

"He gets nervous when things change for no reason, and well you know the history" Hinata said.

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose, 'this is going to be more difficult then it should be' he thought, "just tell us your likes and dislikes, hobbies and dreams" he said.

"My likes are my neechan's and friends, hobbies are training with my neechan's, dream is to be as great as the Yondaime" he said.

Sasuke snorted, "yea right" he said.

"Why don't you go Sasuke" Kakashi said.

"I don't have many likes and I have more dislikes, my hobbies is training and putting annoyances in their place, my dream I don't have one yet" he said.

"Hinata" Kakashi said.

"Well my likes are my friends and family, dislikes are arrogant people and bullies, hobbies are helping people, dream to be the greatest Hyuuga head ever" she said.

"Good, my likes are not important, you don't need to know my dislikes, hobbies I have to many to mention, and dream......" he looked at the sky, "well now that we know a little about each other meet me tomorrow at training ground 7 at 8 and don't eat breakfast" he said then was gone.

"Good luck loser" Sasuke said to Naruto and walked away.

Hinata glared at Sasuke until he was out of her sight, "come on Naruto-san I'll walk you home" she said.

"OK Hinata" he said. They was walking when Naruto saw Kurenai in a restaurant with her team, "Hinata my neechan is in here" he said pointing to Kurenai.

"OK well see you tomorrow" Hinata said.

"Wait, don't go to the training ground until 10 and make sure to eat breakfast" he said.

"What but sensei said be there at 8 and not to eat breakfast" Hinata said.

"I know but I spent 2 years training with him, I know him pretty well, he is always at least 2 hours late and the no breakfast is a test" Naruto said.

"OK if your sure about this" Hinata said.

"I am trust me you will be happy I told you, besides what kind of ninja go train or on a mission without eating" Naruto asked.

"Alright Naruto-san see you tomorrow at 10" Hinata then left.

Naruto saw Sasuke walking down the street in his direction and ran into the restaurant and went behind Kurenai. Kurenai and her genin's looked confused until Sasuke came in and looked around. Once he saw Naruto clinging to Kurenai's back he scolded and left, "otouto you are going to have to stand up to him" she said.

"But neechan I hate fighting for no reason" Naruto complained.

"I know but your going to have to stand up to him, Hinata can't keep protecting you from him" Kurenai said.

"Um sensei why do Sasuke-kun pick on him" Sakura asked.

"Long story from something that happened before otouto was even born" Kurenai said.

"Why would Sasuke-kun pick on Naruto for something that happened before he was born" Sakura asked.

"Well Naruto's otousan always beat Sasuke's otousan whenever they fought knocking the credits for the Uchiha clan down a few notches, so Sasuke is trying to put the Uchiha back on top by bullying on otouto" Kurenai said.

"Are you serious" Sakura asked.

"Very much" Kurenai said.

"I don't think I like him as much if that's why he is bullying on him, I mean Naruto had

nothing to do with that" Sakura said.

"Good because I hate fangirls" Kurenai said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Kurenai walked into the Hokage's office with Naruto, "what the hell is otouto doing on that Uchiha's team" she yelled at him.

"What are you talking about" the Hokage asked.

"Why did you give the counsel permission to change the teams" she asked.

"I didn't" the Hokage said.

"So why is Naruto on Sasuke's team instead of Hinata and Shino's like was supposed to be" Kurenai yelled.

"I don't know" the Hokage said.

"Well fix it" Kurenai said.

"I can't not at least until 6 months after they have been genin's" the Hokage said.

"Fine if that's how you and the counsel wants it" Kurenai then turned and grabbed Naruto's hand and started to leave.

"Kurenai what are you doing" the Hokage asked. Kurenai just walked out with Naruto.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Kurenai literally dragged Naruto home, "Hime are you here" she yelled.

"In the bath" Anko yelled back.

"Go play until Hinata gets here" Kurenai said.

"OK neechan" Naruto said walking into the library and looking through jutsu's.

Kurenai walked into the bathroom and made sure the door was closed, "they put him on the Uchiha's team" she said.

"What, I thought we already had that worked out and they was putting the Uchiha on your team" Anko said.

"I know the elders and Hokage did it" Kurenai said.

"The Hokage" Anko asked.

"Well he didn't stop them from doing it" Kurenai said.

"Well what will we do now" Anko asked.

"Time to make otouto their worse nightmare" Kurenai said.

"So he signs all 3 contracts" Anko asked.

"4 yours, Jiraiya's, Tsunade's, and mine" Kurenai said.

"OK he can sign mine now" Anko said.

"I sent a Kitsune to find Jiraiya and Tsunade to tell them what happened and that Naruto needs to sign their contracts" Kurenai said.

"So what next, all we can do is refine his skills and load him up with jutsu's" Anko said.

"I know he is already in the library" Kurenai said. She then took her clothes off, "let me in" she said. Anko moved over making room in the tub for Kurenai.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Tsunade was sitting in her hotel room, her and Shizune just finished eating breakfast when there was a scratch on the window. Shizune went to open it and Tsunade looked on,

"does Kurenai need something" Tsunade asked.

She wants Naruto to sign the slug contract the Kitsune said.

"I thought he was signing the Kitsune and Hebi contract" Tsunade said.

He is she wants him to sign the slug and toad also the Kitsune said.

"Why" Tsunade asked. The Kitsune told her what happened, "I see I will come back so he can sign the contract, I missed him anyway" she said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Jiraiya was at a restaurant table writing down somethings for his new book when a Kitsune came up to him. He looked at it confused, "um...." he said.

Yes I'm a Kitsune summon, my summoner was Kurenai she needs you back in the village for something that involves Naruto the Kitsune said.

"Naruto" Jiraiya asked.

Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze son the Kitsune said.

"OK thanks" Jiraiya put his book back in his pouch and headed out to Konoha.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Anko and Kurenai was standing in front of Naruto, "otouto we are about to let you sign our contracts" Kurenai said.

"OK neechan" Naruto said.

They both summoned the summon holding the contract, "sign in blood under the last name on the contract but use a different finger for the contracts" Anko said.

After Naruto signed both he looked at Anko, "don't Kabuto work at the hospital" he asked.

Anko looked at the scroll, "whoa how the hell did he sign the contract the only one who should be able to summon Hebi's are me and Orochi-teme" she said.

"Unless he had Kabuto sign it" Kurenai said.

"Maybe we should take this to the counsel" Anko said.

"OK after all this could affect otouto" Kurenai said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

The three walked in on a counsel meeting with Anko carrying the seal, "hey jiji we have to talk" she said.

"We are in the middle of a meeting" the Hokage said.

"I can see that, but this is important you know what this is" she asked holding up the contract.

"A summoning contract why" he asked.

"I know that idiot, but what name is on it" she asked opening the contract.

"Naruto Uzumaki" he said.

"What you had that demon brat sign that contract you know its forbidden" a counsel member yelled.

Anko raised her arm and a Hebi flew out, "I will have who ever the hell I want sign this contract and there is not shit you can do about it, and call my gaki a demon again and it will be the last thing you ever say in your pitiful life" she said.

"Why did you have him sign the contract without permission" the Hokage asked.

"Why did you change whose team otouto was on" Anko replied.

"I didn't" the Hokage said.

"But you didn't stop it either" Anko said.

"Anyway read the name before otouto's" Kurenai said.

"Kabuto Yakushi whats so important about that" he asked.

"He works at the damn hospital dipshit and I didn't give him the contract to sigh so that means what" Anko said.

The third thought, "we have a spy in our village" he said.

"Correct, shit even the gaki realized that when he signed the contract" Anko said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

A week later Kurenai and Anko was watching Naruto as he tried to teach the Resengan to Hinata. Even with Hinata able to see the chakra she still was having trouble.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Tsunade and Jiraiya arrived at the gate at the same time, "follow me Jiraiya we are not going to see sensei this time" she said.

"OK" he said confused, "what is going on" he asked.

"I'll tell you when we get to our location" Tsunade said. A few minutes later Tsunade

knocked on the door, "hello Kurenai, Anko, gaki you here" she yelled knocking.

"Over here" Kurenai said walking up to the front from the back. The three followed her, "Jiraiya its been awhile" she said.

"Yes is someone going to fill the blanks anytime soon" he said.

"Yes but first you need to meet otouto" Kurenai said.

"Otouto" Shizune yelled once she was in the back.

"Onesan" Naruto said running to her.

"I thought he was dead" Jiraiya said.

"Who told you he was dead" Tsunade asked.

"The counsel" Jiraiya said.

"They prevented me from adopting him" Tsunade said.

"Well I'll inform you on everything that has happened" Kurenai said.

After tell him Naruto's story, "OK the counsel really screwed with the wrong people this time, I'm letting him sign the toad contract" Jiraiya said.

"That's why I asked for you to come back" Kurenai said.

Naruto signed the slug contract and toad contract. Hinata walked up to Tsunade, "excuse me Tsunade-sensei can I sign the slug contract, Anko-sensei already let me sign the Hebi contract" she asked.

"Sure" Tsunade gave her the contract to sigh. Jiraiya then helped Hinata learn the Resengan.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Hinata and Naruto was standing in front of Kakashi for their first team meeting since they had the genin test. They passed because the counsel wouldn't allow Kakashi to fail Sasuke and he liked Naruto. Also Naruto and Hinata worked great with each other. He looked at them, Naruto stood with Hinata between him and Sasuke but still peeped over to make sure he wasn't trying nothing. Hinata just stood there watching Kakashi while allowing Naruto to use her as a shield. Sasuke had a smirk plastered on his face, "OK lets have team spars, Hinata versus Sasuke" he said.

The two walked out a few feet away from Kakashi, "why do you protect him like that, you should leave him alone and come to me" Sasuke said.

"Come to you for what" she asked confused.

"Be my girlfriend that's what" Sasuke said.

Hinata turned her nose up at him, "eww no thanks I'll pass" she said.

"You will be my girlfriend" he said.

"I will have nothing to do with you, your hair is gross, your a bully, you smell of tomatoes, and you have no fashion sense at all" Hinata said.

"Well I'll make you be mine then" he said.

Hinata got into her Jyuuken stance, "I will never be yours, not even in your dreams" she then launched at him.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Kakashi and his team stood in front of the Hokage, "are your team ready for missions" the third asked.

"What do you think, and why are those two on the same team anyway" Kakashi replied.

"I know they was supposed to be on different teams but whats done is done now I have a C ranked mission for your team" the third said.

"They are not ready for a C ranked" Kakashi said.

"I have to agree, they haven't even been on a mission is Naruto is to afraid to be away from Kurenai and Anko for long periods of time" Iruka said.

"Your getting this mission, you have to protect a bridge builder you meet him tomorrow at noon at the gate" the third said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Naruto walked up to the gate, he had his staff on his back and his hitai-ate on his left arm, he also had his sunglasses in his pocket. He walked up and stood next to Hinata who was already there. She nodded to him as he got closer, "hello Hinata-san" he said.

"Morning" she replied.

He took off his staff and started to swing it around a few times, "hey do you have a weapon" he asked.

"No I don't" she said.

"You can try my staff" he said giving it to her.

"Sure if you want me to" she took it and swung it around a few times, "I'll use it on this mission if that's OK with you" she said.

"OK" Naruto said.

Sasuke walked up, "what do you think your doing loser" he said.

"Uchiha-teme back of" Hinata said.

"I'm just putting him in his place" Sasuke said.

"His place is where he wants it to be, now stop trying to bully him or I will beat you up again" she said.

"You got lucky" he replied.

"Hinata-san please don't fight" Naruto said pulling her arm away.

"OK Naruto-san for you I wont fight him" she then looked at Sasuke, "you got lucky" and walked away with Naruto.

Kakashi arrived with the bridge builder, "glad to see the team here already" he said.

"What this is the team, I paid for ninjas not kids, and that one in th white looks like he is about to pee his pants" he said.

"Tazuna please don't criticize my team, and he has a fear of new people, don't worry he is more then capable of taking on any one who is chuunin level" Kakashi said.

"Yea right, I bet he wont even leave that girls shadow" Tazuna said.

Kakashi sighed, "lets get going so you can get home" he said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

They was hours away from Konoha. Sasuke was walking in the lead followed by Hinata and Naruto. Tazuna was walking between Sasuke and Hinata and Naruto who was walking side by said. Hinata would constantly check the area with her Byakugan, "be ready Naruto-san shinobi's are coming on us and fast" she said.

"OK Hinata-san" he said and pulled out his sunglasses and put them on.

"Naruto-san why do you wear sunglasses" she asked.

"Its to hide my doujutsu" he said.

"Oh right, they are right behind sensei" Hinata said.

A group of shinobi came out and attacked Kakashi. Naruto did a spin and drew his two katana's, Hinata pulled the staff off her back and Sasuke activated his Sharingan. Naruto attacked the shinobi while Hinata defended Tazuna. Naruto jumped and pushed his elements through his katana's, one had fire around it and the other had wind around it. He brought them both down where the enemies was. They jumped out the way and Naruto got into his stance. The shinobi attacked Naruto who ducked under the firsts attack and kicked him in the leg, he swiped his katana's at the second and went to attack the third but was kicked in the back by the fourth making him drop his katana's. Naruto got into his Hebi stance and waited. Naruto dodged and attacked back with his two combined taijutsu forms.

As Hinata watched she smiled knowing that he was a great shinobi just afraid to show it unless he had no choice. Sasuke frowned, 'how is he keeping up with four chuunin's this easy' he thought. Naruto got behind one and attacked him with a Resengan in the back. He fell and Naruto went to the next closest opponent without missing a beat. He kicked at him while sending a Hebi out of his sleeve hitting the shinobi in the leg poisoning him. Naruto was about to attack the other two but Kakashi appeared and knocked them out, "good job Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke why did you just stand there" he said.

"I wanted to see what my team could do" he said.

"And what about that shinobi that sneak up on you" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke turned, 'how did he get behind me' he thought, "I miscounted the enemies" he said.

"That's a mistake that gets you killed, don't do it again" Kakashi said.

"Hinata-san can you help me tie them up" Naruto asked

"Sure Naruto-san" Hinata said.

"Now Tazuna why are we being attacked by shinobi's" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know" Tazuna lied.

"Don't lie or you will have to face Anko our interrogation specialist" Kakashi said.

Tazuna told them the story of Gato taking over their country, "I think we should continue one eye" Naruto said.

"Me to sensei we can help then" Hinata said.

"Fine I'll send a message for help, if we already ran into 5 chuunin's we will need another team" he said writing a letter.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Kakashi and his team was in camp waiting on the help he sent for when Naruto perked up, "neechan is here" he said.

"What how do you know" Hinata asked.

"Because I just do I can always tell when they are around" Naruto said.

"Your a baka and a loser" Sasuke said.

"Someone else is coming" Naruto said.

Kakashi concentrated, "your right, Kurenai and her team is coming, and a Sennin is here, no wait 2 Sennin's" he said.

Just as he said that Kurenai walked into the camp followed by her team, "we are your back up pervert" she said.

Kakashi sighed, "can we please keep this professional" he said.

"Why the entire 2 years you spent your free time trying to peek on me and Hime" Kurenai said.

"I did not" Kakashi said.

"You did to one eye I even caught you" Naruto said.

"Fine, can we concentrate on the mission" Kakashi said.

"Wait the others haven't came yet" Naruto said.

"What others" Kurenai asked.

"There are 2 shinobi around who are Sennin level" Kakashi said.

_Summoning no jutsu_ Naruto said, "go find out who else is here" he said.

"How are you able to summon Kitsune's" Sakura asked.

"Not only can he summon Kitsune's but I finally saw him fight, he is amazing" Hinata said.

"Him noway I don't believe he is that good" Kiba said.

"Why not he was trained by me, Anko, Kakashi, Shizune, and Hayate for 2 years" Kurenai said.

"I just find it hard to believe" Kiba said.

"Finally we caught up with you" Tsunade said.

"What are you doing here" Kurenai asked.

"Orochimaru is in wave" Jiraiya said.

"Why is he in wave" Kakashi asked.

"Don't know but we are going with you, if any of you see him don't try and fight him" Jiraiya said.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHALLENGE by Aengus: According to Erik Erickson, German-American psychologist noted for his theories on the development of children, because of Naruto's childhood as the outcast child that no one wanted or had time for, Naruto has severe attachment issues and problems socializing with others his age, not to mention a terrible fear of adults. Instead of him being the loud idiot that is portrayed in the manga and anime, Naruto should be very quiet, shy, extreme nervousness, with excessive smiling and nodding. In essence Naruto does not trust anyone, a severe inferiority complex, all the while being one of the most competent and caring ninja in the village. Sasuke cannot be his friend in any way, shape, or form; he is the main antagonist to Naruto's growth and relationships with others, sometimes even going out of his way to try and ruin them. During the main story, a kunoichi begins to have feelings for him and must convince him of that fact.**

**Conditions: No yaoi, no good Sasuke, no Harem (he's going to have enough problems with one girl), no 'over-night' change for Naruto, no Naruto/older women (ex. Anko, Kurenai, or Tsunade), while I would prefer a Naruto/Temari, I won't insist.**

Chapter 5

They arrived in Wave surprisingly without any problems and took Tazuna to his house, "thank you for escorting me" he said.

"How long until the bridge is finished" Kakashi asked.

"A few weeks" he replied.

"OK, during this time we will take turns watching over the bridge while it is being built and training the genin's" Kakashi said.

"Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto there is a hospital here that needs fixing we are going to fix it come on" Tsunade said.

"Why do I have to come, I'm sure there is something else I can do" Sakura asked.

"Your going to learn medics" Tsunade said and led them out the house.

"Kakashi you know Hinata is a lighting type" Kurenai asked.

"No I didn't" he replied.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Tsunade was leading Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura to Tazuna's home that night. They had repaired the hospital the best they could in only a few hours. As they was walking Kyuubi noticed something, **gaki we are being followed** he said.

"Tsunade we are being followed" Naruto said.

"How do you know" Tsunade asked.

"Kyuubi told me" Naruto said.

Sakura looked confused then wide eyed when Naruto mentioned Kyuubi, "I see how many" Tsunade asked

"He said 2 one is Kabuto" Naruto said.

"OK thanks" Tsunade said then looked around, "Kabuto you and whoever your with can

come out now" she said loudly.

Kabuto and Kimimaro came out, "nice to know you know my name" Kabuto said.

Tsunade shrugged, "why is Orochimaru here" she asked.

"For him" Kabuto pointed to Naruto, "Kimimaro if you would" he finished.

"Go Naruto" Tsunade said.

Naruto and Kimimaro walked up to each other and started to exchange taijutsu at a high speed. Sakura mouth dropped. Naruto tried to send snakes to bite him but his bloodline make him unable to be bitten. A crowd of people started to come and see what was happening. Naruto looked around and saw all the people and the medic in him told him to get somewhere they can't get hurt, _Fuuton: slicing wind_ he said to get Kimimaro to back up then took off down the street.

Kimimaro and Kabuto close behind. Tsunade, Hinata, and a still confused Sakura followed, _Raiton: lighting strike_, Kimimaro said.

_Fuuton: great breakthrough_ Naruto said while he did a flip jump and sent the jutsu at Kimimaro. Naruto led them through the village while flipping, dodging, and shooting off jutsu's towards Kimimaro, while doing this he passed, Kurenai, Kakashi, Shino, Kiba, and Sasuke along the way. They all followed behind them.

_Katon: fire _dragon Kimimaro said.

_Doton: earth wall_ Naruto said blocking the jutsu.

Naruto stopped running after he was away from the town and in a clearing in the forest. The two first stared each other down then charged each other, both with katana's in their hands. The rest stopped in the clearing, and looked wide eyed as Naruto and Kimimaro was blurs to the genin's, "still have doubts about his ability" Kurenai asked Kiba.

"Noway" Kiba said.

Naruto charged Kimimaro with his swords both blazing with fire and wind. Kimimaro blocked his attack and kicked him in the stomach, "lets see how good you are without a weapon" he said then twisted his katana's in away that forced Naruto to let his go. Kimimaro then charged at Naruto, Naruto bent, spent, ducked, and everything else to dodge his attacks. When Kimimaro stopped Naruto went on the attack. Naruto started to get faster and faster with his attack and was able to draw blood from Kimimaro. He looked at Naruto in surprise, "now I see why Orochimaru-sama wants you" he said then activated the first stage of his seal, he had no major changes to his body except the purple marks on his skin.

He attacked Naruto with his new strength and Naruto was having a hard time to defend. Naruto put some space between them and drew the first level of Kyuubi's power, the unleashed bijuu, as Kurenai and Anko called it after they saw him go to this form. He had red chakra forming over his body and his nails and teeth grew longer. He still had his sunglasses on. Him and Kimimaro attacked each other with equal speed. As they blocked each others hits there was shock waves coming off them and they was leaving creators in the ground. Orochimaru came up to Kabuto, "go help him, if this goes on he will be over whelmed by the Kyuubi's power" he whispered to him.

Kabuto nodded and ran to jump into the fight but was stopped by a staff coming at his head, "if you try and interfere with this fight I will be forced to stop you" Hinata said.

"I will just get rid of you first" Kabuto said.

They started to fight, Hinata swung the staff at his head which Kabuto ducked under. He brought a kunai up under her swing and tried to cut her but she bent back out the way of the kunai. She lifted her staff above her head and brought it down with all her might on the spot Kabuto was at leaving a creak in the ground. Kabuto got behind her and was about to stab her with his kunai, but was stopped by Naruto kicking him in the head. Hinata and Naruto stood side by side looking at Kabuto and Kimimaro, "Orochimaru there is noway for you to win" Jiraiya said.

"Come you two" Orochimaru said.

Naruto let the chakra die down and took off his glasses, "you OK Hinata-san" he asked.

"Yes are you" she replied.

"Yup" Naruto said.

"Wow that was awesome" Kiba said.

"Nice job Naruto" Shino said.

"Thanks Shino" Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"That was pathetic" Sasuke said rather loud

"Shut up Uchiha-teme" Hinata said.

"I noticed Naruto is more open when Kurenai is around" Kakashi said.

"Well of course he is, his life before me and Anko was like shit" Kurenai said.

"Wait what was that red chakra on Naruto" Sakura asked.

"His bloodline from his kaasan" Kurenai said.

"OK then why would Orochimaru want him" Sakura asked.

"Because of his bloodline he is the last with it" Kurenai said.

"OK that makes sense knowing how Orochi-teme is, but why would Naruto say Kyuubi said something to him, didn't the Yondaime kill it" she said.

Kiba looked at Kurenai carious at what was going on, Kurenai sighed, "I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone and if you do I'll kill you, that goes for you to Kiba and Sasuke" she said.

"Whatever I could careless about him" Sasuke said and walked away.

"Nice to know he is still a fucking prick like the rest of the males in the Uchiha family" Jiraiya said.

"What about Hinata and Shino" Kiba said.

"They already know, so does Hana, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Choji, and all the adults" Kurenai said.

"I'll tell them neechan" she nodded, "well otousan didn't kill him, he had to seal him inside a newborn which happened to be me, Kyuubi is pure chakra noway to kill pure chakra" he said.

"So you had Kyuubi sealed in you to save everyone else" Sakura asked.

"Yes" he said.

"Well thank you, I think" she said.

"Explains why the adults hate you but why are you so damn shy, timid, and scared all the time your a great fighter" Kiba said.

"Well when you spend the first 5 years of your life being hated and beaten to death then tell him not to be scared, timid, and shy" Kurenai said.

"Oh" Kiba said.

"Wait Naruto you said otousan instead of the Yondaime why" Sakura said.

"Oops" Naruto said covering his mouth.

Kurenai, Tsunade, and Jiraiya face-palmed, "the Yondaime is otouto's otousan, but you can't tell anyone" Kurenai said.

"Its an S classed secret punishable by death" Jiraiya added.

"What the hell happened to your other genin Kakashi" Tsunade asked.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

They all walked into the house to see Sasuke sleeping on the couch, "he fell asleep as soon as he got in here" Tsunami said.

"Why Naruto-san did all the fighting" Hinata said.

"Don't know" Tsunami said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Sasuke was in the middle of a clearing training when Orochimaru came up, "Sasuke Uchiha" he said.

"What do you want" Sasuke asked.

"Do you want power,power to crush those who stand in your way" Orochimaru asked.

"What do you want in return for this power" Sasuke asked.

Orochimaru smirked, "just become my apprentice" he said.

"Nothing else, none of your weird experiments" Sasuke asked.

"My word as a sennin" Orochimaru said.

"OK give me power" Sasuke said.

"Good, this will hurt" Orochimaru said his neck extended out and he bit Sasuke on the neck.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Three weeks later Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, and team 8 was at the bridge while Tazuna and his crew finished it. Then out of nowhere fog was everywhere. Naruto got scared and clung to Hinata, who was the closest for protection, "Otouto calm down I'm here still" Kurenai voiced out.

_Fuuton: great breakthrough_ Kakashi said blowing the fog away.

"Copy Cat Kakashi of the Sharingan, if I knew you was here I would have came earlier" he heard.

"Sorry Zabuza can you hold on I'm trying to finish this chapter" Kakashi said.

Zabuza laughed, "is this your team, pathetic" he said.

Kakashi looked at the genin, "you think" he asked.

"That one is scared shitless" Zabuza laughed.

"Oh him, he will be fine eventually" Kakashi said.

"I kind of feel bad for having to kill them, Haku can you do it" Zabuza said.

"Yes Zabuza-sama" Haku said then vanished.

"Otouto go" Kurenai said. Naruto vanished from his hiding place from behind Hinata and stopped Haku's advance.

Zabuza looked surprised, "holy shit he's fast, but that's what a shinobi should be like, push his fears to the side and get into the battle" he said.

"Otouto hurry up we have a mission to finish" Kurenai said.

"Hai neechan" Naruto then vanished again and Haku was sent flying.

"Your fast lets see if you can keep up with this" Haku said. He then vanished at an even higher speed. Soon Naruto and Haku was just sparks in the air as they clashed senbon against kunai. Naruto and Haku was matching each other move for move. Naruto was moving to his own beat with his unorthodox movements, but Haku barely managed to block the awkward movements. Eventually Naruto scored a kick to Haku's chest sending him flying. Sakura, Shino, Kiba, and Zabuza was amazed at his skills. Hinata admired the way he battled and was so unpredictable it matched his personality once you got to know him. Shino nodded his head in an approving way.

Kurenai had enough, "otouto its time to finish this" she said. Naruto stood up and put his glasses on activating his bloodline, "Zabuza I'll give you one chance to leave before I give him the word to end your students life" she said.

"Haku you want to quit" he asked.

"If I lose here and live then I'm worthless to Zabuza-sama, I will fight until I die" he said.

"Fine if that's how you want it" she jumped out of Naruto's way, "finish him" she said.

Naruto pulled his two katana's off his belt and started to push his chakra into them making one flow with the wind and the other with fire. He brought them to the side of his body and ran at Haku as soon as he was about to strike him, he was kicked, "get out of my way loser and stay out of my way" Sasuke said. He had black marks all over his body and had a black aura around him.

Everyone look surprised by this. Naruto was sent rolling back and landed in front of Sakura who helped him up, "you OK Naruto" she asked.

"That hurt and my glasses are broke" Naruto said.

Shino looked at them then went into his pocket, "here I always bring a few extra pair" he said.

"Thank you Shino" Naruto said Shino just nodded.

Hinata brought over his katana's, "here Naruto-san" she said.

"Thank you Hinata-san" he said.

"Uchiha what the hell are you doing" Kurenai yelled.

"I'm taking out the trash and that loser was in my way" he replied.

"You have been unconscious this entire mission and you come around here claiming to do something" Kurenai was getting pissed.

"After I kill him...." Sasuke was cut off.

"What the hell, ain't your supposed to be his teammate" Zabuza asked.

"That loser is just a waste of life and needs to die" Sasuke said.

Haku was able to heal himself and stood up, "who are you" he asked.

"That's not important since I'm going to kill you" Sasuke replied.

Haku looked at him, "your an Uchiha right" he asked.

"So what if I am" Sasuke asked.

Haku shook his head, "yup that arrogance can't be mistaken for anyone else, well you said you was going to kill me right" he said.

Sasuke vanished. Haku followed there was a bunch of sparks then Sasuke was sent flying across the bridge. Sasuke stood up and scolded, "you got lucky that time" he said.

"You should have let that blond finish me off, I don't lose twice" Haku said.

"What you mean you was beat by that loser, than I'm going to kill you easily, I'm the strongest genin here" Sasuke said.

Haku looked at him, "your not even the strongest on your team, your moves are easy to follow and slow, that blond was unorthodox at best and to fast for someone who is a genin" he said.

Sasuke scolded, "I'm just giving you a chance" he then vanished.

They exchanged punches then Haku jumped back, "I will admit you have some skill but your boring me now, I'm going to finish this" he went through some hand signs, _Hyouton: demonic ice crystal mirrors_ Haku said.

Sasuke was surrounded by large mirrors, "what is this" he asked.

"This is my bloodline, I can control the element Hyouton at will this is the strongest jutsu I know" Haku said.

"This is just prolonging your death" Sasuke said.

"You might be fast but can your eyes and body keep up with me now" Haku then was gone and Sasuke was hit by a dozen senbon's.

"As much as I love to see him get his ass kicked, we need to end this so we can complete the mission" Kurenai said.

Naruto put his glasses on and walked up to the mirror with his doujutsu active, "Naruto-san don't go in there" Hinata yelled.

Naruto just walked in and drew his katana's and started to block the senbon's. Sasuke was barely able to stand by this point. Naruto pushed his element into his katana while using his first level of the unleashed bijuu to block the senbon's, _secret art: spinning twin dragons_ he unleashed the attack breaking the mirrors and knocking Haku out. Sasuke passed out from a pressure point that Hinata came up and hit.

Zabuza looked on in surprise, "what are they doing to their genin's in Konoha these days" he asked.

"Naruto is not the strongest genin by flunk, he spent years training his hardest, when he has as many after his head in Konoha as me and you have on us combined he needs to be strong" Kakashi said.

"Impressive, the things I could do with him as my student" Zabuza said.

"Give it up, your beat will you surrender or do I have to kill you" Kakashi said.

"I guess your going to have to kill me, but I want you to take care of Haku he is a good kid who I found hiding from Kiri during the bloodline purge" Zabuza said.

"We will" Kakashi said.

_Tree binding of death_ Kurenai said. A tree grew out the ground and grabbed Zabuza so he couldn't move, Kurenai came out of the tree and slit his throat, "looks like this part of the mission is done and I get his bounty" she said.

"Tazuna sorry you had to see that, but how long until the bridge is finished" Kakashi asked.

"A few days" Tazuna said.

"Hinata, otouto, and my team come with me we are going to look for Gato, Kakashi keep the Uchiha away from me or he will end up hurt" Kurenai said.

Just as they was about to leave Orochimaru came up, "sorry to crash the party but I have one last parting gift" he said, _five prong seal_ he said and pushed his hand into Naruto's stomach shutting off his control over Kyuubi chakra.

"Naruto-san" Hinata yelled.

"Your bastard" Kurenai said and jumped at Orochimaru with a kunai in her hand. Orochimaru just laughed as he vanished from their sight. Kurenai cursed to the sky, "otouto are you OK" she asked.

"I think he is unconscious" Hinata said.

"Dammit" Kurenai yelled.

"I'll take care of Gato" Kakashi said.

"Thank you" Kurenai said. Kakashi just nodded and vanished.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

The two team was standing in the Hokage's office a week later. Haku was also there but he was still unconscious from Naruto's attack, while Naruto was unconscious from his Kyuubi's chakra being sealed. Kakashi and Kurenai told the mission report. The Hokage nodded, "I see you faced Orochimaru and Zabuza this mission will be bumped up to an S ranked because Orochimaru was involved" he said.

"About him, do you think he can join the village, he was never registered as a shinobi and has high chuunin to low jounin skill" Kurenai said.

"Yes, I think I can get him the proper ranking" the third said.

"What about Uchiha-teme he attacked a teammate while in the middle of battle and Naruto-san is still unconscious" Hinata said.

"Yes that is a problem we will have a discussion about it in the counsel meeting, and I can remove the seal from Naruto now" the third said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

A few hours later at the counsel meeting teams 7 and 8 was there along with a recently awaken Haku and Naruto. Naruto was sitting so close to Kurenai that she was practically on his lap. Anko ran in the room and took her seat next to Naruto, who relaxed a little now that he was surrounded by the two. The Hokage stood up, "now this meeting is to discuss the events of the last mission these two teams went on" he said.

"What is so important that you called a meeting for it" Homura asked.

"First off the mission went from an C ranked to an S ranked, second they ran into Orochimaru, third Haku is a shinobi they brought back from the mission, he never was registered as a shinobi" the third said.

"Don't forget Uchiha-teme" Hinata said.

"Right and the actions of Sasuke" the third added.

"What actions" Fugaku asked.

"Well during a fight between Haku-san and Naruto-san, which Uchiha-teme wasn't at by the way, Naruto-san was about to kill Haku-san when Uchiha-teme interfered by kicking Naruto-san and tried to still his kill, but Haku-san defeated Uchiha-teme and beat him unconscious" Hinata said.

"You expect me to believe my son was outmatched by someone who he could beat" Fugaku asked pointing to Naruto.

"We all saw it older Uchiha-teme" Hinata said.

"You little.." Fugaku was cut off.

"Don't get mad because Naruto-san is better than your son older Uchiha-teme" Hinata said.

"Hinata show respect for the counsel even the Uchiha part" Hiashi said.

"Hai otousan, I misspoken older Uchiha-teme-san" Hinata said to Fugaku. He just scolded and turned his nose up at her.

"Now how will we handle this" the third asked.

"He shouldn't be punished" some of the civilian counsel yelled.

Tsume scolded, "not only was that borderline treason, he interfered with a battle that was clearly won and was beaten unconscious, that's pathetic"she said.

"The only logical punishment would be one that any other shinobi would receive and that is a months probation and counseling" Shibi said.

"I agree" Shikaku said.

"So do I" Hiashi said.

"I want payments for my otouto broken glasses" Kurenai piped up making everyone but a few laugh.

"How much was the glasses" the third asked.

"Don't know they was the ones he got from Shino just modified by Hime" she replied.

"OK I'll make sure you get your payment Kurenai, now do everyone agree with making Haku a chuunin, with probation until he proves he is loyal" the third asked.

"Hai" all the counsel members said.

"Now about their interference with Orochimaru and this seal he put on Sasuke" the third asked.

"Sasuke does the seal bother you or hinder your ability any" Fugaku asked immediately.

"No otousan, it actually feel like a second chakra for my use" Sasuke said.

"Do you want it sealed off" Fugaku asked.

"No" Sasuke replied.

"There you have it, he is not hindered and he want to keep it situation closed" Fugaku said.

"You don't know what your getting yourself into" Anko said.

"And I suppose you do, Orochimaru's first excuse of a student" Fugaku asked.

"Actually I do, I was there when he created it Uchiha-teme" Anko said.

"What does this seal do" the third asked.

"It works off emotions, it also inputs Orochi-teme's will into the persons mind every time they use it, eventually he will be a walking zombie for him to control" Anko said.

"You expect us to believe that" Fugaku asked.

Anko shrugged, "I could careless if you believe me or if he keeps using it, all I know is you will never see me use this thing, also when he turns and run tail between his legs to Orochi-teme for the second level and more power don't come ask me for help how to stop it because you wont get anything from me about how to stop it" she said.

"Was that a threat" Fugaku asked.

"Take it however you want" she shrugged.

"Enough, if he shows signs of being controlled it will be sealed off" the third said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Sakura was telling Ino about he mission she just finished when Inas walked up to them, "you talking about that mission to wave" she asked.

"Yes I was telling Ino how Sasuke acted and went out of his way to take Naruto's credit" Sakura said.

"Wont surprise me if he did" Inas said.

"We already know you don't like the Uchiha's kaasan" Ino said.

"This has nothing to do with the Uchiha's but Sasuke, he always went out of his way to try and show Naruto up" the older Yamanaka said.

"So Ino you knew about Naruto and didn't tell me" Sakura said.

"What do you mean" Ino asked.

"I mean about Kyuubi and his otousan" Sakura said.

"Oh that yea, I was forbidden to tell anyone" Ino said.

"Well anyway I'm going to show the new chuunin Haku around, by Inas" Sakura said hugging Ino.

"So your finally over Sasuke" Inas asked.

"Way over him, I'm focused on a future I would actually like to be apart of" Sakura said walking out the store.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

2 months after the mission the 4 genin teams was gathered in a training ground, "alright everyone is here, lets start the tournament" Tenten said. She took out an empty pouch and put 12 pieces of papers in it, each had a name on it. She walked to Hinata, "since your the youngest you get to pick your opponent first Hina" she said.

Hinata stuck her hand in the pouch and pulled out a paper, "I get to fight myself" she said sarcastically.

"Oops I wasn't supposed to put that in there" she took the paper from her, "draw again" she said.

Hinata put her hand in the bag and smiled at the name, "Uchiha-teme" she said.

"I hope you win Hinata-san" Naruto said.

She smiled at him, "thank you Naruto-san" she said.

Sasuke smirked, "lets start already" he said.

"Ready to get beat by me again" Hinata asked.

They both got into their stances. Sasuke immediately attacked. Hinata also attacked with greater speed than Sasuke thought she possessed. Without any trouble Hinata was able to get the upper hand on Sasuke. He activated his Sharingan and his seal letting the extra power from draw into him. His increased power matched Hinata's but his speed was greater than hers. Sasuke kicked Hinata into the air and aimed another kick at her but she maneuvered around it and landed roughly on her bottom. "Itai" she said standing up and getting into her stance.

Sasuke smirked, "at least you don't give up easily" he said.

"This coming from an Uchiha-teme who is being used" Hinata said.

Sasuke scolded, "you want to see how strong I really am" he then went through hand signs. A loud chirping sound was heard, _Chidori_ he yelled. He then used his greater speed to rush at Hinata.

Just as he was about to hit her she was pushed out the way, "ahhhhhhh" Naruto yelled as he was hit in the arm by the jutsu. Lee quickly punched Sasuke away while Neji shut down his chakra system.

Hinata got up and looked at Naruto, his arm was covered in blood and you could see all the way to the bone, "Naruto-san" she said crawling over to him

"Lee carry him to the hospital, I'll bring Uchiha-teme" Neji said grabbing him by the back of the shirt.

Lee nodded and picked up Naruto and vanished with speeds greater than they all had. Hinata followed but much slower since Lee was as fast as most jounin's. Neji dragged Sasuke and started to run towards the village with the rest of the genin's. Lee skidded to a stop in front of the hospital and almost ran into Jiraiya, "excuse me I'm in a rush" he said.

"What happened" Jiraiya asked.

"No time to explain" Lee ran around him. Jiraiya blinked then saw Hinata run by him and followed. Lee found Tsunade in her office, "Tsunade-sama emergency" he said.

"What" she then saw Naruto in his arms, "what happened" she asked as she led him to Naruto's room.

"We was having a sparing tournament and Sasuke and Hinata was sparing then Sasuke had these weird marks and charged at her with a loud blue attack, Naruto pushed her out the way taking the attack in the arm" Lee said.

Tsunade looked at his arm, "dammit" she said then started to heal the damage. After healing what she could she saw Hinata run in, "how is he" she asked.

"Well I can't heal the lost muscles and stuff but I did stop the bleeding" Tsunade said.

"You mean he wont be able to use his arm" Hinata asked.

"No, I'm just saying I can't heal it, we have to let Kyuubi heal this, he wont be leaving this room until I allow him" Tsunade said.

"Damn I shouldn't have been careless" Hinata berated herself.

"Jiraiya go find Kurenai and Anko" Tsunade said. Once he was gone she turned to Hinata, "don't blame yourself he did this to protect you, I'm sure you know why" she said.

"He..." Hinata was cut off.

Kurenai and Anko came running into the room, "what the hell happened" they yelled.

"It was my fault" Hinata said.

They turned to her, "how" Anko asked.

"Well we all was having a sparing tournament and since I was the youngest Tenten said I can draw first, the person I drew was Uchiha-teme, we started to spar and I was winning then he used that seal and got stronger and faster, then he said 'at least I don't give up easily', I replied 'this coming by someone being used' then he used a jutsu called _Chidori_ and before he reached my Naruto-san pushed me out the way and took the attack for me" she said with tears at the end.

"How did he learn that jutsu the only person who know it is Kakashi" Anko asked.

"He probably copied it from Kakashi-sensei on our mission last month" Hinata said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

All the genin except Naruto was standing in the counsels office, along with Kurenai, Anko, and Tsunade. Hinata explained everything that happened, "now since you all know what happened I would like to file charges against Sasuke" Kurenai said.

"What you can't press charges for something that happened in a spar" Fugaku said.

"Why can't I, first he used a jutsu that he stole, second its an A ranked assassination jutsu, third he had it aimed for her heart" Kurenai said.

"Its not my fault the loser wasn't fast enough" Sasuke said.

"Shut up Uchiha-teme or I'll permanently shut you up" Hinata said.

"Like you can" Sasuke challenged.

"Oh I can and I don't have any problem doing it" Hinata said stepping up.

"Hinata calm down, I know your mad but don't let your anger affect you" Hiashi said.

Hinata sat back down, "damn Uchiha-teme" she said.

"Kurenai what charges are you pressing" the third asked.

"I want something that's worth the damage he caused" she said.

"How much is the damage" the third asked.

"Well if it wasn't for Kyuubi Naruto would only have one arm now" Tsunade said.

"So how much would an arm be worth, I think any 15 jutsu scrolls from the Uchiha library is a fair deal" Kurenai said.

"What I will not allow you to take my jutsu scrolls" Fugaku said.

"I think that's a fair deal" said the shinobi counsel.

"Alright then Kurenai will get to pick out any 15 scrolls from the Uchiha library, and

Sasuke will be put on probation for 6 months without the option to advance in ranking for attacking a leaf shinobi with an A ranked jutsu" the third said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Hinata was sitting in Naruto's hospital room. She spent the last few hours in here just watching him sleep while his arm healed itself. She kept replaying the spar in her head and how she was to careless. Tsunade walked in the room and looked at her, "your still here" she asked.

"Its my fault he is here" Hinata replied.

"Stop beating yourself up over this it was a few days ago, his arm is healing fine, but it will take awhile before he wakes up because of the pain, so go home, he should be woke in a few days" Tsunade said. Hinata looked at Naruto again then walked out. Tsunade watched her leave and sighed.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

A few days later Hinata was in her secret training area. She was standing on the lake that was there in the middle of an intense training session by herself. It was raining hard and Hinata had her Byakugan blazing while she struck out at the rain drops hitting as many as she could before she passed out from exhaustion again like everyday since she left the hospital. She stopped striking out at the rain and went into her ultimate defense, _Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou_ she said and started to block all the rain from reaching her by slicing the water drops with her chakra. Hinata started to feel her chakra level dropping and stopped her jutsu. She reached into her pouch and pulled out a chakra pill and got back to training. She gathered her chakra into her hand, _Suiton: Resengan_ blast she said. She poured all her chakra she received from the chakra pill into the jutsu, she grabbed her right arm with her left hand and held it out in front of her, and shot the ball of chakra away from her. She watched as it went along the lake and finally lost its chakra, "still can't keep it going off the water" she said to herself as she struggled to reach land.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Hiashi walked into the hospital, "where is my daughter" he asked Tsunade.

"How the hell should I know" the medic responded.

"Well she was last saw here a few days ago" the Hyuuga head said.

"Wait you mean she didn't go home when I made her leave" Tsunade asked.

"If she did I wouldn't be here would I" Hiashi responded.

Tsunade stopped Sakura and Ino who was leaving the hospital, "Ino Sakura" the two turned around, "get the rest of the genin's and go look for Hinata" she said.

"We need to go to the Hokage so he can send a search party out for her" Hiashi said walking out the hospital.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

An ANBU team was standing in front of the Hokage, "go search for Hinata, she was last seen at the hospital a few days ago, I want her found before the day is over" the third said. The team vanished. "Find Kakashi have him search also, he is one of the best trackers in the village" the third said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

The entire village was on a full out search for the villages princess. The news of Hinata missing spread through the village faster then anyone wanted. Most of the village store was putting out free merchandise rewards for the person who found her, retired shinobi's was using their refined skills to help look for her, the village was on lockdown, no one could enter or leave the village.

Itachi was walking through the forest looking for any clues to the missing Hyuuga. He understood the panic from the Hyuuga's but for the entire village to be like this didn't make any sense to him. Yes he knew everyone saw her as the princess of Konoha, but for everyone to run around like headless chickens wasn't helping the shinobi's out, and most of them was just in the way. He was happy he was told to check the forest away from the nonsense. He walked up to a lake that he wasn't aware was there. He looked around admiring the beauty of the place then saw someone on the ground near the lake. He walked over to the person and found Hinata, he bent down, "look what your careless did, caused the entire village to go into a panic, well lets get you back before Hiashi destroy the village" he then picked her up bridal style, "I can see why you would train here, peaceful and beautiful" he then walked back to the village.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Itachi arrived in the village after his 10 minute trek through the forest and was immediately attacked by villagers with all kinds of ridiculous questions. Itachi was easily the most patient Uchiha in history but even he had his limits, "if you don't move now I will hurt you" he threatened. The crowd quickly got out the way, "now stay out my way" he added and walked towards the hospital. He walked into the hospital, "I need a hospital room" he said.

The receptionist looked up, "right" she looked back at the papers, "there is an empty room on the third floor, next to Naruto Uzumaki" she said.

"Thank you, also can you send word to the Hyuuga's and the Hokage that I found Hinata" he then walked off.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Tsunade was checking Hinata and frowned, "what did you do to yourself" she asked herself.

"How is she" Itachi asked.

Tsunade just shook her head, "not good" she said.

Hiashi ran into the room followed by Hanabi and Neji, "how is she, is she hurt, who found her, where was she" Hiashi threw questions out.

"Whoa slow down and ask one question at a time" Tsunade said.

"Right, who found her" Hiashi asked.

"That would be me" Itachi said.

Hiashi looked at him, "well I guess you get the reward I put up for whoever finds her then" he said.

Itachi just shrugged, "I don't need a reward, besides I came across her by chance" he said.

"Well a promise is a promise" Hiashi threw him a scroll, "now how is she" Hiashi asked.

"Well, not good" Tsunade said.

"Whats wrong with her" Hiashi asked.

"Well she has extreme body exhaustion and chakra depletion, her body was pushed to far past its limit, her body is suffering from hunger, and she is stressed more than she should be, whether its from whatever happened over the past few days or Naruto I don't know" Tsunade said.

"I see, where was she when you found her" Hiashi asked Itachi.

"In the forest" he replied.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

A few days later Hinata woke up and looked around, "where am I" she asked herself.

"This place is usually called a hospital" she heard. Hinata turned and saw Tsunade at the door, "you young lady have a lot of explaining to do" she said shutting the door.

"I don't have anything to tell you" Hinata said turning her face away from Tsunade.

"Is that so, then why did you not go home after I told you to, why was you in the forest unconscious, why did you starve your body, why did you train until your body couldn't handle the stress anymore, do you have any idea of what you did caused the people who love you" Tsunade asked.

Hinata turned to face Tsunade, "its my body, I will train how I want to, I didn't ask people to get all worked up over me" she yelled.

"You don't get it do you, this isn't just about getting worked up over you, your a princess to this village, you are the first person ever to have the entire village shut itself down and have everyone shinobi and civilian look for them, your more then just another kunoichi to this village your its pride and strength when you do things like this it has an effect on

everyone else" Tsunade said.

"I didn't ask for this, I didn't ask to be the villages princess all I want is to be a kunoichi" Hinata yelled.

"I never said you asked for it, but that's the way it is, you need to think about your actions before you act" Tsunade said.

"I did and I'm training to become stronger, I'm the reason Naruto-kun is in the hospital and can't use his arm now" Hinata yelled.

Tsunade looked at her, "is that what this is about, well news flash Hinata even if your stronger than Naruto he will always give his life to protect you, he did it not because he didn't think you could protect yourself but because he is in love with you, he did it so you could be safe, imagine what his horror will be in when he finds out what you have been doing to your body for nothing, stop being so selfish Hinata and look at this from someones else view" Tsunade then walked out the room.

Hinata looked at where Tsunade was standing thinking over what she said. A tear fell from her eye as she threw herself back on the bed. 'What have I done' she thought.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Tsunade walked out the room and saw the Hokage, Kurenai, Anko, Hiashi, Hanabi, and the genin's looking at her, "what" she asked.

"Was it necessary to yell at her like that" Hiashi asked.

Tsunade looked at him, "she might be the princess of this village and the Hyuuga heir, but what she did was selfish, stupid, and quite frankly she is lucky Itachi found her or she would be dead right now so yes it was necessary to yell at her" Tsunade said.

"You still didn't have to be to harsh" the third said.

Tsunade sighed, "look I'm the medic expert here not you, so don't criticize what I do when it comes to the human body and how it works, that include the humans mind, now with that said, I held back most of what I wanted to say because she just needed to hear the important things, also if any of you think what I said was harsh then by all means tell me how I should have handled a kunoichi who wont stop blaming herself for what Sasuke did and was starving herself because she didn't want to stop training" she challenged. Everyone stayed quiet, "thought so now get out of my way I have other patients to check on" she walked passed them.

Hanabi was the first to walk into the room, everyone else followed. Hinata turned and looked at them with tears flowing down her face. They all walked in and sat around her except Hanabi who climbed on the bed, "how are you Hinata" Hiashi asked.

Hinata looked at the ceiling, "was it selfish of me, what I did" she asked.

"Yes" Neji immediately said getting smacked in the head by Tenten.

"Neji don't be so hard on her" Tenten said.

"What, if anyone else besides Hinata-sama would have done that would everyone be so forgiving, can you imagine if the situation was switched and Hinata almost had her arm taken off, the entire village would be up in arms trying to kill Naruto, even if it was Sasuke's fault" Neji said.

"Sadly he is right" the third said.

"That's the way this village is Hinata, your the most important person in most peoples mind including otouto's, you might not think what you did had an effect on others, but most shops closed down, the gate guards closed the gates, everyone was looking for you" Kurenai said.

"But why, I'm just a kunoichi that happened to be born as the Hyuuga heir, everyone thinks I have it easy, but none of them have to grow up constantly being the strongest person my age, no one is more judged by things more than I am, except maybe Naruto-kun, no one is forced to constantly learn pointless laws that are not even used anymore, no one has to sit in a room where the closest person to my age is almost 20 years older than I am, yet they all think I have an easy life, I would trade spots with Naruto-kun in a heartbeat if it meant I could have something close to a normal life, even Hanabi don't have to go through the things I go through, and I have to live with the thought that someone is that much stronger than I am" Hinata said.

Everyone just looked at her not know what to say, "and I thought my kaasan was troublesome, but what you just told us is more trouble than anyone of us could handle" Shikamaru said.

"I know your going through a lot Hinata, but you have to realize that your going to be the first ever kunoichi to be head of the Hyuuga clan and your going to be criticize more than any other clan head for it so you need to know things that sadly even I don't know about the clan" Hiashi said.

"See that's what I mean, just because I'm a kunoichi I get criticized and judged unfairly I'm just as effective as most of the males in this room that's my age and I'm just as good as Neji in Jyuuken, but since he is a male he gets called a prodigy while I'm stuck having to constantly prove to the elders that I'm one of the elites in my age group" Hinata said.

"Hey I didn't ask to be a prodigy" Neji defended.

"And I didn't ask to be the heir" Hinata said. She then thought of something, "Kurenai-sensei you always talk about Naruto-kun is treated unfairly right" she asked.

"Yes why" Kurenai asked.

"Do you think Naruto-kun would be the same if he was treated fair, do you think he would be as strong as he is now if everyone treated him the same as they treat Lee" Hinata asked.

Kurenai thought, "honestly no"she said.

"And all that needed to happen was for the information on Naruto-kun holding Kyuubi and why he was chosen to hold him, because it wasn't told the counsel was able to spread rumors about him being Kyuubi and that's how he would have been treated" Hinata said.

"Look Hinata we understand what your saying, but somethings can't be changed and your always going to be criticized unfairly because your a kunoichi, I'm still criticized that I'm not as effective as Itachi and Kakashi even though I went through the ranks at the same pace as they did" Kurenai said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Over the next 3 weeks Hinata still trained harder then ever and by herself but did it more carefully. She was walking through the village and saw a crowd forming in front of the hospital and went to see what was going on. She made her way through the crowd, "what is going on" she asked.

"We are protesting Hinata-hime" one of the civilians said.

"Protesting for what" she asked.

"The care of the demon gaki" he replied.

"What" Hinata asked confused by what he said.

"We have Hinata-hime with us now we can't lose this protest, we will get them to throw the demon out and kill it" he yelled.

Hinata eyes widen a little as she heard that and she got pissed, "stop this now" she yelled. Everyone stopped, the civilians and shinobi all looked at her, "you listen and listen well, Naruto-kun is NOT a demon just because he has the Kyuubi in him, you all should be lucky because he is keeping YOU all safe by not allowing the demon out" she yelled.

"I couldn't have said it better myself" Tsunade said.

"The demon brainwashed Hinata-hime" a civilian yelled.

Hinata was now prepared to kill, "I'm warning you all now leave and stop this stupid protest" she threatened.

"Hinata-hime how can you defend that demon" the civilian leader asked.

Hinata looked at him her Byakugan was blazing she walked towards him, as she walked water started to form around her from her anger, the shinobi looked at her in amazement that she was forming water without a water source something only done by the Nidaime Hokage. Hinata stopped in front of him and quickly hit him with a Jyuuken strike in the stomach, "call my friend a demon one more time and I will kill you" she threatened. She then walked up to the steps of the hospital, "if you don't end this damn protest and leave this minute I will have you all arrested" she demanded.

Everyone dropped their protest things and ran. Tsunade turned to Hinata, "now how exactly are you able to create water without a water source" she asked.

This question caught off guard, "huh" she asked.

"Only the Nidaime was able to to this, he was my great uncle as you know, now your able to do it, how" Tsunade asked.

Hinata looked around herself and noticed her clothes was wet, "I don't know I was just mad at them calling Naruto-kun a demon" she replied.

"I will have to look though your bloodline to make sure we are not related" Tsunade said walking pass her.

Hinata quickly followed, "is Naruto-kun woke yet" she asked.

"Yes he woke up earlier you can visit him" Tsunade replied.

Hinata knocked on the door then peeked her head in, "Naruto-san you woke" she asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHALLENGE by Aengus: According to Erik Erickson, German-American psychologist noted for his theories on the development of children, because of Naruto's childhood as the outcast child that no one wanted or had time for, Naruto has severe attachment issues and problems socializing with others his age, not to mention a terrible fear of adults. Instead of him being the loud idiot that is portrayed in the manga and anime, Naruto should be very quiet, shy, extreme nervousness, with excessive smiling and nodding. In essence Naruto does not trust anyone, a severe inferiority complex, all the while being one of the most competent and caring ninja in the village. Sasuke cannot be his friend in any way, shape, or form; he is the main antagonist to Naruto's growth and relationships with others, sometimes even going out of his way to try and ruin them. During the main story, a kunoichi begins to have feelings for him and must convince him of that fact.**

**Conditions: No yaoi, no good Sasuke, no Harem (he's going to have enough problems with one girl), no 'over-night' change for Naruto, no Naruto/older women (ex. Anko, Kurenai, or Tsunade), while I would prefer a Naruto/Temari, I won't insist.**

Chapter 6

"Hinata-san come in" Naruto said with a smile.

Hinata walked in and saw Kurenai and Anko, "Hinata I thought you would come sooner then this" Kurenai said.

"Yea especially after what happened" Anko said.

"Well I had a little trouble to deal with" Hinata said.

"Trouble your not hurt are you" Naruto asked worried.

"No, I just stopped a protest" she said.

"Protest why" Naruto asked.

Hinata told them about it, "and apparently I was creating water around me" she ended.

"What you created water, that's so cool Hinata-san, your awesome" Naruto praised.

"Thank you Naruto-kun but that's a problem because only the Nidaime Hokage was able to do that" Hinata said.

"Well maybe your just special, or the Nidaime spirit likes you" Naruto said.

Anko grabbed Kurenai's hand, "we have to leave" she said.

"What why nee" Naruto asked.

"Um, we are running out of food" Anko said.

Naruto looked at her funny as if he didn't believe her, "OK nee, can you get some ramen this time you forgot last time" he finally said.

"I'll make sure to remember" Anko said pulling Kurenai out the room.

Once the door was closed and they was away from the door Kurenai looked at Anko, "what the hell was that about, I just went shopping yesterday" she said.

"I know, but once everyone finds out he is awake they wont have time by themselves again until he gets released, and they need to talk about their feelings it would be easier if we wasn't there" Anko answered.

"Oh" Kurenai said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Naruto looked at them leave, "what was that about, nee never lies, she even beat punished me everytime I attempted to lie, something she never does unless I lie" he asked Hinata.

Hinata looked at the door, "I don't know maybe she wanted to give us time before our friends came to see you" she said.

"Time for what" Naruto asked.

Hinata shrugged, "to talk I guess" she said.

Naruto thought, "so what did you do while I was out" he asked rubbing his itching arm.

Hinata thought about what to tell him, eventually she told him the truth of what happened, "so you see I spent most of the time training" she said.

Naruto looked at her, "Hinata-san you have to take care of your body better, what if you would have got sick or something" he said worried.

"Well according to Tsunade I would have died if Itachi wouldn't have found me" Hinata answered.

Naruto's eyes widen, "died, what would I do without you, your my best friend" he said.

Hinata smiled, "don't worry, I wont die on you Naruto-kun" she said rubbing his cheek, she smiled when he closed his eyes and leaned into her hand.

"Hinata-san I'm sorry for worrying you" he said.

"Don't be Tsunade explained to me why you did it, but tell me is it true you didn't do it because you didn't think I couldn't protect myself" she asked.

"Huh" Naruto said confused.

"Did you do it because you love me" she asked. Naruto looked away and blushed, "come

on Naruto-kun please tell me I need to know" Hinata said.

Naruto took a nervous breath, "I do love you" he said looking away afraid of her answer.

Hinata smiled, "I see" she then leaned forward and kissed him on the lips quickly, "I love you to" she said.

"What really" Naruto yelled surprised.

Hinata sat on the edge of the bed and kissed him, she pushed him back on the bed and deepened the kiss. After 5 minutes because she needed to breath she looked at him in the eyes, "does that answer your question Naru-kun" she asked giving him her own nickname.

"See told you they would need this time to talk, Kure-hime" Anko said from the door.

The two 12 year old's turned and looked and blushed as they saw everyone who they was friends with at the door, "nee I thought you needed to go to the store" Naruto asked nervously.

"I lied to give you to time before they came in" Anko said pointing to the genin's, and Hanabi.

"Neechan is kissing a boy" Hanabi said wide eyed.

Hiashi laughed, "its all part of growing up Hanabi, Hinata I don't want to catch you in the bed with him again" he said.

Hinata looked at herself and Naruto then jumped off the bed quickly, "we didn't do anything honest" she said quickly waving her hands in front of herself.

Everyone laughed, "let me check you gaki" Tsunade said. After checking his arm, "your arm is reattached correctly, try and move it in a full range motion" she said.

Naruto tried to move his arm in a full circle, "itai" he said.

"Your going to stay here until the pain goes away" Tsunade said.

"What its boring in here" Naruto said.

"So your staying" Tsunade said.

Gaki let me talk to Kurenai for a minute Naruto heard.

"Kyuubi is that you" Naruto yelled out, everyone sweatdropped.

No this is the 9 eyed monkey you have living inside you, of course its me Kyuubi replied.

"Right sorry I wasn't expecting to hear from you since I just saw you" Naruto said.

Yea I know now let me talk to them Kyuubi said.

"What are you crazy you remember your promise" Naruto said.

Gaki this is important Kyuubi said.

"Naru-kun whats going on with Kyuubi" Hinata asked.

"He asked to talk neechan" Naruto said.

"Why would he ask for that he made a deal" Kurenai said.

"He says he need to talk to you about something important" Naruto said.

"OK let him out" Kurenai said.

"What Kurenai-sensei are you sure that's a good idea" Sakura asked.

"With all of us here he can't do much, and otouto's body would die before he gathered enough chakra to really gain control" Kurenai said.

"Fine" Naruto.

Naruto eyes turned red and he had a kitsune outline around him and Hinata who rejoined him on the bed, sorry for this but something important is going on Kyuubi said.

"How important" Kurenai asked.

Does Orochimaru important count Kyuubi asked.

"Hebi-teme what about him" Anko asked.

He is here in the village and the Uchiha is with him Kyuubi said.

"What Uchiha" Hiashi asked.

Which one do you think Kyuubi asked.

"Uchiha-teme" Hinata said.

Correct, oh that other Sennin is across on that roof Kyuubi pointed.

Tsunade walked over to the window, "Jiraiya get in here" she yelled.

Jiraiya jumped into the window, "how did you know I was there" he asked.

Can't hide from a kitsune we are masters at hiding, also the pain in his arm should be gone now since I took control for a bit Kyuubi then was back in his seal.

"We have to try and stop whatever Orochimaru is planning" Hiashi said.

"I agree" Kurenai took out a scroll, "here otouto go change" she said.

"Someone needs to notify the Hokage that hebi-teme is here" Anko said.

Naruto came back out the bathroom, "my arm feels better now can I leave" he asked.

Anko threw him his katana's, "lets go" then everyone jumped out the window.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

As they was running Ino sped off towards the Hokage's tower, "whoa she's fast" Naruto said.

"She specialize in speed, she might be as fast as Lee is with his weights on, but I'm not sure" Shikamaru said.

They arrived in an opening in the forest, "Hebi-teme you came back so I can kill you" Jiraiya asked jumping in the opening.

"What a surprise if I knew I would be having a welcoming party I would have brought more people" Orochimaru replied.

"Don't worry you will be dead soon" Tsunade said.

Orochimaru smirked, "well lets see who is the strongest genin" he said tossing Sasuke a used katana.

Sasuke eyed Hinata and vanished, he was stopped a few feet from her by Naruto who had one of his katana's in his hand, "you will pay for hurting hime-chan" he said in a low tone.

Ino arrived back, "the Hokage is bringing others" she said.

Sasuke smirked and activated his Sharingan, "lets see what the loser can do" he said.

Naruto vanished and kicked Sasuke in the back of the head. He then sent Sasuke in the air and pulled out his other katana, and pushed his elements through them and jumped prepared to end the Uchiha's life. Sasuke activated his seal and the black marks spread across his body. He managed to dodge Naruto's attack, "you got lucky" he said. Naruto landed and stuck his katana's in the ground and put on his glasses, "what that supposed to help you" Sasuke asked.

"Uchiha-teme prepare yourself" Naruto said.

"Hina I think your a bad influence on him" Anko joked. Hinata just smiled.

Naruto used Kyuubi chakra to activate the rest of his kekkei genkai, unleashed bijuu. Everyone except Orochimaru who didn't know about it and Sasuke who didn't know how dangerous it was, was surprised that he was using his full bloodline, knowing how dangerous it was. Naruto grabbed his katana's and they immediately turned blue and red with his elements. Then Sasuke was sent back across the opening, he moved so fast only Orochimaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya was able to see. Sasuke stood up and looked towards where he was sent flying from, "what the hell was that" he yelled.

"Uchiha-teme your to slow, I'll give you a chance to give up now" Naruto said in an emotionless voice.

Sasuke scolded, "you wish I would give up, I'm just getting started" Sasuke said.

"You have been warned and I gave you a chance" Naruto vanished and sent Sasuke back across the opening towards everyone, then blood was saw fly out of Sasuke's arm. Naruto stopped in front of Anko and was about to attack again when he was stopped, "gaki others are coming, hide your bloodline" she said.

"Yes nee" Naruto stopped the bijuu unleashed part of his bloodline. He attacked again and kicked Sasuke in the stomach.

The Hokage, Itachi, Kakashi, and an ANBU squad arrived, "whats going on" the third asked.

Sasuke landed in front of them. He slowly got up and sneered, "I'm done playing" he released all the chakra from the seal and attacked.

Orochimaru smirked, "good boy Sasuke kill him quickly so we can leave" he said.

"Orochimaru what are you doing here" the third asked.

"Oh sensei how are you, Sasuke asked me to come get him, something about this village holding him back" Orochimaru replied.

Sasuke was able to send Naruto flying back with his katana, Naruto flipped in the air and was healed immediately, "so you get healed by the kitsune, this is only more proof that your the demon itself" Sasuke said.

"I'm not a demon" Naruto whispered.

"Otouto don't listen to what he says" Kurenai yelled.

Naruto stood up put his katana's in their places and charged a _Rasengan_, "I'm done with the games Uchiha-teme" he said.

Sasuke went through some hand signs, _Chidori_ he said, "show me your best" he said.

_Fuuton: Rasenshuriken_ Naruto said. His _Rasengan_ looked similar to a giant shuriken with a ball in the middle, "I will give you one last chance to give up" Naruto said.

Sasuke just ran at him. Naruto covered his hand with Kyuubi's chakra so he wont get injured and ran at Sasuke. Sasuke pushed his attack forward, Naruto did the same. The _Rasenshuriken_ went completely through the _Chidori_ and hit Sasuke. Naruto immediately jumped away from him holding his arm. Everyone watched as Sasuke was attacked on a cellular level by the attack. When it ended Sasuke was barely breathing and his entire body looked as if every bone in his body was broken and turned into dust. Naruto dropped holding his arm in pain, "impressive, I could use a vessel like you" Orochimaru said going through hand signs, _juin jutsu_ he said. Orochimaru's neck stretched and it flew at Naruto.

All the jounin's that was there ran to save Naruto from Orochimaru. Just as he was about to bite him Kyuubi's chakra came out of Naruto and protected him from Orochimaru burning the Sennin. Orochimaru screamed in pain and ended the jutsu. He grabbed Sasuke, "I will make you pay for what you did to my apprentice and vessel" he said then vanished into the ground.

The jounin's bent down by Naruto, "is he OK" the third asked.

"Probably in a lot of pain, that jutsu he used is a double edge sword and might just be the most deadly attack when mastered fully" Anko said.

"Wait you mean he used an attack that he didn't master fully and it still hit Sasuke so many times I couldn't keep up with it even though I had my Sharingan activated" Itachi asked.

"No he mastered the jutsu, just not master how to use it correctly, he tried everything from using it while he has Kyuubi's cloak protecting him to using it bare hand" Kurenai said.

"What happened" Tsunade asked.

"Basically the _Rasenshuriken_ is a jutsu that attacks its opponent with not only a _Rasengan_ but also with a condensed uncontrolled wind with enough power to destroy a village if used correct, but the downside is that it attacks both the user and the one its used on, Naruto tried to cut the damage by using a limited amount of Kyuubi chakra while not using a fully powered _Rasenshuriken_, but he still received some damage" Anko said.

"What you mean that wasn't even the fully powered one" Jiraiya asked.

"No, if it was Sasuke would have been dead before he even hit the ground" Anko said.

"The damage to his arm" the third asked.

Tsunade checked him, "well he will be spending more time in the hospital, he broke every bone in his hand and completely crushed the lower part of his wrist" she said.

"All that damage from his own attack" Hinata asked who along with the other genin's came over and heard the description of the attack.

"You think this is a lot, you should have seen the damage when he was learning how to use it, the first time he used it he completely destroyed his arm" Kurenai said.

"We had to ban him from using the jutsu unless its a last resort, it took almost 5 months for the damage to heal, it took a big chunk out of our training during that 2 years we had to train him" Anko said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Naruto was laying in his hospital bed when Hinata came in, "hello Naru-kun how are you today" she asked.

"Bored, I want to go home" he complained.

Hinata walked over and sat on the edge of his bed and bent down to kiss him, "you will be able to soon, but you should know that your jutsu was made a forbidden jutsu" she said.

"What why its the best and strongest jutsu I know, not to mention the only one I created" Naruto almost yelled.

"I know, but it got you stuck in the hospital, and don't worry I will help you find away to use it without the side affects" Hinata said kissing him again.

A fox appeared in the room, Naruto I'm here to keep you company until your free it said.

"Cool" Naruto said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

A few months later Naruto's arm finally healed and he was back training. He was in the middle of sparing with Anko when Hinata came running into the back, "Naru-kun" she yelled.

The two stopped, "yes hime-chan" Naruto answered.

"I figured it out, remember I said I would help you find away to use your jutsu without getting hurt" Hinata said excitedly.

"Yes" Naruto said.

"Well I figured it out, I was talking with Florin, my personal hebi summon and she said that the only way to use that jutsu without the side affects is by throwing it, but the only way to do that without it losing power is by keeping a constant power supply going to it" Hinata said.

"How does that help though" Naruto asked.

"Easy sage training, most summons do it, the most notable ones are the hebi, toad, and slug summons" Hinata said.

"Oh so how do I do the sage training" Naruto asked.

"First you need to figure out which one you want to do, the slug sage training is great for medics, the hebi is great for assassinations, and the toad is great for ninjutsu, but they all offer a special taijutsu form that only their sages can learn" Anko told him.

"Yea and the Yondaime went through the toad sage training" Hinata said.

"Which should I do" Naruto asked again.

"Personally for you I would recommend the toad sage training" Anko said.

"OK I'll do that one" Naruto said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Sakura was walking around with Haku, "so Haku how do you like Konoha" she asked.

"I'm not really sure, a lot of people treat me as if I'm an enemy" he said.

"Don't worry eventually they will realize that your on our side" Sakura said.

"Want to train with me" Haku asked.

"Sure" Sakura said happily.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Hinata had just said her goodbyes and got her a few months worth of hugs and kisses from Naruto as he left with Jiraiya to complete the toad sage training. She was sitting at her favorite training spot looking at the waterfall. It was still early in the morning so she didn't have Jyuuken train for a few more hours. As she looked out over the lake and waterfall she noticed how it looked different than any other time of the day. Everything seemed clearer, she looked at the waterfall and thought she saw an opening. Of course she didn't pay it any attention since she knew for a fact that there was no opening behind that waterfall. She looked at the big blue moon and heard a squeaking noise from the waterfall, now she know nothing was there but against her better judgment she got up and went to look behind the waterfall. She slowly made her way across the lake and put her arm through the waterfall expecting to feel the wall like every other time but was surprised when she didn't feel anything. She took a deep breath and cloaked her body in chakra and walked through the waterfall. She entered the newly formed cave and followed the path to what looked like the shrine. She continued t o walk to the center and saw a scroll sitting there. Slowly she grabbed it:

_Hinata Hyuuga congratulations you are one of the few people in the last 80 years to be blessed with the abilities of the aquatic animals, don't be afraid all will be explained but first you must sign the aquatic contract_

Hinata blinked and re-read it to make sure she read it right the first time. She looked at the MUCH larger scroll that was there and slowly opened it. She slowly bit her left ring finger and signed her name. As soon as she signed it a dolphin came out of the water, Hinata, I'm glad you decided to sign the contract, I am Flipper, I am the daughter to the dolphin queen and your new personal summon, anytime you summon and don't think about what you want to summon or what situation you are in I will be the one you summon, so I would appreciate if you didn't summon me anywhere there is not somewhere I can swim as I'm no use to you on land, also I know you signed the hebi and slug contract and kaasan has agreed to let you keep those summons if you complete the aquatic sage training Flipper said.

"Flipper" Hinata asked.

I know not very clever but kaasan said its not the name that makes you special but what you do Flipper said.

Hinata nodded, "what is the aquatic sage training" she asked.

You have been able to gather water around you when you have become really angry when there are no water sources am I correct Flipper asked.

"How do you know that" Hinata asked.

Its our job as aquatic summons to know these things, the reason for that is because you are kind hearted and hate violence, water is the purest of all the elements, even more pure then wind, and one of the most violent at the same time. After this training you will be able to fully command water no matter where you are, which will make the bond between me and you stronger, this training can take about 3 years and is very intense, only one have been able to completely master this training, is Tobirama, the only other to survive was Kisame, but he wasn't pure of heart so he was unable to command water the way it should be, and the results are his blue skin and fish looks and smell Flipper said.

"Its 3 whole years" Hinata asked.

All sage training takes about 3 years to complete Flipper answered.

"Where do I take this training, I can't breath under water" Hinata asked.

You wont know that unless you go through the training Flipper said.

"Can I think this over" Hinata asked.

Of course, kaasan will give you 2 days to think this over before the sage training offer is taken away so think about this carefully and talk it over with your parents Flipper said.

Hinata nodded, "and the dolphin family is head of the aquatic summons" she asked.

No like all summoning groups each specific family has the head of that family in a council along with every other head summon, the ones you will be familiar with are Gamabunta the toad boss summon, Manda the hebi boss summon, and Katsuyu the slug boss summon, all three of them are part of the reptile council and as you can tell each have their own personality and are more friendly towards other members as Katsuyu and Gamabunta are best friends but both hate Manda Flipper said.

"Like Jiraiya and Tsunade are best friends but both hate Orochimaru, but all three are sennin's trained by the third Hokage" Hinata said.

Exactly, more often than not the summons only allow people who match their personality to sign their contract, even if they are a family summon not everyone will be able to sign the contract an example of this would be Kakashi Hatake, his otousan signed the canine contract that included wolves and inu's, but Kakashi wasn't allowed to sign because of what his otousan did, the wolves didn't like how he killed himself when the pressure was to much to handle, but the inu's didn't hold that against Kakashi Flipper said.

"I thought that kitsune's was apart of the canine family" Hinata said.

They was until 1000 years ago when the inu's started to hunt kitsune's for fun, the wolves who are close to the kitsune's and inu's didn't take either side and neither forced them to, so the kitsune's now have their own contract, although it is the most rare contract, if your lucky I will tell you how to get it since I have a friend who is a kitsune Flipper said.

"Do I even want to know how a dolphin got a kitsune as a friend" Hinata asked.

Probably not and its a long story, but in short I saved it from drowning, but that's for another day you need to go and think over what you learned, only talk to your most trusted friends about this, and under no circumstances do you reveal where you got the contract, but you can summon me if they need proof, but again I can't stress enough how important it is to summon me in water and not on land, you don't want your personal summon mad at you on the first day Flipper said.

"OK I'll be back in a few hours and we can talk some more" Hinata said and left.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Hinata walked around the village thinking about what she learned and ran into Shizune, "Hinata are you OK you seem distracted" she asked.

"Did the Nidaime have a summon" Hinata asked.

"I don't know you will have to ask Tsunade-sama" Shizune said.

Hinata followed Shizune to the hospital where she found Tsunade, "Tsunade can I ask you something" Hinata asked.

"Of course, I need to talk to you anyway" Tsunade said and led Hinata to her office. Hinata sat in the chair, "what did you need to ask me" Tsunade asked sitting behind her desk.

"Did the Nidaime have a summon" Hinata asked.

"Yes the shark, why" Tsunade asked.

"Well I was given the chance to take the aquatic sage training, the dolphin I talked to said that the Nidaime was the only person to completely master it" Hinata said.

Tsunade nodded, "I'm not surprised by this, I looked through your kaasan's family tree and to my surprise you have some relation to uncle Tabirama, in fact your a direct descendent of his" she said.

"What I am" Hinata asked surprised.

"Yes, don't be so surprised, the aquatic is very picky about who summons them, while the hohojiro same prefers males the dolphin prefers females and more often than not the people who sign those two are always related" Tsunade said.

"So I'm related to this Kisame guy" Hinata asked.

"No, only those two summons stay within a tight circle of people, in fact with you being a Hyuuga I'm a little surprised no one else was given the chance to sign either contract" Tsunade said.

"So I'm related to you" Hinata asked digesting all this.

"Yup, we are itoko's, by 5 generations or something like that" Tsunade said.

Hinata leaned back in her seat, "this is a lot to take in" she said.

"Yea, I bet you wasn't expecting to be told your related to a Hokage and sennin when you woke up this morning" Tsunade joked.

"I didn't" Hinata replied completely missing the joke.

"Don't worry your not the only one related to a Hokage and sennin, Naruto is in fact Jiraiya's nephew and godson" Tsunade said.

"Really, why would his parents make his uncle his godfather" Hinata asked.

"Because although Minato and Jiraiya was close, neither knew they was related, Minato's kaasan never told anyone about having a child and died the day he was born" Tsunade said.

"Oh" was all Hinata said.

"Yea, I'm confused about that also, but it might have to do with her and Jiraiya not getting along to well, but now that I think about it, that does explain why she requested Jiraiya be the one who raises Minato, could have been her way of telling him she trusts him more than Minato's otousan" Tsunade said.

"I need to lay down" Hinata said.

"Naru room is free, you can go in there and lay down" Tsunade said.

"Thank you" Hinata said and walked out Tsunade's office and into Naruto's hospital room and went to sleep.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Hinata walked into the Hyuuga compound and found her otousan in his office, "otousan can I talk to you" she asked.

"Of course Hinata" Hiashi replied.

Hinata walked in and sat in the extra chair, "Tsunade said I was related to her" she said.

Hiashi nodded, "yes you are, why bring this up now" he asked.

"Well you know how the Nidaime was able to use water freely, well I did that today by accident" Hinata said.

"Really, impressive" Hiashi said in surprise.

"I also was given the chance to take the aquatic sage training" Hinata told him.

Hiashi leaned back in his chair, "really, are you going to take it" he asked.

"I don't know, it takes 3 years to complete" Hinata said.

"I see" Hiashi said.

"I just don't want to lose my chance to become head of the clan" Hinata said.

Hiashi nodded his understanding, "don't worry about that, I'm still head of the clan so you can go take this extra training if you want, also this will give me time to focus on Hanabi in helping her more" he said.

"Are you sure your OK with me going, I will stay if I need to" Hinata asked.

"Hinata your my daughter, my hime, I want you to be the best you can, and if you need to pass on being the clan head to be the best you can then do it, but I will not allow you to limit yourself for the clan, I did it once and it got my brother killed, don't make the same mistake I did" Hiashi said.

"Yes otousan, thank you for allowing me to take this training" Hinata said.

"I expect you to be one of if not the strongest kunoichi who is not a jounin when you come back" Hiashi said.

"Yes otousan" Hinata said and ran out the office.

*-*

_AN: How was this chapter? The next chapter will be after a 3 year time skip and will be the return of Hinata and Naruto, I will try and make their return exciting. Naruto maybe the strongest genin in Konoha, but he is not unbeatable, he is completely one sided in his jutsu's, most of them are wind type, he don't know any fire jutsu's yet, as far as his taijutsu he is 3__rd__ among the shinobi's behind Lee and Neji, and fourth overall with Hinata being in front of him, and for genjutsu he can use it but perfers not to because it takes to much concentration and only uses it as a last resort, also Lee is faster than he is and Ino is almost as fast as he is, she is the fastest kunoichi followed by Hinata._


	7. Chapter 7

**CHALLENGE by Aengus: According to Erik Erickson, German-American psychologist noted for his theories on the development of children, because of Naruto's childhood as the outcast child that no one wanted or had time for, Naruto has severe attachment issues and problems socializing with others his age, not to mention a terrible fear of adults. Instead of him being the loud idiot that is portrayed in the manga and anime, Naruto should be very quiet, shy, extreme nervousness, with excessive smiling and nodding. In essence Naruto does not trust anyone, a severe inferiority complex, all the while being one of the most competent and caring ninja in the village. Sasuke cannot be his friend in any way, shape, or form; he is the main antagonist to Naruto's growth and relationships with others, sometimes even going out of his way to try and ruin them. During the main story, a kunoichi begins to have feelings for him and must convince him of that fact.**

**Conditions: No yaoi, no good Sasuke, no Harem (he's going to have enough problems with one girl), no 'over-night' change for Naruto, no Naruto/older women (ex. Anko, Kurenai, or Tsunade), while I would prefer a Naruto/Temari, I won't insist.**

Chapter 7

Hinata walked into the Hokage's office, "I'm back" she announced walking in without knocking surprising everyone who was in the room.

Tsunade looked up at the 16 year old genin, her clothes changed dramatically, she was now wearing long light purple pants, on her right leg was her weapons pouch, on her left leg was her hitai-ate, she could also see her small pack hanging from her waist just above her hitai-ate and just below her rod that was hanging on her back. Her shirt was strapless light purple and tight fitting, over the belly she had a black meshing. She was also wearing fingerless gloves that reached her elbows with a metal plate on the back with the Konoha symbol on them. She also had blue earrings and a long strap that was holding a large scroll that hung over her shoulder, "Hinata welcome back, you can tell me the report on how your training went when Naruto gets back, for now go relax and catch up with everyone" Tsunade said smiling at the 16 year old.

HInata walked through the village watching as genin's and chuunin's scattered about doing whatever they needed to get done for the day. She turned the corner and heard a voice she has been waiting to hear, "Konohamaru, will you stop being stupid we have work to do" she heard.

Hinata smiled and walked up to them, "neechan shouldn't you report problems with Konohamaru to your sensei and not order him around" she asked the younger Hyuuga.

Hanabi quickly turned and looked at Hinata, "neechan" she yelled and jumped on her wrapping her arms around neck holding herself off the ground.

Hinata laughed, "I missed you to" she said.

"You have to tell me everything you did while you was gone" Hanabi demanded.

Hinata smiled, "of course I will, I even got you a gift" she said as she watched Hanabi move her hitai-ate from her arm and put it on her leg in the exact same spot she had hers. She went into her pack and pulled out a pair of long black gloves and duel fans that was 12 inches long each, "here you go, I thought you would like them" she said.

"They are the best" Hanabi said putting the gloves on and opening her two fans to look at the pictures on them.

"You can even use them when in battle" Hinata said.

"Your the best" Hanabi said.

"I know" Hinata said with sarcasm.

"So neechan what did you do while you was gone" Hanabi asked.

"Train, and travel mostly, I have pictures you can look at when we get home" Hinata said.

"Hinata welcome back" she heard.

Hinata turned and looked at Neji, "you've gotten taller" was the first thing she said.

"So have you, but your still the smallest person our age" Neji retorted.

"So I bet I can beat you" Hinata said.

"You can try" Neji said with a smile.

"Not now Neji, she just got back wait until tomorrow to spar her" Tenten said. She then looked at Hinata, "where is your shadow" she joked.

"Naru-kun is not my shadow" Hinata said.

"Yea, he just follows you everywhere, including the bathhouse" Tenten said.

"Shut up Tenny" Hinata said blushing at the thought of Naruto spying on her while she was bathing.

Tenten laughed, "I wanted to do that for so long" she said.

"I hate you" Hinata said.

"I love you to Hina" Tenten said.

"So what has everyone been up to since I left" Hinata asked.

"Well everyone has at least became chuunin's" Tenten said.

"Who is ranked higher than chuunin" Hinata asked.

"Everyone but Shikamaru, he complains its to much work being a jounin, and Sakura, she is focusing on becoming a medic specialist" Tenten said.

"Can't she be a jounin even if she is a medic specialist" Hinata asked.

"Well she is a special jounin at the moment, if she pass her test next month she will be a jounin" Tenten said.

"Oh that's good, I'm going to beat some sense into Shika and make him take the jounin test" Hinata said.

"Good luck, Ino and Temari already tried" Tenten said.

"Temari the kunoichi from Suna" Hinata asked.

"Now she is the representative for Suna, she and Shika are dating even though they wont admit it" Tenten said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Walking down the road to Konoha was Jiraiya and Naruto. Naruto was still wearing the same style of clothes except they was now orange instead of white. Hanging on his lower back was a large scroll, one that was previously owned by Jiraiya himself. His hair was growing out and reached down his back klike Jiraiya's, he also had 2 strands over his hitai-ate that outlined his face. His entire look screamed 'I'M MINATO' but his posture, attitude, and fighting style screamed,'I'M KUSHINA'. As they got closer to the gate Jiraiya turned to him, "you going to show them your newly created seal" he asked.

"I will, but I need to see neechan first" Naruto responded.

"You think she will like it" Jiraiya asked.

"I know she will" Naruto said with confidence.

"You never told me why your so close to Kurenai" Jiraiya said.

"She was the first person to ever treat me as if I was a human, she never turned her back on me, she always gave me food, she was my first real friend, she was always my neechan even before she let me live with her" Naruto said.

"I see, well we are here, and looks like we got a welcoming party" Jiraiya said.

Naruto smiled brightly as they got closer. Jiraiya looked at him, 'haven't seen that smile since we left' he thought to himself. They walked to the gate, "welcome back Naruto" everyone yelled.

"Thank you" he replied smiling brightly at everyone.

Kurenai smiled back, "I missed you" she said.

"It was boring as hell here without you, even Hime was complaining about not having you to take care of" Anko said.

"Naru-kun" Hinata called as she ran to him and jumped on him in a hug.

"Hina-hime" he said catching her as they flew back hugging.

Everyone watched as they hugged with a smile on their face except one person, "gaki" Anko said.

"Yes nee" he answered.

"Are you not telling us something" she asked.

"Um, I don't think so" Naruto said.

"Your a bad liar, look down" Anko said.

Naruto did as told, "oops, I wanted to keep that a secret until I showed you and neechan first" he said.

"Well the secret is out" Kurenai said.

"I guess" Naruto said then wrapped his arms around Hinata and shot in the air and did a few spins.

"Ahhh Naru-kun you better not drop me" Hinata yelled while laughing as she wrapped her arms around his neck tighter.

"I want to do that can you show me" Hanabi yelled.

"No one will learn it until otouto tells me and Hime how it works" Kurenai said.

"I created a seal to let people who are not wind element fly, those who are wind elements need to master the element and take some type of sage training to do it" Naruto said while in the air.

"Naru-kun can we land" Hinata asked.

"OK" Naruto said landing.

"Why sage training" Kurenai asked.

"Because in order to fly you need to expel your wind chakra out of your body, normal element training isn't enough to do it, with sage training you will get the extra training needed to properly expel your chakra" Naruto explained.

"Excellent explanation, now I need to test you both to see where to rank you" Tsunade said.

Naruto went into his pack, "here" he said tossing Kurenai and Anko a scroll, "its a copy of the seals, I never got the chance to test them" he said while scratching the back of his head embarrassed.

"Don't worry we will test them and tell you how they work" Kurenai said.

"Now for your test" Tsunade said.

"What kind of test will it be" Hinata asked.

"Nothing big, just a small battle" Tsunade said.

"Battle against who" Naruto asked.

The two genin's jumped apart as a ninja landed between the two with 2 kunai's out, "right on time" Tsunade said.

The shinobi looked up at Hinata then Naruto, his one Sharingan spinning as he eyed them. Without any warning he attacked both at the same time with a clone that appeared out of nowhere, "what Kakashi-sensei can use hand signs that fast" Naruto said in shock as he dodged the jounin.

"Naruto we are at a disadvantage here we need to get him into an open area" Hinata yelled as she dodged her sensei.

Naruto ducked under Kakashi's clone and ran towards Hinata, the clone proved to be much faster than Naruto guessed and quickly caught up with him kicking his legs from under him. Naruto flipped on his hands and back onto his feet he blocked Kakashi's attack and attacked him with a kunai. Hinata ducked and dodged under Kakashi's attacks making sure not to look into his Sharingan eye. She quickly formed a plan in her head, "Naruto get ready" she called out, _Suiton: rapid waves_ she said going the hand signs as fast as she could.

Kakashi jumped on to a roof as the waves took Hinata and Naruto under water and destroyed his clone, "smart move" he said as he looked for the two. Naruto burst out the water holding Hinata's hand and flew past the surprised Kakashi. Kakashi looked at the others who all smiled at him, he turned and chased after them on foot. Kakashi caught up to the two as they stood in a large clearing both with their bloodlines active, "so you have learned something new, we will continue this until you two retrieve a bell off my waist" he said.

The two just drew their weapons and attacked at full speed. Kakashi waited for them to get within reach and flashed through some hand signs faster than they could keep up with, _Doton: spiking spears_ he called out adding his chakra to the earth.

The two jumped to the side to avoid the spears, _Fuuton: rapid tornadoes_ Naruto called showing he was no slouch at hand signs.

_Suiton: flying hurricanes_ Hinata called out.

Kakashi jumped into the air to dodge while going through hand signs, _Katon: grand fireball, Fuuton: grand whirlwind_ he called out the combined attack.

Naruto and Hinata looked at the attack as it hurried by them growing in size as it got closer. They nodded to each other, _Suiton: Rasengan, Fuuton: Rasengan_ they called and combined their attack to cancel out the attack by Kakashi. Once the smoke was cleared they looked around for their sensei, "I can't see him anywhere, he is outside of my _Byakugan_ range" Hinata said.

"Maybe he is underground" Naruto said.

"No we would sense him" Hinata said. The two slowly walked around looking for their sensei.

Kakashi sat up in a tree breathing hard, "those two are something else" he said as he had to cover up his Sharingan to conserve his energy. He stretched his senses out and found the two, "good they haven't found me yet" he said

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Tsunade and Shizune stood in their tree as they watched the entire thing, "I can't believe they was able to counter that last attack" Shizune said.

"Yes those two are something else" Tsunade said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Kakashi watched as both Hinata and Naruto sat down and closed their eyes, to him it looked as if they was concentrating on something, but not him. Being curious he let them continue without attacking them, and soon regretted it as they both opened their eyes, Naruto eyes had the trademark toad sage except it was red around the black bar, Hinata's eyes was something he never saw before, her eyes had a star shaped pupil in them instead of the normal look that all Hyuuga's had. After a few seconds they both looked directly at him, "me and my curiosity" he cursed himself.

The two ran at him, Kakashi popped a chakra pill and removed his hitai-ate from his Sharingan again. The two was within striking distance when they blew up in a puff of smoke confusing the jounin for a second until he remembered Naruto loved using kage bushin in spars. Before he could react to anything else he heard a noise behind him, turning he saw Hinata and Naruto smiling at him with the bells in their hand, "we win sensei" Hinata said.

Kakashi sighed, "I should have seen this coming, Naruto always spars with kage bushins, anyway congratulations you pass the test" he said.

"Your tough one eye" Naruto said.

"I'm not a jounin for nothing" Kakashi said, 'I need to increase my training or my students will leave me in the dust next time we spar' he thought.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

The three walked into the Hokage's office, "how did they do" Tsunade asked.

"They both are greatly skilled and mastered their elements" Kakashi said.

"Good, I have a mission for you, we just got a message from Suna they need our help, Akatsuki have attacked their village and Gaara was taken" Tsunade said.

"We will leave right away" Kakashi said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Kakashi, Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura, who was moved to their group for this mission was running through Suna, "remember our first objective is to make sure that Suna is save then to find Gaara" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei can I go ahead" Naruto asked.

"Sure, take Hinata with you, you might need help with medics" Kakashi said.

"Why me and not Sakura, she is the better medic" Hinata asked.

"Because, Naruto is more comfortable around you than Sakura, we don't need him getting to nervous right now" Kakashi explained.

"That makes sense" Hinata said as Naruto picked her up and took off in the air towards Suna.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Naruto arrived in Suna after ten minutes of flying and found Temari giving out orders and landed next to her, "Naruto, Hinata is that you" she asked.

"Yes, we was sent to give you help, Kakashi-sensei and Sakura should be here shortly" Naruto said.

"How are you flying" Temari asked.

"We don't have time to explain, what do you need us to do" Hinata asked.

"We need a medic to look after Kankurou, he was poisoned, we need someone who can track to lead us to where they took Gaara, and finally we need to get my brother back at all costs" Temari said.

"I can look at Kankurou until Sakura gets here, Naruto start looking for clues on where they took Gaars at, when you find something come find me and we can follow the clue you find" Hinata said.

"OK Hinata" Naruto then went through some hand signs, _summoning no jutsu_ he called out.

How can I help you Naruto a blue kitsune asked.

"We need to find clues on where Gaara was taken, he was kidnapped by Akatsuki because he is a jinchuuriki"Naruto said.

Leave it to me, I'll find you when I find a scent to follow the kitsune said then took off.

"Well I guess you can help me keep the village under control" Temari said.

"OK, where do I start" Naruto asked.

"Just stay close to me for now, when I need you to do something I'll tell you" Temari said.

"Temari, we have a problem" a jounin said.

"Whats wrong" Temari asked.

"We found a spy, when we went to arrest him, he ran and now he is to far from the village for any of us to catch him" the jounin said.

"You idiot how can you let him escape, when this is over I will have you thrown in jail" Temari said. After calming down, "Naruto can you go after him" she asked. After no answer she looked around, "where is Naruto" she asked Hinata.

"He already took off, he hates sitting around with nothing to do, he will catch your spy shortly" Hinata told her.

"Good, last thing we need is a spy getting away to let their master know how unorganized we are at the moment" Temari said.

"As long as I'm here you will have me backing you as the leader until your Kazekage returns" Hinata said.

"Thank you I need someone backing me" Temari said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Naruto flew past the gates of Suna and saw someone running in the distance and sped up. A few minutes later he landed in front of him shocking the ninja, "who are you" he asked.

"That doesn't matter return to Suna now or I will be forced to drag you back" Naruto said.

The ninja got into his stance, "I'm not going back" he said.

"I don't want to fight you, please come back so Temari can deal with you" Naruto said.

"Yea and get thrown into jail, I don't think so" the ninja said and attacked Naruto.

Naruto ducked, _Rasengan_, he smashed the attack into his gut, "I wish you would have came back peacefully" he said as he picked him up.

"Hey Naruto wait up" he heard.

"Sakura, Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said turning to them.

"How is things in Suna" Kakashi asked.

"Well right now Temari is trying to restore order, Hina-hime is looking after Kankurou, he is poisoned, and I came to return him, he is a spy and tried to run from Suna" Naruto explained.

"I see, give me him and take Sakura to Suna, from what I understand Hinata or Sakura isn't that good with poisons they should work together" Kakashi said.

"OK" Naruto said handing Kakashi the rouge nin and letting Sakura get on his back, "ready" he asked.

"Yes, but go slow so when you take off" Sakura said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Lee, Neji, and Tenten walked into the Hokage's office, "you wanted to see us" Tenten asked.

"Yes, I haven't heard from Kakashi and his team since they left and want to know why, since Gai is on an S ranked mission Anko will lead you" Tsunade said.

Just then Anko walked into the room looking sleepy, "what" she asked.

"Are you OK" Tsunade asked.

"Yea, just haven't been able to sleep" Anko answered.

"Naruto" Tsunade asked.

"Yea, if Gaara lost in a one on one fight with his demon who knows what will happen to Naruto" Anko said.

"Well, I'm sure he will be fine" Tsunade said.

"I know, but I can't help but be worried" Anko said.

"Don't be, I need you at your best your going to lead team Gai on a mission" Tsunade said.

Anko looked at the three jounin's, why, they are all jounin's" she asked.

"I know, but this is an S ranked mission" Tsunade said.

"Whats the mission" Anko asked.

"Your going to find out why Kakashi haven't sent me a report yet and help them out anyway you can" Tsunade said.

"You mean you don't know whats going on, that lazy bastard when I get my hands on him" Anko said.

"Anko calm down, you leave immediately" Tsunade said.

"Right I want you at the gate in 5 minutes" Anko said and vanished in a puff of smoke. Tenten followed in a swirl of kunai's and shuriken's, Lee in a swirl of mini rocks, and Neji in a swirl of fire.

*-*

_AN: Hello again, yea short, but most of my stories will be short since I'm going to update them all at one time. Next chapter will be the normal length for all my stories though. Please review_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHALLENGE by Aengus: According to Erik Erickson, German-American psychologist noted for his theories on the development of children, because of Naruto's childhood as the outcast child that no one wanted or had time for, Naruto has severe attachment issues and problems socializing with others his age, not to mention a terrible fear of adults. Instead of him being the loud idiot that is portrayed in the manga and anime, Naruto should be very quiet, shy, extreme nervousness, with excessive smiling and nodding. In essence Naruto does not trust anyone, a severe inferiority complex, all the while being one of the most competent and caring ninja in the village. Sasuke cannot be his friend in any way, shape, or form; he is the main antagonist to Naruto's growth and relationships with others, sometimes even going out of his way to try and ruin them. During the main story, a kunoichi begins to have feelings for him and must convince him of that fact.**

**Conditions: No yaoi, no good Sasuke, no Harem (he's going to have enough problems with one girl), no 'over-night' change for Naruto, no Naruto/older women (ex. Anko, Kurenai, or Tsunade), while I would prefer a Naruto/Temari, I won't insist.**

Chapter 8

"We don't have time to find a leader, we need to act now or my brother, your Kazekage will be killed" Temari yelled in frustration at the council.

"We need to chose a new Kazekage immediately before the other villages find out we don't have a kage and decide to attack us" an elder said.

"If we leave and find him now we don't have to worry about that, or are you afraid to get your hands dirty" Temari asked.

"Are you suggesting I wouldn't fight for my village" the elder asked.

Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura watched as they went back and fourth all getting a giant headache, "I'm glad I'm only an heir, I don't think I could handle this everyday" Hinata said.

"I'm glad I wont have to deal with any of it" Sakura said.

"Maybe we can do something to help Temari, we are wasting time here" Naruto said.

"Good idea Naruto" Kakashi said as he walked up behind them.

"So what will we do" Naruto asked.

Kakashi shrugged, "your the one who wants to be Hokage, what would Tsunade do if she was here" he asked.

Naruto put his right index finger on his chin and narrowed his eyebrows together as he looked slightly downward getting into his thinking phase. Sakura and Hinata looked at him thinking the look was cute, in a brotherly way for Sakura and in an I want to hold him and kiss him way for Hinata. After a few minutes of thinking Naruto looked up, "I got it" he said.

"Oh, what do you plan" Kakashi asked.

"You'll see" he responded with a smirk. He then walked up to the council table and stood behind Temari, "if you would please excuse Temari for a minute" he asked.

"What is it Naruto, is Kankurou OK" Temari asked.

"We don't have time for your private conversations, we have a crisis to deal with" the elder said.

"If you all think Gaara is dead then your fooling yourselves" Naruto said.

"What are you talking about" an elder asked.

"I would like to know what your talking about also Naruto" Temari said.

"I wanted to tell you in private, but on my travels with the perverted sage we discovered that Akatsuki removes the bijuu from its host which kills the person" Naruto said.

"All the more reason to appoint a new Kazekage" an elder yelled.

"No, let him finish" Hinata said.

"You see the process itself takes 3 days, and that's after the 4 days it takes to prepare for the bijuu to be removed, this window is what makes Akatsuki so dangerous because we don't know where they are hiding, but it also gives us time to send enough search parties out to find and rescue Gaara before they are able to remove his demon from him" Naruto explained.

"So we have 7 days to find Gaara before we can say he is dead" Temari asked.

"Yes" Naruto said.

Temari thought for a minute, "is that good enough to hold off on picking a new Kazekage" she asked the council.

They talked amongst themselves, "yes in 7 days we will chose a new Kazekage" an elder said.

Temari nodded, "follow me" she said to the Konoha ninja's. She led them outside the tower, "you have 5 days, after that I'm going to put myself up for Kazekage and finish what my brother started" she told them.

"We will be back in 3" Naruto said.

"Be careful and please find my brother" Temari said.

"Leave it up to us" Kakashi said as they started to walk away to prepare, "I didn't know that it took 7 days to remove the bijuu from a jinchuuriki" Kakashi said.

Naruto looked around, "it don't, but I couldn't think of anything else to do to delay them" he said after he was sure he wouldn't be heard.

"Spoken like someone who was raised by Anko" Kakashi said.

"Are you saying I did a bad job on raising my gaki" Anko asked as she walked around a building with Tenten, Neji, and Lee.

Kakashi blinked at her, "it wasn't meant like that, but why are you 4 here" he asked.

"You failed to make one report since you been here, Tsunade is pissed, now whats the report" Anko asked.

"Not good, Temari is trying to keep the village under control, while the council is trying to appoint a new Kazekage without knowing the fate of Gaara, its because of Naruto that we have 7 days to find him, but I would prefer we head out now" Kakashi explained.

_Kage bushin no jutsu_ Naruto called out, "report to Tsunade as fast as possible and give her a full report" he told his clone. The clone took off immediately at full speed in the air.

Anko looked at Naruto, "how fast can you make those seals" she asked.

"Um, I can have a fully working one in 15 minutes" he answered.

"You have 6 minutes to make enough for all of us" Anko told him.

"But nee these seals are not easy, one mistake can be fatal" Naruto said.

"Naruto me and Kurenai spent years teaching you chakra control and how to write seals while adding chakra to them for a reason, I know you can do this so stop setting limits on yourself or you will never become Hokage like you want" Anko told him.

Naruto looked at her for a minute, "OK nee I will have them done in 6 minutes, I need everyone's shoes though" he said.

Naruto created 6 clones and each sat on the ground and pulled out a pin and ink he then proceeded to draw the seal while adding chakra to it in each shoe. Anko looked at her watch, "5 minutes and 30 seconds have passed" she told him.

"Done" Naruto said as each clone held up a pair of shoes.

"5 minutes and 50 seconds not bad gaki, your going to have to work on that though, you should be able to do a seal you created in under a minute" Anko said as she pulled her shoes on.

"I'll work on it when we get home, Lee I know your limited with chakra so I used more chakra with your seals" Naruto said.

"Oh thank you Naruto-san, now I don't have to use the chakra seals lady Tsunade put on me" Lee said.

"Chakra seals" Naruto asked.

"They allow him to do some of the basic C ranked jutsu's, they refill by absorbing chakra from the earth so he will always have some chakra" Sakura explained.

"Cool, maybe I can upgrade them after the mission" Naruto said.

"Lets get going, we have a kage to find" Kakashi said.

Naruto's summon came up to him, I found Gaara's scent he said.

"Lead on, we will follow" Naruto said.

The kitsune took off in a streak of blue. The ninja's took to the air and followed. The kitsune stopped at a large rock in the middle of the ocean, his scent is strong in here the kitsune said.

"Go tell Temari we found Gaara" Naruto said.

The kitsune took off back towards Suna, "how do we get in" Sakura asked.

Kakashi looked at the rock, "it looks like its closed by a seal, from the looks we have to find another seal to deactivate it" he said.

Naruto looked at the rock and held his right hand towards the water with his left hand holding his right wrist. He closed his eyes and concentrated on both his chakra and Kyuubi's chakra. Everyone looked at him as they felt him gathering his chakra at an extremely fast rate. He had 2 tails swinging behind him, his eyes opened and he had his sage mode activated, the amount of chakra he was giving off forced everyone to jump back away from him. Naruto jumped back from the rock, _Fuuton: Demonic Rasengan_ he yelled and threw it at the rock.

The red jutsu hit the rock and it blew up, the jutsu continued through the debris into the hideout, "what the hell" they heard.

Naruto stopped the flow of Kyuubi's chakra and sage mode and fell out the air. Kakashi appeared next to him and caught him before he hit the water, "or we could do that Naruto" Sakura said.

"Lets go" Anko said and ran into the hideout with the other 6 jounin's.

"Who the hell are you" Hidan asked.

"We are here for Gaara" Anko said.

"Take him, we have what we needed from him" Hidan said.

"What did you do to him" Sakura asked.

"Took his demon from him, not sure why you would want a corpse though" Hidan said.

Kakashi walked in with Naruto, "whats going on" he asked.

"Gaara is dead" Sakura said.

"Maybe we can save him" Naruto asked.

"He has no pulse" Hinata said kneeling over him

"Maybe you can use some of my chakra to save him" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry Naruto there is nothing we can do for him" Hinata said dejectedly a she tried to hold her tears back.

Kakuzu laughed, "you thought you would get here in time to stop us" he asked while laughing.

"Shut up" Naruto said.

"What are you going to do, no one here can kill us" Kakuzu asked.

Hinata stood up, "we''ll show you what we can do" she said.

Before the 2 could say anything a stream of water burst into the hideout and pinned them to the wall. Naruto reached out with both his arms and with his Fuuton element the water turned ice cold and started to freeze around the 2 Akatsuki members. Everyone watched as the 2 lovers froze their enemies without a second thought about it. The two stopped what they was doing and turned to the others, "I think we should destroy this hideout" Naruto said.

"Good idea, lets go" Anko said.

The 2 teams was flying away from the destroyed hideout as it slowly sunk into the ocean. They came to land and was greeted by a gathering of Suna ninja's. Temari ran up to them, "you found Gaara, is he OK" she asked.

"Sorry, but he is dead, we didn't make it in time" Hinata said.

"At least you tried, thank you for bringing his body back home" Temari said taking the body from Naruto.

An old lady walked out of the crowd up to them, "this shouldn't have happened" she said.

"What are you talking about" Naruto asked.

"This seal, I should have never put it on him, its my fault he lived the live he did, its my fault he became a jinchuuriki, and I am going to fix it now" she said.

"Its not so easy to fix someone when they are dead" Hinata said.

The lady smiled, "for me it is, please Temari lay him on the ground" she said. Temari did as she was told and the lady got down beside him and went through some hand signs and rested her glowing green hands over Gaara.

"What are you doing" Naruto asked.

"I'm giving him my life force" the lady said.

"But that will kill you" Sakura said.

"I know, its a price I'm willing to pay to bring him back to life" she said.

"But that should be impossible, people shouldn't be able to bring the dead back to life, even Tsunade-sensei can't do that" Sakura said.

The lady frowned, "that old hag think she is the best medic in the world, but before she came around that title belonged to me, she may know more about medics than I do but I know one jutsu that she don't and it will die with me" she said.

"This defies the laws of nature" Sakura said.

"Sakura I agree with you that this shouldn't be possible, but as we can clearly see she is bringing him back to life" Hinata said.

"So he will be fine after you bring him back to life" Naruto asked.

"If I can bring him back to life, this jutsu takes to much chakra, more than I have" she told him.

"Can you use my chakra" Naruto asked.

"Place your hands over mine and let your chakra flow into my body" she told him.

Everyone watched for an hour as the lady drained her life force to bring Gaara back. Gaara slowly opened his eyes, "what happened" he asked.

"I fixed the mistake I made so many years ago, Gaara live long and be strong for our village" she said then laid down closing her eyes, never to be open again.

"Chiyo-baasama" Gaara said as he looked at her.

"Gaara" Temari said as she dropped next to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Temari" he said shocked.

"Don't ever die on me again, your supposed to bury me since I'm the oldest, not the other way around" she said while playfully smacking him.

"I promise I wont" Gaara said.

"Looks like our work here is done" Kakashi said.

Gaara stood up, "thank you for coming to our aid" he said.

"That's what friends are for" Naruto said.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Orochimaru walked into his lab, "Kabuto how is it coming" he asked.

"Well Sasuke's chakra network was almost completely destroyed, he is lucky to have survived this long" Kabuto answered.

"All I want to know is will he be able to continue his life as a shinobi" Orochimaru asked.

"I did the best I could, but all I was able to do was prolong his life, he can't even walk let along be a shinobi" Kabuto said.

"I see, is his Sharingan still working" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes" Kabuto said.

"Good, prepare for surgery, I want that Sharingan transplanted" Orochimaru said.

"But that will kill Sasuke" Kabuto said.

"He is useless to me, and unless you want to die also I suggest you remember your place" Orochimaru said.

"Who would you like me to transplant it into" Kabuto asked.

"Tayuya" Orochimaru said and left.

"What about the other one" Kabuto asked.

"I will send the person in when he is ready" Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru walked out the room and into another room, "Karin have those two showed the ability to use the Sharingan" he asked.

"Not yet" Karin said.

"They better show an ability to use it within a few weeks or I will kill them" Orochimaru said.

"What they are only 3, they have already shown to have my sensor ability isn't that enough for now" Karin asked desperately.

"A sensor is useless" he told her then walked out.

Karin pulled her twin daughters close to her as she tried to keep herself from crying about their fate, but she wasn't giving up without a fight, if he wanted to kill her kids he would have to kill her first. She then sighed, 'I'm no match for him, I need protection' she thought.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Tenten was having a rare off day, ever since the mission to Suna Tsunade kept them all looking for Akatsuki to prevent anymore unnecessary deaths, at the moment team 7 with some strange guy named Sai, team 8, and team 9 all was out looking for clues on where Akatsuki was and team 10 was given the day off so Tenten made the most of it not even participating in team training. As she walked past the gate she looked out it and saw someone running towards the village walking up to it she focused on the person, "get the Hokage" she said to the chuunin guard while pulling out some kunai's.

Before the chuunin could say anything she launched the kunai's past the gate and into the forest around the person. 4 ninja's dropped out the forest dead and 4 more dropped down and prepared themselves. Tenten ran out top meet them, "who are you and why are you attacking this person" she demanded.

"Konoha should stay out of things that don't concern them" one of the ninja's said.

"Your in Konoha's boundaries, it already involves us" someone said from behind them.

"Haku good timing on finishing your mission" Tenten said.

An entire ANBU squad appeared, "Tenten and Haku stand down we will take them into custody" the leader said.

"Fine" Tenten said.

Once the ANBU and ninja's was gone Tenten and Haku turned to the lady, "who are you and why was they chasing you" Haku asked.

"I can't say, it will endanger my family" she told them.

"You ran all the way here, so you must need our protection, and you wont survive long with 2 kids by yourself so you should start explaining" Tenten said.

"Tenten that's enough, escort her to my office where we can talk" Tsunade said as she walked up.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

"OK, so why are you being chased by ninja's" Tsunade asked.

"They are out to kill me and my daughters" the lady responded.

"I can see that you are a kunoichi, would that have anything to do with them chasing after you" Tsunade asked.

"No, they are trying to kill my twins, I ran and came here for help" she said.

"I see, it would be easier if we knew why they want those two dead" Tsunade said as she looked at the sleeping girls.

"You wont judge me will you" she asked.

"Of course not" Tsunade said.

"My name is Karin and I am an Oto kunoichi" she was cut off.

"Its a trick" Tenten yelled.

"Tenten calm down, continue" Tsunade said.

"Well I'm also a sensor, 3 years ago Orochimaru came back with a barely alive Sasuke" she was cut off again.

"Naruto should have killed him" Tenten said.

"When he returned he was pissed about Sasuke's body and demanded that his semen be injected into as many kunoichi's as possible, many kunoichi's was mad about this and Tayuya outright refused to do it, and I was the only one who actually became pregnant. A month ago I was told by Orochimaru that if my daughters don't show the ability to use the Sharingan he will kill them, even though they have the ability to use my sensor bloodline which includes the ability to heal others by letting them bite me" Karin finished.

"So you came here more out of protection of your kids then yourself" Tsunade asked.

"Yes" Karin said.

"Tenten go get Kakashi, he should be free since I kept him back from going on the mission with team 7 then your free to leave" Tsunade said.

Kakashi walked into the office and looked at the kunoichi and sleeping girls, "why is an Oto kunoichi here" he asked.

"She is here for protection from Orochimaru" Tsunade said.

"Can we trust her" he asked.

"At the moment I'm not sure we will have to wait till Hinata or Neji get back to find that out, but her kids are Uchiha's, their father is Sasuke" Tsunade said.

Kakashi looked at the girls, "I see, why do you need me though" he asked.

"Your the only person in the village who can use the Sharingan" Tsunade said.

"So you want me to keep an eye on them" he asked.

"Exactly, until we can trust her she is to stay in your company" Tsunade said.

"Fine, lets go" Kakashi said and walked out with Karin and her twins.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Ebisu sighed as he looked at his team, ever since Hinata came back and started to give Hanabi 'extra' training she had become almost impossible to tell anything, "Hanabi for the last time you have to work on D ranked missions until something else that you can handle comes around" he said.

"Neechan says that missions of harder value can be taken if the sensei is good enough" Hanabi countered with her fan in her hand.

Tsunade sighed as she watched the two argue about what rank mission they can do, "Hanabi are you sure you haven't been influenced by Naruto" she asked.

"Yes I'm sure" Hanabi said.

Speaking of Naruto, he and Hinata walked through the door both pissed at the 3rd member of their team, if they wasn't told not to do him any body harm he would have been dead along time ago, "Hinata Naruto why are your chakra so out of control" Tsunade asked.

"Our teammate almost got us killed by Akatsuki" Hinata said.

"Not my fault dickless over there can't control his hormones" Sai said casually.

Naruto's eyes flashed red for a second then changed back to their normal blue. Hanabi and Moegi blushed at the statement, Hinata was struggling not to kill him, "I see well Naruto I have a mission for you, Ebisu is failing to control his genin's, I'm removing him from sensei and putting you in charge of these four" Tsunade said.

Naruto quickly became happy again, "thanks, I always wanted a genin team" he said.

"What about me, I want a genin team" Hinata said.

"Fine, the chuunin exams are in 2 months, you will be their co-sensei, if they pass I will give you both official genin teams" Tsunade said.

"Thank you" Hinata said.

"Your giving dickless and flat chest a genin team, they will ruin their futures" Sai said.

Tsunade glared at him, "Sai get out of my office now or you will find yourself in the hospital" she told him.

"I guess I can leave to then" Ebisu said and left.

"Now I have a B ranked mission, its in Snow country, Koyuki asked for Naruto specifically" Tsunade said.


End file.
